


Fade to Black

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Future, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst with a Happy Ending, Arranged Marriage, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Creepy Uncle Peter Hale, Dubious Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, Heavy Angst, Hurt Stiles, Hurt/Comfort, Kings & Queens, Knotting, M/M, Mates, Mates Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Omega Stiles Stilinski, Omega Verse, Panic Attacks, Plot With Some Smut, Post-War, Protective Derek, Scent Marking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-06-06 16:51:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 26
Words: 62,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6762214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What used to be known as The United State of America is now a wasteland, demolished by war. Four kingdoms arose from the ashes, each possessing one part of the land. Stiles Stilinski is from the Kingdom of Beacon Hills forced to marry the future King of Blackwood across the four lands. Derek Hale, the future King of Blackwood didn't like the idea of marriage anymore than Stiles but neither of them had a choice in the matter. But when the King is assassinated, Stiles and Derek must flee the kingdom to protect themselves after learning that they are targets themselves. Someone wants to destroy Blackwood and the only way to save it is to get both princes back to Beacon Hills before all out war begins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles learns that he is being married off to Prince Derek Hale.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit: Formatting issue has been fixed! Sorry about that:)

Stiles Stilinski remembered the day his father, the King of Beacon Hills, told him that he wouldn’t be inheriting the throne one day like all of the other heirs in the Four Lands. Instead, Stiles was to marry the future king of Blackwood, Derek Hale, an alpha who would need an heir. He remembered feeling like he was being stabbed in the stomach. No matter how gently King Stilinski tried to deliver the news, it still killed his son to learn of his fate.

When Stiles had presented as an omega a few years prior, he knew things were going to change. Omega’s weren’t made to rule kingdoms, they were made to marry the _kings_ who ruled kingdoms. He knew that long before the words left his father's mouth, he just didn’t want to believe it. He wanted to believe that he would be the first omega to rule since he was King Stilinski’s only heir but that wasn’t the case. He’d be given to Derek Hale, wed to him and at some point carry his child, the next heir to the throne. He’d get to be a king but not in the way he dreamt.

After the news was delivered, Stiles didn’t talk to his father for a week. He locked himself in his room away from everyone who wanted to speak with him. His best friend and brother, by recent marriage to Queen Melissa, Scott McCall, wasn’t even let into his room. Stiles didn’t want to speak to anyone unless it was to tell him that he had a choice in the matter and he knew he didn’t.

The Four Lands outstretched across the ruins of an old country demolished by war. Beacon Hills was the largest of the four, taking up most of the West, then New Coast in the South, Wintercliff in the Midwest and Blackwood in the Northeast. Stiles didn’t remember the world before. He only knew that four kingdoms arose from the ashes, four alphas to rule and that he was being given to one of them as a peace offering of sorts. The kingdoms weren’t at war as far as Stiles knew but peace was a virtue and one easy way to remain at peace with each other was to marry your children off to other kingdoms children.

He knew it was his duty as the King’s son to maintain peace but he hated the idea of marriage, especially to an alpha, who he knew was going to wed and bed him as soon as he could. The only two alpha’s he knew that weren’t like that were his father and Scott. Scott had been in love with Isaac Lahey, a beta, since he could remember. He was courting him like a person should be courted unlike Stiles. There would be no courting in his situation.

A week later, after having ignored his father, a knock came upon his door. Stiles knew he couldn’t avoid it any longer. His father had been patient enough with him and Stiles was acting like the stubborn omega that he was. With a grumble, he lifted himself from the bed and opened the door.

His father walked in, closing the door behind himself.

“If you’re here to reinforce what you’ve already told me, please spare me. I’m not really in the mood.”

“I know it came as a shock to you, Stiles.”

Stiles scoffed.

“I realize that this isn’t something you particularly want but it’s for the good of the kingdom. I know you’re scared but Derek Hale is a good man. I’ve met his father and he’s a good man too. You have nothing to worry about.”

“You’re just giving me to them like a piece of meat!” Stiles snapped, all his built of anger coming out. “I am your heir, your only heir and because I presented as an omega, I’m being given to another alpha so that he can fuck me and hope that I give him a child! I’m nothing more than that to them.”

“Stiles!” the King scolded. “That is not the case! You’re an omega but nothing is wrong with that. They won’t hurt you or use you, okay? I know them and they’d never do anything like that.”

Stiles closed his eyes, feeling the tears building up.

“Son, I promise you that nothing bad will happen to you. Derek will treat you the way a king should treat his mate. You won’t be immediately married upon your arrival. You’ll have to get to know him. And we will be there for the wedding. It’s not goodbye, Stiles. I would never just give you away.”

“W-when do I go?”

“They want you both to meet in a little more than a week. A guard will escort you to Blackwood and if you prefer, he will remain with you until you feel comfortable in Blackwood.”

“My heat,” Stiles whispered, “it’s in two weeks.” Stiles had never had a heat outside of the palace walls. He had always had the luxury of a heat room where nobody could enter for the length of his heat.

“That’s okay, son. They have omegas in Blackwood too. They’ll have a heat room for you to use and if you’d like to be left alone like you do here, they’ll respect that. Nobody will force themselves upon you, not even Derek.”

“C-can’t I stay here until after?”

“The sooner this happens, the better it will be for you, Stiles. If you put it off, you’ll never want to meet him. Like I said, you’ll have a guard with you. I’ll make sure he’s a beta and he’ll keep you safe.”

Stiles finally nodded, accepting his fate. There was no way out of it, he’d marry Derek Hale and become the next king of Blackwood.

+

Stiles rarely stepped outside of the palace walls. Being an unmated omega made it dangerous even for the son of a king. But a little over a week after talking to his father, Stiles stepped outside of the protection, the only place he ever knew, out into the open land that he faced before him.

“Everything is going to be fine, Stiles,” his father reassured him. “They are going to love you and we will come visit for the wedding.”

Stiles tried to stop his trembling but it was impossible. The journey wouldn’t take more than a few of days which meant he had more time but it felt like everything was closing in around him so quickly.

“Yeah, Stiles,” Scott cut in. “They are going to love you. Prince Derek is a good man. He’ll take care of you.” Scott dragged him into a hug. The scent of another alpha beside his dad enveloped him and left him feeling slightly more at ease. When Scott let go, Stiles let out a small whimper. He couldn’t help but think about how lucky Isaac was to have Scott. To have fallen in love normally and be able to marry him when and if he wanted.

His dad hugged him next. “I love you, Stiles. This is for the good of the kingdom. I promise everything will work out. You’ll be a king.”

Stiles wanted to be king in his own kingdom but that would never happen. He had to marry a prince to be a king.

Stiles nodded against his dad’s shoulder. “Just don’t forget about me, okay?”

“Oh, Stiles. We would never!”

The guard that would be driving Stiles to Blackwood stepped forward. He was a beta like his father promised and he vowed to keep Stiles safe. “My King, if we want to reach Blackwood within our time frame, we need to leave now.”

King Stilinski nodded, squeezing his son one last time. “Be good.”

Stiles forced himself to move toward the vehicle and get in. He had a long journey ahead of him.

He was going to be married to a prince and become a king just like he wanted, he could at least try to fake his excitement. 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles meets Prince Derek and things do not go as planned.

The journey to Blackwood took four days by car. Stiles worried about his heat the entire way. He could feel it deep within himself, brewing just below the surface. He prayed that it would hold until after he met the prince. Going into heat in front of an alpha would come with grave consequences.

His guard drove them through the ashy wasteland that came before the kingdom’s walls. It was how it had gotten it's name. The kingdom was surrounded by acres of blacked forests, burnt from a fire that nearly took the land years ago. Stiles believed it lived up to its name fairly well.

“Your majesty,” his guard, Jeremy, spoke, catching his attention.

“I told you that you can call me Stiles,” he offered trying to ease Jeremy slightly. Since the start of their venture, he had been tense and quiet for the most part.

He cleared his throat. “Stiles, we are almost at the palace walls.”

Stiles nodded calmly even though his stomach twisted into a rough knot. He looked out of the window, observing the darkened wasteland soon replaced by rich, fertile ground. The palace came into view moments later and Stiles audibly gasped.

The walls stretched high, dark cobblestone built strong and securely. The intricate design of vines and roots painted the outer castle. It looked nothing like home but it was beautiful. Among the blackened trees, the palace stood alone, popping out and calling for all the attention in the barren land. As they drew closer, the dead forest was replaced by green, voluptuous trees. Beacon Hills had trees but nowhere near as tall and full. 

Jeremy pulled up to the gate and waited until they opened with a loud trumpet sound that echoed in Stiles' ears. They moved forward, entering Blackwood Kingdom for the first time. They traveled through the city, Stiles staring at the window at the foreign place and before he knew it, Jeremy parked the car and helped Stiles out of the car. He had begun trembling, although he wasn't sure if it was because of his heat or his nerves. 

“Your-” Jeremy began but corrected himself, “Stiles, welcome to Blackwood. The King awaits your arrival.”

He started to usher him along toward the King’s awaiting palace. The beggars and common people stared at the boy in awe. He wore clothes that cost more than they'd ever make in a lifetime of work. Stiles suddenly felt frightened and pushed back again Jeremy’s guiding hand.

“I don't think I can do this.” The omega's heart rate increases with panic causing the beta to stop.

“Stiles, I will be with you the entire time. I'm your guard and nobody will hurt you while I am around. Today, all you have to do is meet Prince Derek. After that, you can stay behind locked doors.”

Stiles gulped, trembling against Jeremy’s hand.

He could do it. He was the son of a king, Stiles Stilinski. A brave omega.

After a few relieving moments passed, Jeremy touched Stiles’s back again and asked, “Are you ready?”

Stiles nodded and they headed for the King who waited behind the large walls of his palace.

+

Upon their arrival, servants whisked him away to prepare him for the royal meeting. They whispered in hushed voices about Stiles while they washed every nook and cranny of his fragile body. Nobody had ever touched Stiles in half of those places much less scrub him down like that. He tried not to fidget out of their grip.

“Prince Derek does not want you smelling like anyone else,” one of the servants commented as she scrubbed his skin until it was red and irritated.

Stiles didn't have anyone else to smell like anyway. He wanted to tell them that but he figured it probably wouldn't have mattered. He knew how servants worked; they followed orders only from their own. 

Jeremy patiently waited at the door making sure that Stiles was safe. He kept his eyes averted for the entirety of the bath although Stiles knew that he had someone back home, a pretty young omega of his own. He had only seen her with him once but Stiles could tell they were in love without even knowing them. Jeremy knew how to deal with omegas; perhaps that was why his father chose him.

Once the servants were done scrubbing every inch of his body, he was dressed. Blackwood’s attire was dark compared to Beacon Hills. Stiles was used to wearing clothes that had hints of their maroon in it. None of the clothes that were being wrangled onto his body felt like home. They felt too tight and warm on his skin. The shades were too dark and it made his skin look more pale than it already had when he had walked into the palace.

He waited in his room after everything was said and done for the servants to retrieve him for his prince. The room was larger than his own. He couldn’t help but wonder if he’d get to keep it or if it was temporary until they were married. It was one thing to sleep in separate rooms before marriage or after years of marriage but they would expect him to conceive a child and that required sleeping with his soon-to-be husband.

Stiles wished that Jeremy could wait in his bedroom with him. The beta seemed to calm the nerves inside of him; he was from home. Jeremy had said it wouldn’t be appropriate for him to be in Stiles’s room while he was alone unless he urgently needed him. The Prince was the only one who would be allowed in Stiles’s room other than servants and the King. Any other beta or alpha was prohibited.

The door opened after some time passed of Stiles sitting on the bed, itching with warmth. The outfit he was put into felt like it was choking him and all he wanted to do was crawl out of it. He realized it was the first stages of his heat, the itchiness, the warmth. He’d have a few hours before it was full blown but he didn’t like the idea of being presented to an alpha this close to his heat.

Jeremy strolled into the room followed by two other guards. Stiles could tell that Jeremy caught his scent first among the other guards. Thankfully they were all betas opposed to alphas. None of them said anything which relieved Stiles.

“Prince Stiles,” one of the unknown guards called to him. He gestured for him to stand. “We will be taking you to meet Prince Derek and his father, King Henry.”

Stiles stood on trembling legs which only grew worse because of the addling heat. Jeremy steadied him, keeping a hand on his shoulder even when the other guards gave him strange looks. Stiles wanted to thank him for being there, being the small comfort he needed but he was too nervous to speak and he was worried a quiet moan would escape his lips if he did. 

“Are you okay?” he asked quietly although the guards probably still heard him.

Stiles nodded, taking a small breath to explain, “It’s not too bad yet, just warm and itchy.”

“Let’s try to make this quick then I’ll get you to a heat room.”

Stiles followed the guards out of the room with Jeremy following behind him. They guided him through a grand open hallway towards a pair of double doors painted gold. Two new guards opened the doors for them and another trumpet went off causing Stiles to startle with fright. Jeremy nudged him forward. They walked the length of the floor towards the King and his son. Stiles kept his head down as he was taught. He was a prince in his own kingdom but here, he was only an omega and omegas were expected to follow proper etiquette in front of the King.

“We present to you, Prince Stiles Stilinski, son of King Stilinski,” the guard in front of him, protecting him from the view of the two royal men spoke then stepped out of the way to reveal the omega.

Before he got the chance to look at either of the men, he dropped to his knee in front of them in a bow.

“Rise, Prince Stiles,” the King ordered and Stiles rose on unsteady feet.

His eyes connected with the King first who looked kind like his father had told him. He shifted his gaze to Prince Derek, his soon-to-be husband and noticed that he had gone stiff in his throne, clutching the coiled ends with pale knuckles. He was gorgeous in all aspects, dark hair, chiseled face, beautiful structure. Everything about him screamed alpha down to the red eyes that suddenly flashed in Stiles’s direction.

A whimper escaped his body and he wanted to kneel again in submission. His lower body began to clench and unclench uneasily and he started to feel the slick his body produced drip steadily down his thighs. He stumbled back in fear, sweat sliding down his forehead profusely.

Jeremy stepped forward, noticing Stiles’ frightened demeanor and it caused Prince Derek to growl.

“Prince,” Jeremy addressed him calmly, “Stiles is going into heat. I was ordered to bring him to one of your heat rooms immediately.”

Stiles had never felt a heat come on so quickly, although he had always been alone, locked in a heat room, not in the presence of an alpha. Derek Hale had sped up his heat just by sitting in front of him.

The Prince stood from his throne, as if to approach Stiles but his father stopped him.

“Derek, you are frightening him.”

Stiles whimpered, clutching his abdomen. He needed to leave the room before he started to beg for someone to fill him, especially the alpha he hadn’t even been properly introduced to.

“I can smell him, Father,” Derek struggled to get the words out through his teeth which had lengthened. “He’s mine.”

“He _will_ be yours,” the King assured, "but this is not the way we do things. You aren’t thinking straight right now. You haven’t even been properly introduced to the poor boy yet.”

“Your majesty, please excuse us. Prince Stiles will only be getting worse, especially in front of his alpha. His body has recognized Prince Derek as his and they will both regret this meeting if it is not ended right now.”

Stiles’s knees went out from underneath him, moaning in pain. His clothes stuck to his skin with sweat. He cried silently on the palace floor, hating the way he felt. He never liked his heat to begin with and it only made it worse than Derek’s smell called to him, telling him to beg for Derek’s knot.

“P-please,” Stiles whimpered, although he wasn't sure if it was directed at Jeremy or Derek.

Jeremy crouched to pick him up from the ground. The beta provided the slimmest of comfort for the quivering omega. 

“I’ll take him!” Derek snarled. “His pain will be eased if I’m closer.”

Jeremy held Stiles in his arms unsure. Stiles knew that he couldn’t reject an order from the Prince. He started to advance toward the two and the King didn’t stop him.

“N-no,” Stiles whispered without thinking but Derek heard him. He didn’t want Derek anywhere near him in this state. He wasn’t too far gone to make a conscious decision. He didn’t know Derek nor did he trust him. Jeremy was the only one he trusted in his heated state. The beta wouldn't take advantage of him. 

The Alpha stopped a few feet from them, nostrils flaring.

“Control yourself, Derek,” King Henry ordered. “You are better than this. You don’t want to hurt him.”

“Please. Prince Derek,” Jeremy said desperately. Stiles had begun to struggle in his arms, gasping at the pain.

The red drained from Derek’s eyes as fast as it had come. He stepped back, as if realizing how he was acting. He was acting like a typical alpha who took what they wanted whenever they wanted and he wasn’t like that. He hated alphas like that.

“T-take him to the heat room furthest away from my room,” he ordered.

Stiles felt his heart sink. His body wanted to be near Derek but the rest of him, the conscious part of Stiles that hadn’t been overwhelmed by the heat was thankful for the distance. At least in the heat room, he’d be locked away unless he requested for someone to let him out.

“Thank you,” Jeremy said, rushing out of the room with the omega in his arms. The guards led them to the heat room and unlocked it through the keypad.

Stiles felt Jeremy place him on the comfortable bed. He slowly opened his eyes which felt heavy and drowsy. Jeremy was helping him out of his clothes quickly and efficiently, not lingering like Stiles’s body craved.

“Jeremy,” Stiles whined.

“Almost done, Stiles,” he tugged at the last article of clothing, leaving Stiles in the nude. Stiles was suddenly thankful that Jeremy had someone back home and that he’d never do anything to Stiles. “There’s water and food right over there for when you need it, okay? The toys are right next to you, do you need me to hand you one?”

Stiles moaned in response. Jeremy must have taken that as a yes because he gently placed one of the many toys into Stiles’s open hand. He felt it in his hand, recognizing it as a knotting dildo. His body jolted at the thought. Stiles still had enough decency in him to wait until Jeremy left the room to stick it inside of himself.

“I’ll be right outside the entire time. Nobody will be able to come in. If you need anything, just hit the buzzer on the door, okay?”

Stiles nodded, dazed and hazy. He heard the door click shut, the bolt locking into place and finally he felt safe. The room was soundproof and scent proof so that nobody would truly know Stiles was in here unless they asked.

He curled into a tight ball, wanting to touch himself but trying to resist. Heats always made him feel so dirty. Normally, he could hold it off for an hour or more depending on the pain but Derek had screwed it up and advanced it. He gave in to the need a few minutes later. His free hand crept down to his hole, pressing his fingers inside of himself in a quick movement. A low moan escaped his lips as he pumped himself, relishing just for a moment at the feeling of being filled. It wasn’t enough as he soon found out. He needed something else.

He achingly lifted himself up to his hands and knees, positioning the toy in his hand and thrust it into himself, crying out in pleasure at the feeling. He was lost to the heat in seconds. And at some point, despite knowing it was wrong, he imagined that it was his new alpha behind him pumping him full and it caused him to come like he never thought was possible.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles and Derek interact after his heat and awkwardness ensues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Longer chapter! The action will begin soon. I just wanted Stiles and Derek to get to know each other before they are put into a life threatening situation:) Let me know what you think!

Stiles woke up naked, sore and sweaty with a vibrator pressed inside of him on a low setting. He barely remembered using it during the past few days of his heat but then again, he never remembered most of his heat. All he could recall was the frantic need to be filled and knotted. Once it was full blown, his memory went hazy, lost to the pleasure and need of his body. Not remembering scared him and not remembering in an unfamiliar place scared him even more, especially with how Prince Derek had acted. 

He slipped the toy out of his hole, feeling empty for the first time in days. The last amount of his slick dripped out uncomfortably, sliding onto the stiff bedding. He hurt down to the bone and his mouth was as dry as the desert. During those few days, Stiles had managed to get himself off enough to clear his mind a few times and eat some food. He reached for the water on the nightstand next to him. The lid was already off, probably from one of the many points when he blindly drank from it.

The room still smelled like sex. It probably clung to his skin like a second skin and he hated it. A shower would probably help but a scent like that stuck for a while. He prayed he could ignore Derek for a few more days. He remembered the way he had reacted in response to Stiles’ heat and how Stiles had imagined him behind him on the bed. He blushed to himself at the thought.

After showering and redressing himself, Stiles buzzed for Jeremy, who he knew was still outside of the door. The door unlocked loudly, popping open. Jeremy lifted himself warily to his feet and as he did, Stiles noticed another person lifting themselves up from the ground. Stiles instinctively stepped back, eyes wide with fear.

Derek stood in front of him, inhaling the scent that escaped the room like some sort of elixir. He leaned heavily against the doorway next to Jeremy with his eyes closed. Stiles noticed the tension underneath his skin. He was fighting his wolf underneath the surface.

“Why is he here?” Stiles questioned quietly, fear quickly building up in his chest. The two wolves in front of him could probably smell it even over the strong scent drifting out of the heat room. Fear was a strong smell and Stiles suddenly reeked of it.

“He stayed here with me to keep you safe.”

“I’m sorry for how I reacted when we first met,” Derek said, slowly opening his eyes. Stiles expected red to be bleeding into them but instead, they were a natural soft green.

Stiles stared at Jeremy who watched him with apologetic eyes.

“I shouldn’t have acted so possessively. It’s my job to protect you now, not to scare you like I did.”

Stiles gulped, feeling the terrible need to escape from where he stood. Just Derek’s presence worried him. He knew he hadn’t necessarily meant to go all alpha on him and act like he was going to fuck him right there in front of everyone. Omegas in heat did horrible things to the minds of alphas. Stiles should have been thankful that Derek was stronger than most.

 “I-I should head back to my room. It’s been a long few days. If you’ll excuse me, Prince Derek,” he mumbled, keeping his eyes down. His limbs shook although he blamed it on the post-heat feelings in his body.  

“Just Derek,” he responded meekly. “No need for the prince.”

Jeremy stepped out of Stiles’s way, ready to lead him back to his room.

“Would you have dinner with me tonight?” Derek questioned suddenly, looking entirely unsure of himself. It was rare to see a flustered alpha in the presence of an omega so it threw Stiles off. “So we can properly meet like we were supposed to?”

Stiles realized that Derek was giving him a chance to say no.

“I feel the need to explain myself to you, Stiles. If you’d join me for dinner, perhaps we would be able to talk about it. I know you are scared of me. You have every right to be so if you say no, I’ll understand. You may also bring your guard if that makes you feel safer.”

The fearful part of him wanted to say no or not say anything and run to his room but Derek was apologizing. An alpha was actually apologizing for his behavior and it baffled Stiles. He looked to his guard with a questioning look but he gave no inkling to what his opinion was on the matter.

“I don’t want to be alone,” he blurted out. Not this close after his heat. He was still spewing pheromones out of his pores and didn’t trust Derek enough to be alone with him.

Derek’s face reconstructed itself to look practically emotionless. He was sure his words hurt the alpha. “We won’t be alone. My father will be joining us. There will be guards there too. Whatever else you need, Stiles, I’m willing to give you. I want you to be comfortable.”

“Scent blockers,” he said with a little more authority. He knew that only royalty had access to them. Everyone else had to buy them off the black market or know someone who had them.

The Alpha let out a low pathetic whine for half a second before catching himself. He gave Stiles a forceful nod.

“Anything else?”

“I want steak,” Stiles ordered since he seemed to be getting his way with Derek.

Derek laughed. “Steak it is.”

Jeremy ushered Stiles away after an awkward silence between the two. He returned him to his room where he slept, exhausted from the past few days and his last encounter with the Prince. He crashed on the bed, enveloping himself with the soft blanket and slept soundly, dreaming of his home.

+

Jeremy woke the sleeping prince a few hours later. He helped him place the scent blockers, that had been delivered to his guard while he slept, on his body. The scent blockers came in different forms, patches, spray and sometimes in severe cases, injections. The ones Derek brought for him were patches, placed near the places where his pheromones came out. The patches became adhesive to the wearers surface, almost like a second skin and lasted a day or longer depending on the intensity.

Stiles had Jeremy make sure that his post-heat pheromones couldn’t be smelled anymore and when he was satisfied, he allowed the servants to enter and prepare him for dinner. The clothes felt less tight and threatening when they dressed him this time. It must have been the heat that caused him so much trouble.

A servant brought him and Jeremy down to the dinner room where the King and Derek waited. Stiles still felt uneasy in front of the two but with Jeremy by his side, he felt safer. The King rose for him and Stiles followed suit.

“I’m glad you could join us, Stiles,” King Henry greeted kindly. “I do want to personally apologize for how our first meeting ended. We could have postponed if we knew you were going into heat.”

Stiles sat himself across from Derek. The table was large, able to fit a number of people, however it would have looked rude if he sat any further down from the two alphas.

“Thank you, your majesty. I was aware of my heat but I originally thought it wouldn’t fully begin until after our meeting. Something must have triggered it. I’m sorry about the inconvenience. I didn’t mean to cause your son any unnecessary pain.”

“Yes, your heat had been triggered, likely by Derek. Your parents told you about what being an omega means, correct?”

“Parent,” Stiles corrected, heart aching for a brief moment, “and yes, he explained it to me. I should have known better than to go in front of an unmated alpha during heat. It causes them to _react._ ”

“That is true. Both of your bodies recognized each other as potential mates. That was why Derek’s reaction was so possessive and why you went into a full heat so quickly. Had you gone any further, you would have bonded and mated. I know that wasn’t what you wanted immediately and that was why I stopped Derek. Luckily, he was strong enough to resist, many alphas are not.”

“I understand.”

“But from here on, Derek is your alpha. Once you are married, you will finish the bonding process and become mates. Derek will take care of you, all of your needs. You will always have a choice but he will your only source of pleasure. During your heats, you will go to him or if you decide, the heat rooms. He will accept you as his omega as well and you two will be tied. The bond will work both ways. Derek’s only source of pleasure will come from you as well unless the bond is broken by death.”

Stiles looked up at Derek as the King spoke of Stiles and noticed he had turned a shade of red in embarrassment. At least it wasn’t just Stiles feeling uncomfortable about the King talking about them being each other's _sources of pleasure._

“When will the wedding be?” Stiles found himself asking.

“A few weeks. Derek requested some time for you both to get to know each other. There’s no rush but ideally within two months. That’s enough time for you both to get comfortable with each other.”

“And the mating?” Stiles blushed. He wasn’t sure how it worked or if it was different in Blackwood.

“It will happen the night you consummate your marriage. Derek will knot you and bite you which will seal the bond. If Derek feels comfortable, he will let you bite him as well. After that, you will both be mated for life and then we pray for a male heir,” the King said with a sly grin.

Stiles wanted to laugh at how easily the King said things like _Derek will knot you_ as if they weren’t terribly intimate things.  

The meal came out a few moments later and as Stiles requested, Steak sat upon his plate. He smiled to himself, eagerly taking a bite. The food in the heat room wasn’t nearly as decadent as this. He figured it was because most royalty weren’t omegas.

The trio finished their meals and the King stood from his chair. “I’d like to give you two some time alone to speak with each other.”

Stiles went stiff in his chair.

“I know you requested to not be left alone and you will not be. My guards and yours will remain in the room. I promise that Derek isn’t like other alphas. He’ll behave.”

Stiles nodded slowly, accepting the idea. They were in an open room, with guards and scent blockers on his skin. He didn’t need to be afraid of Derek. They had both been under the influence of Stiles’ heat and it seemed unfair to blame Derek for reacting the way he did. Any other alpha would have taken advantage of the situation.

“Goodnight, Stiles,” the King said before he left the room with one of the guards.

Derek and Stiles were left uncomfortably at the table.

“How was your steak?”

“Good,” Stiles replied softly. “Thank you.”

“I really am sorry about how I reacted, Stiles. I wasn’t prepared for your scent. An omega is one thing but adding heat into the equation made me a little crazy. I promise I wouldn’t have done anything without your consent. I’m not like that. I know what it’s like to be forced itself something,” Derek muttered the last part and Stiles wanted to question him but decided against it.

“Like I said, I should have known better than to go in front of an unmated alpha while I was in heat. It was dangerous.”

Derek sniffed the air momentarily. “The scent blockers are working,” he stated, sounding mildly disappointed.

“You sound disappointed,” Stiles dared to say, forcing himself to speak to Derek like he wasn’t a scary alpha.

Derek smiled briefly. “I mean, I can’t disagree with that. You have a nice smell.”

“You’ve only smelled me in heat, every omega smells wonderful when they are in heat.”

“I’m sure you smell just fine after too.”

“What do I smell like?” Stiles asked curiously. He could smell Derek from across the table as if he was right next to him. His scent still called to him like it had the day they met but not the frantic, needing and wanting call that he experienced before. It almost made him feel safe. Stiles realized that eventually, he would feel completely safe with his alpha.

“I-” Derek started, looking confused.

Stiles reached underneath the collar of his top, pulling the adhesive patch from his skin. He did so warily but Derek had proven himself well enough since Stiles stepped out of the heat room and Jeremy was only a few feet away if anything went wrong.

“S-Stiles,” he croaked when he realized what he was doing.

“Tell me what I smell like,” he ordered. It was bold of Stiles to order an alpha but Derek didn’t seem to mind. If anything, he acted amused when Stiles did.

“Will you allow me to move closer?”

Stiles’s heart leaped but he nodded and watched Derek move from his chair across the table to the chair next to Stiles. So close, his scent almost overwhelmed Stiles. Omegas craved alphas, sometimes like air. Derek was going to be his and sooner or later he’d give in to the craving inside of him.

Derek closed his eyes, inhaling slowly. This moment, between them, feels more intimate to Stiles then anything he had ever felt before. He let Derek inhale his scent for as long as he wanted. He wondered if he still smelled like his heat or if he smelled like something unpleasant. By the time Derek opened his eyes again, he realized that it definitely wasn’t the latter.  Derek’s eyes had gone red again, although this time they looked more controlled. Stiles made sure he didn’t flinch backwards.

“I’m sorry,” Derek whispered, gripping the table. His breathing came out harshly. “Don’t be scared, please.”

“I’m not,” Stiles answered truthfully. “You’re okay.”

“I’ve never reacted like this with other omegas,” he told him, closing his eyes like they were heavy. “You just smell so good. You smell like something sweet like honey. My wolf wanted to make you mine that day. You don’t know how much I want you to smell like me, Stiles.”

Stiles’s eyes went wide. He slapped the patch back onto his neck, cutting off the smell completely. Derek reopened his eyes and the red drained away. He looked guilty almost immediately.

“I’m sorry, I overstepped my boundaries. I shouldn’t have said that; it wasn’t appropriate.”

“No, no, Derek. It was perfectly okay to say. We’re going to be married soon; I’ll have to get used to it at some point.”

Derek sighed, wiping his hand across his sullen face.

“Did you want to get married?” Stiles asked, attempting to change the subject.

“Someday, yeah but I wanted it to be the right way. I ended up in some bad relationships that were nowhere near marriage material. I didn’t necessarily want it to be like this either though. I wished I could have courted you properly instead of having you taken from your home only to come over here and be harassed by me.”

Stiles let out his first laugh since he had arrived. It relieved the tension in the room fairly quickly.

“You’re not harassing me, Derek. Of course I would have rather you courted me but life doesn’t always work out that way. At least we still have a few more weeks to get to know each other. We can try to pretend like we are two princes destined to rule a kingdom. We’ll go from there, slowly.”

Derek nodded in agreement. “D-do you think I’d be able to scent you at some point?”

Stiles blinked momentarily.

“It helped cool the alpha down,” he responded quickly. “We don’t have to do anything at all or anything more than that if you don’t want to.”

The idea of smelling like his alpha excited the wolf in him. “I’d like that.”

“Really?” he sounded like an excited child.

“At some point,” Stiles added, not ready for that step tonight. “Once we get to know each other a little more.”

Derek smiled gleefully.

After that, the two talked for a while, about everything and anything. By the end of the night, Stiles felt more comfortable around him, even let him walk him back to his room but didn’t like him in. Stiles began to believe that everything was going to be okay for now.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles goes through his second heat alone but Derek helps in a simple way.

 

Weeks went by quickly once Stiles began to feel more comfortable around the palace. He continued to join the King and Derek for dinner every night and spoke to Derek without the idling anxiousness in the back of his mind. They learned more and more about each other as time went by. It was easy to fall into a routine with him but they still hadn’t ventured past speaking. Their wedding was planned for the very next week and Stiles still hadn’t worked up the courage to kiss him or even let him go passed small touches every once in awhile. 

Derek didn't treat Stiles like he already belonged to him. He gave Stiles space and freedom to do what he wanted. Flowers from the garden sat in Stiles’s room one night after he got back from dinner. Derek had been trying to make Stiles feel like he was being properly courted. Stiles began to feel guiddy with happiness around Derek. He wished Scott was there so that he could tell him everything. 

Stiles went into heat again, exactly four weeks after his last like clockwork. The two of them were talking in Derek’s room when Stiles stopped abruptly feeling the first signs. Derek didn’t reacted nearly as possessively but hurried to get him into a heat room before either of them did something irrational. Nobody helped Stiles out of his clothes since he was still conscious enough by the time they got him there but Derek had lingered, looking conflicted. Jeremy stayed by the door, waiting for Derek to exit so that Stiles would be safe. 

Derek quickly removed his baggy t-shirt and Jeremy stepped forward with a low warning growl. He ignored him and approached Stiles whose heart stopped in his chest. He wasn’t sure how Derek was still standing in the room with all pheromones he was giving off. Stiles’s body ached for his touch with him so close. 

He handed Stiles the shirt he had removed, pressing it into his hand gently. Stiles watched him through heavy eyes, gripping the shirt in his weak hand. 

“It will help,” he whispered, leaning down to kiss him on the forehead. Stiles whimpered, wanting to reach out for Derek but resisted. “The scent will help you get through is a little easier. Just imagine I’m here with you, holding you and protecting you.” 

Stiles made a happy noise, closing his eyes. When he reopened them, both men were gone and the door was shut. He spent the rest of his heat curled up against a pillow with the shirt pressed close to his face. He alternated between his hands and the toys, repeatedly getting himself off until he felt better. With Derek’s scent, Stiles felt more lucid and found that he reached his release faster. 

This time, when he imagined it was Derek instead of the knotting dildo, he didn’t feel guilty. He sunk the toy deep within his hole, which took no effort at all, and squeezed against the silicone knot until he came, begging for the nonexist alpha to pump his full of his own cum. 

When his heat receded, slowing toward the end, Stiles wrapped himself in the blanket, clutching the shirt and fell asleep. He dreamt of Derek as he told him to imagine him, holding him and protecting him. The dream escalated quickly, turning from innocent to intimate. Stiles kissed Derek roughly. He felt like the alpha and Derek was letting him. He straddled his lap so that his naked ass rested right up against Derek’s groin. He slowly began to grind against him, moaning in his mouth. Everything about it was so unlike Stiles but he could feel it, the pressure that built, the way Derek’s tongue fucked into his open mouth. He wanted it so badly. 

“You need me to touch you, don’t you?” Dream Derek said sultrily. “You always crave my touch but you don’t want to give in. You’re a stubborn little omega. My stubborn little prince.” 

“Yes,” Stiles moaned, mouthing at Derek’s shoulder. “Touch me, please. alpha, please touch me.” 

He heard Derek laugh underneath him. “It’s time to wake up, Stiles. You don’t want to come in your sleep, do you? Now what would be the fun in that?” 

Stiles jolted awake, the pleasure still lingered on his skin like a knife dancing on the surface. He moaned, shifting to the side and feeling how insanely hard he had become from the dream. The heat had dispersed while he slept so this was all him. Embarrassed by his own self induced horniness, Stiles moved himself so that he was underneath the covers again and hesitantly lowered his hand to his aching cock. 

It had been a while since he had touched himself outside of a heat. He hated making himself even more pronounced as an omega by being turned on but he was safe in a heat room, he could do it just this once. A small, pathetic noise escapes his mouth as his fingers wrap around the length and give it an experimental first tug. 

It felt different outside of a heat, like there wasn't a rush of desperate need to get himself off. He tugged himself a few more times until he was on the edge of an orgasm. His eyes were closed, breathing in the shirt by accident. He thought about Derek again, not in such a vile way but of his face, his eyes, how it would feel for him to mark him for all other alphas to see and it causes Stiles to come abruptly. 

He lays on the stiff sheets panting heavily for a long time before he can regain himself. It's hard for him not to think about what it will be like with Derek on their wedding night, mating him in front of everyone and making Stiles come undone beneath him. It sent shivers down his spine. 

Stiles didn't bother to shower when he got up. He wasn't planning on leaving the room quite yet. 

The door unlocked on his request and Jeremy stepped into view. 

“Could you find Derek and send him this way?” 

“Prince Derek is dealing with some important matter right now,” Jeremy said sounding sympathetic. “Is there anything you need? Has your heat passed?” 

Stiles nodded. “I'll wait in here for him to get back.”

Jeremy gave him a questionable look but immediately erased his expressions so he stood like all of the other emotionless guards.

“I'll send for him as soon as he gets back.” 

Stiles thanked him and closed the door before he could get another look from Jeremy. He wondered what Derek was doing then realized that he’d be a king soon and these moments would be occurance. He remembered his dad always being busy keeping his kingdom safe as well. He ended up falling asleep on the bed again while he waited. 

The sound of the door opening woke him and he sat up, heart thumping out of his chest irrationally. 

“Just me,” Derek said softly, approaching him. The smell in the room had died down since he passed out which led Stiles to wonder how long it had been. 

“Hey,” he said sleepily, shifting so that he faced Derek where he sat on the opposite side. 

“I'm sorry I wasn't here sooner. I had some things to deal with,” he sounded displeased. 

“It's okay, Kingly duties happen.” 

“Not king yet,” he whispered. “Your heat go okay?” 

Stiles made a quiet noise. “I think the shirt helped.” 

“Good.”

They went silent again but Stiles could tell he wanted to say something. He may have only known Derek for a few weeks however it was easy to catch onto his patterns. He ended up fumbling with his fingers when he had something to say. 

“What's wrong?” 

“N-nothing.” 

“I'm going to be your husband in less than a week, we have to learn to talk to each other, vocalize our issues.” 

“It's not really an issue, it's more of want, a desire of mine.”

“What is it? Maybe I can help?” The past few weeks made Stiles feel more bold around Derek. 

Derek sank down into the bed, groaning although it sounded more like a moan which was granted considering what was underneath the blanket they were on top of. 

“I want to spend your next heat with you,” he said in a rush. 

“Oh.” A deep blush crept into Stiles’s cheeks. 

“We don't have to do anything,” he quickly clarified. “I just want to be there with you.” 

“If that's what you want, we could try. I mean, technically by my next heat we will have already sealed the bond and everyone knows that heats after that are incredibly painful and long without each other.” 

“Please don't feel the need to say yes because of me. I'm willing to wait. If you don't ever want to spend your heat with me, I'm okay with that. I know they make most omegas feel like they aren’t in control of their bodies. ” 

“I want to spend it with you too,” Stiles whispered. “I wanted you to come in here tonight because I wanted to do something.” 

Derek gawked at him. “You do?” 

“I was apprehensive about this whole marriage at first but you've proven yourself. You aren't like the other alphas out there. You've always given me a choice. I want to marry you, Derek Hale. You’ve proven that I can trust you over the last few weeks. I want this; I want you.” 

“S-stiles,” he stuttered. 

Instead of reassuring him verbally, Stiles leaned over and kissed him, softly, gently and like he always imagined. Derek made a shocked noise underneath him and took a moment to reciprocate the kiss. He pressed into him, testing his boundaries a little at a time. This was how he wanted it to be, no rush, no looming marriage or expectations over their hands, just them, together. 

Derek pulled back, eyes wide. “I didn't think I'd get to do that until our wedding day.” 

“I want to be yours, Der.” he whispered with his forehead pressed against Derek’s. “Please, make me yours.” 

Derek let out a low possessive growl. “Say it again.” 

“Make me yours, Der.” 

Derek smiled and lifted up to capture Stiles’s lips once again. “You're mine, please be mine,” he muttered breathlessly against his lips. 

“I'm yours, don't worry. Just a few more days and I'll be completely yours.”

Just as the kiss was growing in intensity, the door crashed open revealing guards who were clearly on high alert. 

“Your majesty, we are under attack.” 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shit is going down next chapter, get ready!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Blackwood is under attack, Derek and Stiles are separated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am just spitting these chapters out! You're welcome:) Also, slight trigger warning toward the middle of the chapter. Nothing happens but Stiles is threatened in an uncomfortable way. Just a heads up.

Derek shot up from the bed as soon as the words registered in his mind. Jeremy stood among the guards, reaching for Stiles. The two boys stood from the bed and followed the guards out of the room. Their fingers intertwined subconsciously and it helped ease the fear inside of Stiles. Derek, on the other hand, looked entirely too stiff and tense for Stiles not to worry.

“What happened?” Derek asked the guards as they moved them through the hall.

“The guards at the gates were found dead a few minutes ago. There’s been sightings of men dressed in all black moving through the shadows.”

“Are they in the palace yet?”

“Not yet. Your soldiers are holding the line outside. They won’t let anyone in. Your father requested your presence immediately.”

Stiles didn’t want to separate from Derek, especially at a time like this but he wasn’t needed for this matter. It was for a king and the prince to deal with, not a fragile omega who had just gone through a heat.

“Bring Stiles back to his room and keep guard. I do not want anyone but me going through those doors, is that understood?”

Derek’s guards nodded in unison and began to usher Stiles away. He let out a panicked sound. Derek noticed and stopped his guards, approaching the scared omega. His arms yanked him into a hug, letting him breathe in his scent.

“Everything’s going to be okay,” he reassured. “It’s probably nothing. Not anything we can’t deal with. You’ll be safe in your room and I’ll come get you as soon as everything is safe. Stay close to Jeremy. We will finish what we started; that’s my promise to you.”

Stiles smiled against his skin. Just his body pressed against his own calmed his nerves a bit. Derek pulled away, giving Stiles a quick kiss before returning to his guards.

“You keep him safe, no matter what,” he ordered Jeremy, commanding as an alpha.

The two went opposite ways and Stiles couldn’t help but feel torn. He was scared for both of them. Beacon Hills had never been under attack before, there hadn’t even been a threat. The assailants weren’t in the palace yet the idea of them getting in scared Stiles to death. He hurried with the guards to his room. As soon as he was in, the door immediately shut behind him. He wasn’t sure what he was supposed to do.

Time ticked by slowly, each moment made Stiles fidgety and concerned. He should have gone with Derek, at least then they would have been with each other. Instead, Stiles sat alone in a bedroom he had slowly grown accustomed to. The funny thing was, in a week, he’d be in Derek’s bedroom for the rest of his marriage. He’d be sleeping with another warm body next to his own, something he never had experienced before. It made his heart thump with happiness. Five long weeks ago, Stiles hated the idea of marrying Derek Hale, even wished he didn’t have to but things had changed and now he was worried, worried that his wish would come true.

Stiles heard the distinctive sound of a gun firing somewhere in the palace. His muscles seized in a panic and he began to pray that it was nothing. He hoped that whatever the soldiers were shooting at had been stopped. Another gun fired and Stiles felt fearful tears burn his eyes. He wanted to go home, back to his safe place with his family and Scott. He would bring Derek with him and Jeremy and they’d be safe.

The sound of screaming sent him stumbling toward the door, pressing his ear against it in an effort to understand what was going on out there. Another gun fired right outside of his door followed by growling and screaming mixed together. The sound forced him back from the door in fear. He stumbled back, tripping over the rug and hitting the wooden floor with a loud thump. He feared the noise might have caught the assailants attentions. A quiet sob escaped his lips when he heard Jeremy’s shaky voice outside of the door.

“He’s not here. He’s with the Prince,” he lied but anyone listening to his heart could tell that it wasn’t the truth. “Please, he’s not important to you. He hasn’t even married the Prince yet. Spare him, he’s innocent.”

The assailant laughed, a sound that gave Stiles goosebumps. “Everyone dies tonight, it’s not personal.” There was a short inhale, like a gasp of pain and then silence. Stiles watched as blood began to seep underneath the door indicating that his guard was dead. He sobbed without meaning to and quickly covered his mouth with his hand but it was too late.

“I can smell you, little omega,” the assailant spoke sadistically.

On instinct, Stiles rose to his feet, launching for the doors handle, to hold it closed. He almost had his fingers wrapped around it when it flew open with a creak from the splitting wood.

Stiles jumped back as the assailant, gun in hand, stalked into his room. He wore a black mask among all black clothes so that the only thing visible were his eyes which were red. Stiles couldn’t help but whimper under the alpha’s terrorizing eyes.

“Ah, little prince, just who I was looking for.”

Stiles took a step back as the alpha look a step forward. He could see it in his eyes, the sadistic nature that he knew some alpha’s possessed. He knew that he planned on doing a whole lot more than kill Stiles.

“D-Derek,” Stiles trembled, immediately correcting himself, “Prince Derek will come for me! Y-you better leave while you still have the chance.”

“Prince Derek left his unmated, just out of heat, omega alone while the palace is under attack. He’s probably dead by now as you soon will be. He’s not coming for you, little prince. You’re mine now.”

Stiles let out a frantic yelp as the alpha pounced, knocking him off his feet and sending up to the ground. The alpha’s body pressed down against his, outweighing the omega by what seemed like a ton. He struggled, whining and whimpering, begging him to release him without words.

The alpha pulled a blade from his pocket, pressing it against Stiles’s neck with just enough pressure to make the omega cry out in fear. Tears had begun to stream down his face which made the alpha laugh sadistically.

“Oh, little prince, I promise I will make it quick.”

“P-please! Just let me go. I didn’t see anything.”

He shook his head, sniffing the air. “You smell good, little prince. I can’t even smell your alpha on you. Did you go through your heat alone? Untouched? He hasn’t even scented you, poor thing. I bet he doesn’t want you.”

“No!” Stiles yelled defiantly. Even if Derek had been apprehensive of the marriage at first, he still cared about Stiles. He had shown that much at least. He had only not done half the things he was supposed to as an alpha because Stiles wasn’t ready. Derek was kind and he waited.

“I bet your body is craving an alpha, isn’t it? One who can give it to you like you need?”

Stiles shook his head crying. He didn’t want that.

The alpha on top of him didn’t care. Stiles closed his eyes, giving up the fight he knew he couldn’t win. He prayed that it would be over as fast as the alpha had promised. But before the pain came, he heard a sickling noise followed by something warm and wet splatter across his face. He smelled blood before he opened his eyes. He choked at the taste, eyes flashing to a golden yellow as he scrambled back from the threat that was miraculously lifted off of him. He tried desperately to wipe the blood from his face but only managed to smear it more. He felt a panicky feeling creeping up on him.

“Stiles,” someone said, in a low growl. He smelled like another alpha which caused the omega to tear himself away from the reaching hand. He let out a pathetic whine, shielding himself from another attack.

“Stiles,” the alpha called again and Stiles realized it wasn’t another assailant, it was Derek. He stopped struggling and opened his eyes to find Derek crouched next to him, eyes red and furious. His body was trembling under the surface and Stiles noticed that he had partially shifted, claws stained with blood.

“Der-” he cried, wanting to crashing into the alpha’s shoulder and breath in his scent. But he waited, not wanting to touch Derek in this state.

“It’s okay, Der.” Stiles crawled forward, baring his neck and keeping his head down to show that he meant no harm. He pressed closer to Derek, still not touching him. “It’s okay, I’m okay. I’m okay.”

Derek let out a soft growl, hardly threatening. Stiles lifted his head to observe Derek. He was covered in the alpha’s blood as was Stiles. He hardly got a chance to look over Derek’s body before he was yanked into his arms. The alpha shook against him, placing small kisses all over his neck and collarbone. He seemed to relaxed after a few minutes.

“W-what’s happening out there?” Stiles asked, pulling back.

“The palace is under attack. I don’t know much else. Most of the guards are dead. We need to get out of here. They killed my father. They killed the King, Stiles. We can’t stay here or we will die.”

Stiles’s heart sank. The King was dead; Derek’s own father had been murdered by the assailants and Derek hadn’t even had time to mourn.

“I’m so sorry,” Stiles whispered, bowing his head.

“Thank you,” Derek said back. He kissed Stiles’s forehead and helped him to his feet. “Listen, if we don’t get out of here, they’ll come for us like this one did,” he motioned to the dead man on the ground, “They want us both dead. I heard them speaking. They’re here to kill the entire palace. Nobody is supposed to escape.”

“W-why?”

“It doesn’t matter. We need to leave. I have someone in the city that can help us. Do you still trust me?”

Stiles nodded right away.

“Follow me and don’t let go of my hand.”

Stiles really didn’t want to go out there if there were more men like the one who had attacked him. Derek started forward but Stiles didn’t move. He turned around with a look of confusion.

“I-I still smell like my heat,” he whispered. He remembered what the alpha had said about how Stiles didn’t smell like Derek, how he must have craved another alpha, needing him to take him. It made him want to throw up.

Derek sighed. “I’m sorry, Stiles. We don’t have any time to do anything about it right now. I promise once we are out of here, I’ll figure something out. Just stay close to me and I should be able to mask it.”

Stiles gripped onto Derek’s like a lifeline. His other hand latched onto Derek’s forearm so that he was pressed as close as he could be and still manage to walk. They walked out of the room, passing Jeremy’s bloody, dead body and Stiles nearly collapsed.

“Don’t look,” Derek ordered. “I’m so sorry but don’t look.”

Stiles averted his watering eyes and stared at the back of Derek’s shirt, letting him guide him.

“I’ve got you,” Derek comforted, squeezing Stiles’s hand. “I’ll get us out of this.”

Stiles believed him.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek and Stiles try to escape the palace.

Derek led him through the deserted hallway, holding him close. He told Stiles to shut his eyes as they passed a particularly horrifying massacre of maids and servants down one of the halls. Stiles buried his head into the alpha’s back shoulder, letting Derek led him blindly.

Everything was too quiet and it scared Stiles. He could hear both of their harsh breaths puffing out of their chests.

Derek stopped abruptly and Stiles let out a small whimper when he looked around the corner as Derek did. There were so many assailants, each with guns and black clothing to cover their identities. Stiles thought that they looked distinctly like death.

Derek and Stiles stepped back, hidden by the wall. Stiles knew that it was their only exit. He wanted to sink down the wall and cry. He worried they would smell him.

Derek twisted against his arms, turning to Stiles. He bent down so that his lips were in line with Stiles’s ear.

“We need to find another way out. There’s too many in that direction.”

Stiles’s eyes went wide. “That’s the only way.”

Derek shook his head. “There’s a tunnel. It’s in my father’s bedroom. We just have to get to it without them noticing and we will be out. It’s leads out into the city. We’ll find somewhere to hide after that.”

Stiles trembled. The King’s bedroom was some distance away from where they were. He wasn’t sure if they would be able to make it undetected. They had no weapons and Stiles wouldn’t be able to hold his own in a fight against an alpha. It was physically impossible.

“Come on,” Derek encouraged, shifting back around so that he could lead the omega like he had before. They navigated down the opposite hallway towards the King’s bedroom. Stiles imagined what their wedding day might have been like to keep himself calm. They would have said their vows in front of everyone. Scott and Stiles’s father would have been there. After that, Derek would have taken him back to his room and prepared him for the bonding ceremony. Stiles would have been too distracted by all of the people watching them but Derek would have redirected his attention, making him focus on just him, only him. He would have made Stiles feel like the king he was supposed to be and they would have been mated.

“What do you mean you can’t find either of them?” an angry voice screamed somewhere in front of them.

Stiles nearly tripped over Derek who had begun to push him backwards as the footsteps that belonged to the voice came in their direction. They scurried backwards, turning a corner and pressing themselves against a wall. Derek’s body hovered about Stiles to protect him from whatever they were going to face.

“It’s not that hard to find two princes!” the voice came again. “They’re probably with each other right now. All of the exits are covered. They are in here somewhere, find them!” Static replied to the yelling and Stiles realized that the man was speaking to another assailant across from him. As soon as he was done yelling, the other man scurried away, probably off to search for them. “Fucking idiots. They have one job and they can’t figure it out. Kill the king and the two princes. How hard is that? They killed the rest of the fucking place like it was no big deal.”

Derek’s eyes flashed red and Stiles froze underneath him. His expression softened a little when he noticed how frightful Stiles appeared. They waited as the sound of the invader came closer and closer. He’d turn the corner soon and discover them.

When he finally did, Derek lashed out, claws swiping through the air. Stiles collapsed to the ground as the man’s gun swung, aiming at Derek but almost bashing into Stiles’s head. Derek struggled with the man, gripping the gun and attempting to force it out of his hand. His claws sank into the man’s arm but it wasn’t enough. He was an alpha too and he fought back just as hard. The gun dropped once Derek’s fangs sank into the man’s arm and he let out a scream of pain, slamming Derek into the ground. Derek struggled to fight from the position he was in and was beginning to fail. Every time he’d try to claw at the man, he’d miss.

Stiles instinctively grabbed for the gun, not having any idea how to properly use it but grabbing for it anyway. He swung, praying that the two didn’t switch positions at the last second, and slammed the butt of the gun into the man’s head. He groaned, dropping to the ground beside Derek. Stiles swung again and again until the man stopped making miserable noises and bled from the head. He dropped the gun out of his shaking hands and stumbled back.

The assailant looked dead and for all Stiles knew, he had killed him. He sank back against the wall, eyes blurring quickly and a loud sob escaped his mouth. Derek rushed over, immediately covering his mouth to muffle the noise. He pressed his forehead against Stiles

“Shh,” he hushed. “It’s okay. He’s not dead. Stiles, it’s okay. You didn’t kill him, baby. You didn’t do anything wrong. He was going to hurt you and me. You gotta calm down before someone hears you.”

Stiles hiccuped, listening for the faint sound of the man’s heartbeat. Derek hadn’t lied; he was still breathing and relief flooded through him. The man had intended to kill them but Stiles wasn’t a murderer. Even if he had killed the worst man in the world, he would have thrown up afterwards out of guilt.

“You saved me,” Derek told him. “You did.”

Stiles nodded against his forehead.

“Okay, we have to go. They will have heard him scream.”

Stiles rose to his feet with the help of Derek. He helped him step over the unconscious, bleeding body and back into the hallway that they had come from.

“D-Der, we need guns. We need something other than your claws.”

Derek shook his head, dragging the poor boy along. “Guns draw attention, Stiles. We can’t risk that in here. Once we find some shelter, I’ll look for something better, okay? But for now, we need to stay quiet and keep moving.”

They reached the King’s room after what felt like an endless amount of time. Derek shut the door quietly behind him and began to rifle through things. He didn’t pay attention to the King’s dead body on the floor but Stiles knew he had already seen it. He had probably cried over it when he discovered him. He could have escaped and left Stiles for dead but he came back for him.

“Stiles, come over here,” he ordered. “I don’t want you over there.”

Stiles’s eyes were transfixed on the body. Bloody claw marks cut through his chest and neck. They hadn’t killed him with a gun like they had with the other palace people. They had killed the King slowly and painfully.

“Stiles,” Derek said again with more command in it. Stiles obeyed and went over to him.

He could see the glisten of tears in Derek’s eyes that he was clearly trying to hide. He pretended like he hadn’t noticed.

“It’s just behind this wardrobe. Help me push it, please.”

They shoved the wardrobe out of the way and it revealed another door, just as Derek had promised. A sigh of relief slipped out of Stiles and Derek gave him a brief hopeful smile. He opened the door and revealed a dark tunnel. Werewolves had night vision but it was darker than black in the tunnel and Stiles wasn’t sure it was going to help.

“Okay, go ahead,” Derek instructed. “I’ll be right behind you.”

Stiles stepped into the darkness, hardly being able to see his feet as they stepped in front of him one by one. He began to walk, arms stretched out to stop anything from colliding with his face.

“Der, it’s so dark,” he whined.

“I know, Just keep going. You’ll come to an end at some point. Push it open when you feel it.”

Stiles kept going, unable to feel Derek’s presence behind him. He stopped, waiting to hear his feet crunching on the dirt floor but he heard nothing.

“Der?”

“They’re in the tunnels!” he heard someone yell and then the sound of multiple running feet echoed throughout the tunnel.

“Stiles, run!” Derek yelled. Stiles saw the red of his eyes in the darkness and began to run. He might as well have been blind because as soon as he started to run, his vision blurred and he couldn’t see anything in front of him. He ran, holding one arm out, blindly trying to find the exit in the tunnel.

Guns fired behind them again and again. He heard Derek groaning in pain.

“Keep going!”

More guns fired and Stiles heard a bullet whiz by his head, it exploded into the wall beside him.

Finally, Stiles saw the small hint of light, a sliver of hope underneath what he found out to the the tunnel door. He shoved himself against it roughly but there was no buge. He screamed in frustration, slamming against it again.

“Derek! It’s stuck!”

Derek reached him in half a second, he slammed his body along with Stiles until the door broke open. The two burst through the opening into the night. While Stiles collapsed onto the ground, Derek fell on top of the double door tunnel in an attempt to hold it shut.

“Find me something to hold this with!” he shouted and Stiles scrambled, searching the area. Derek struggled to keep the door shut, full on alpha so that he had all his strength. The men on the other side put up a good fight, some of the being alphas themselves.

“Hurry!”

Stiles found something metallic in the dark thanks to the moon. He shoved it through the door handles and watched as Derek twisted the metal without hardly any effort until it kept the doors shut.

They stumbled back, watching the door like they were waiting for the metal to break. When it didn’t, Stiles sighed in relief.

“Gotta keep going,” Derek slurred in pain.

Stiles took one look at him and even in the dark, he could tell he was bleeding badly. Derek kept moving despite the multiple wounds he carried.

“Derek, you need to rest!”

“No, we, we have to get somewhere safe. We can’t be out in the open like this.”

“Where do we go?”

Derek stumbled down the hill they exited on top of. He nearly fell before Stiles caught him, steadying him on his feet. He tried to hold the wounds closed with his hands but there were too many.

“I know someone, in the city. We gotta find her house. She’ll help us.”

“Okay, I need you to stay with me. I don’t know where I’m going. Please, Derek.”

Derek nodded once, a slow, dragged out motion. “I-I’m here.”

They reached the bottom of the hill with difficulty, Derek almost falling over every few steps they took. Stiles kept checking behind him to see if the assailants had followed. Every time he did, nobody was there.

Stiles felt an ache flowing through the arms that half carried Derek. He realized that he was subconsciously taking his pain away, causing the alpha to go limp with relief. Derek seemed to realize what he was doing at the same time. He stumbled away, ripping his body from Stiles’s arm. Without the support, he fell, landing on his side.

“D-don’t,” Derek growled slightly. “Don’t try to take my pain.”

Stiles looked at him like he was stupid. “Why not? I need you to be able to walk. I can handle some pain.”

“N-n-no. I don’t want you to feel this. I’m okay. I just need to keep walking.” He rose to his feet like a newborn deer, wobbly and unsophisticated. “I think her house is close by.”

“What’s it look like?” Stiles asked, keeping Derek’s attention on something other than the pain.

“It’s brown,” he muttered. Every house looked a shade of brown in the dark. “It’s got a flag on top.” He started to walk again, stumbling but staying on his feet. Stiles wanted to reach out however, he kept his hands to himself, worried that the unstable alpha would lash out.  Instead, he followed directly behind him to make sure he didn’t collapse randomly.

Eventually, he did though. His weak legs gave out from under him and this time, he didn’t try to get back on his feet. Stiles fell to his knees beside him, fear running through him. Derek had passed out from the pain, looking like he was sleeping.

“Derek? Damn it, Derek! I don’t know what to do,” the omega said pathetically. “I don’t know where we’re supposed to be going. Please, Derek!”

He tried to pull the pain from him but found that there was nothing to pull. In his unconscious state, Derek wasn’t feeling pain. Stiles wasn’t sure if that was a good or a bad thing. He sat in the dirt surrounded by houses and small shops and cried into his alpha’s chest. Everyone must have been locked up in their house during the attack. Nobody would risk their lives to help Stiles. He was nobody. He wasn’t even a king yet.

But Derek was.

Stiles couldn’t let the new king of Blackwood die as well.

He rose to his feet, wiping the tears from his face and began to drag Derek’s bleeding body through the dirty. He had to find the house with the flag. Derek said that whoever lived there would help them and they needed help. He heaved Derek, using every single ounce of strength. The alpha was already much bigger than him and as an omega, Stiles didn’t have half the strength he needed to carry a body like Derek’s. He continued to drag and stop every few seconds, just praying that the flag house was close. Every bit of muscle ached and burned. He snarled in pain, fighting against himself to stop. He couldn’t stop. The invaders were bound to come looking for them eventually. They already knew they had escaped. Getting out of the open was their only hope.

The flag he was looking for was just a few houses down. He laughed with joy. They were almost there, just a few more yards and he’d have Derek safely inside of a house. When he was close enough, he set Derek on the ground and ran to the door. He slammed his fist against it in desperate hope.

“Please, we need help!” he begged. “Open the door, please! I have the Prince with me. He needs help!”

The door opened and revealed a dark haired girl with a bow and arrow pointed directly at his chest. Stiles back up, hands in the air and nearly fell off the porch of the house.

“I-I,” he tried to explain. “The Prince, Prince Derek, he’s injured. He needs help. Please, the palace was under attack. The King is dead. Derek said to come here. He said you could help.”

The brunette stared at him warily.

Stiles motioned to the body a few feet away from where he stood. “Please, he needs help.”

After a few more painstaking moments, the girl lowered her weapon. “Hurry up and grab him than!”

Stiles looked at her with relief and watched her push a line of mountain ash away from the doorway. It struck him as strange until he connected the pieces. The girl that stood in front of him, no older than himself, was human. She didn’t have any powers or supernatural abilities to protect herself. She had a bow and arrow and a house lined with mountain ash.

“Hurry up!” she hissed.

Stiles rushed back to Derek who began to come back to himself and moan in pain while Stiles dragged him up the porch and into the house. The girl closed the door then grabbed a jar of mountain ash to reseal her barrier.

“What happened at the palace?” she questioned sharply. She was eyeing Derek bleeding on her floor. “What happened to him?”

“King’s dead,” Stiles whispered. “I don’t know anything. People attacked the palace, killed everyone. Derek got us out. I don’t know. You didn’t know the palace was under attack?”

The girl shook her head.

“Then what’s up with the protection?” Stiles looked at the bow and arrow still in her hands.

“For protection,” she replied bluntly. “Look, whoever attacked the palace is probably still looking for you, take him down to the basement. You’ll be safer down there.” She nodded toward the only other door in her small home.

“Thank you,” Stiles whispered quietly, truly thankful for her kindness.

She didn’t say anything more, checking through the window for any threats. Stiles brought Derek down to the basement, resting him on the cool floor. His eyes fluttered open for a few moments and he smiled tiredly at Stiles.

“You’re safe,” he whispered. “We got out.”

Stiles felt a sad laugh bubbling up inside of him. Even in his painful state, Derek was still focused on Stiles’s safety.

The girl came down the stairs a few minutes later, carrying towels, water and a first aid kit. She crouched down next to Derek looking over him with a glum look.

“Hey, Derek,” she greeted with a half smile.

Derek, with his eyes closed, smiled back. “Hey, Allison.”

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allison helps Stiles and Derek after they escape from the palace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Small trigger warning again: Stiles has a bad dream about the attack. Very minor but still.

Derek promptly passed out after greeting the girl, Allison. She had begun to wipe the wounds clean one by one. The clear water she brought down turned a shade of red and it made Stiles worried. She gave Stiles a clean washcloth to wipe his face which he remembered still had blood on it. He scrubbed until his face hurt then turned his attention back to Derek and Allison. 

“Why isn’t he healing?” Stiles practically whined in fear. Derek was an alpha for pete’s sake. He should have been healing already. 

“Pain,” Allison said. “Pain triggers the healing.” 

Stiles looked at her like she was insane. “He’s already in enough pain!” He hadn’t meant to say it with so much venom in his voice, it had slipped. 

“Stiles, is it?” Allison questioned with sass. 

Stile should have been used to people knowing his name without him introducing himself. He was the son of one of the four kings and the fiance of another future king. Everyone knew him and he hardly knew anyone. Despite Allison attitude, he nodded. 

“I know enough about werewolves to understand that he needs pain. Right now, he’s not feeling anything, right? He’s passed out. If you want him to heal properly, he needs a different kind of pain or you need to get him to shift.” 

Stiles gulped. He knew it was a thing, that Allison wasn’t actually lying but he didn’t want to trust her. It was better to not trust anyone in their case since a group of attackers had murdered everyone in the palace including the King and were currently searching for them because they weren’t supposed to make it out alive. But Derek had specifically told Stiles that this girl could help and he needed to keep the new king of Blackwood alive. 

“Okay, am I supposed to break an arm or something?” 

“Maybe not that harsh, Stiles,” Allison said with a smirk. “Try slapping him. It gives him a little pain and it makes him angry, triggers the shift.” 

Stiles wanted to laugh. She must not have know that he was an alpha and that he could tear both of their faces off if he was mad enough. 

“I feel like this is a really, really bad idea.” 

“Just do it, omega.” 

Stiles lifted his hand in the air and swung down hard, coming in contact with Derek’s warm cheek. The wolf didn’t even twitch. 

“Again,” Allison commanded. 

Stiles slapped and violently shook Derek. “Please, Der! You need to heal. You need to shift, damn it!” He lifted his hand again, curling it into a tight fist and made contact with Derek’s cheekbone in one swift movement. Stiles heard a sickling crack and realized that it the bone in his fist. Luckily Derek shot up, knocking the poor omega back and let out a furious growl. 

“Shut up!” Allison yelled back. “Someone’s gonna hear you.” 

Derek collapsed back down to the ground letting out a groan. His eyes were a furious red and his claws had extended, digging into the wooden floor. He let out a shaky gasp, shutting his eyes tightly. 

Allison and Stiles watched as he struggled, clearly trying to hold off a full shift. His wounds began to slowly heal much to their relief. Without the fear of Derek dying, Stiles succumbed to the pain in his wrist. Punching Derek’s face probably hadn't been the best idea. He cradled it against his chest hissing in pain. It would heal, much slower than the alpha but nonetheless. 

“I'm going to go make sure nobody heard him,” Allison spoke after a few minutes of Derek shuttering and harsh breathing. She rose to her feet leaving the alpha and omega behind. 

Derek opened his eyes and looked at Stiles. He sat crisscross next to him. Derek’s eyes immediately went to his wrist. 

“W-what happened?” He started to sit up but Stiles stopped him, pushing him back down to the floor. He wasn’t fully healed yet. 

“Nothing,” Stiles lied. “I’m okay. Just focus on healing.” 

“Stiles,” he insisted using his alpha voice. Of course it had a deeper effect on Stiles since he was both an omega and closely connected to Derek. He lowered his head in submission. He didn’t want to make Derek feel bad even though it wasn’t his face. 

“I had to punch your face so that you’d wake up and shift,” Stiles mumbled. “And I think I broke my wrist in the process.” 

“Shit, Stiles,” he groaned and sat up again, clutching his stomach. Stiles didn’t try to stop him. He kept his eyes cast down. “Let me see.” 

Stiles lifted his hand carefully and showed Derek. Light fingers brushed against the cracked bone. He hissed slight but Derek’s touch felt good even mixed with the pain. Gently, he placed his hand on top of Stiles’s and started pulling his pain away with blackened veins. 

“Der?” 

“Shh,” he hushed with his eyes closed. The pain disappeared, dwindling from his wrist and coursing through Derek’s. Compared to the pain he was in a few moments earlier, Stiles’s pain was probably nothing to Derek. 

Stiles watched the alpha’s abdomen heal with record timing. Soon, there was only a small trace of any of the wounds, pinkish flesh still healing over. He was so fascinated by it that he forgot his own pain for a second.  
“I’m sorry I hurt you,” Derek whispered, pressing up against him. 

“Wasn’t really you as much as your face,” Stiles joked but the alpha didn’t bite. 

“Need to take care of your smell,” he slurred his words and Stiles remembered that he still smelled heavily like heat although fear and exhaustion had probably masked it since they escaped. 

Stiles nodded absentmindedly.

“Do you want me to scent you?” There was something off in Derek’s voice. The thought of Derek marking him exhilarated Stiles but it didn’t seem like he was feeling the same thing. 

“Will it help?” Heat scents were brutal and they stayed long after the heat was gone. Three days of straight sex was a hard scent to cover with only Derek rubbing up against his skin. Stiles knew he needed more, a stronger scent but he also wasn’t willing to say it. 

“As much as it can,” he muttered. 

“There’s nothing stronger?” he insinuated, trying to get his point across without sounding like a horny boy who wanted his alpha to jack off on him. 

Derek caught on quickly. “No,” he answered firmly. 

“Why not?” 

“Because I said no.” 

“It will mask my post heat pheromones, Derek. You know that as well as anyone and it will be a sign to everyone that I’m yours.” 

“You’re not technically mine, Stiles.” 

It shouldn’t have hurt Stiles like it did yet he felt like he had been punched in the stomach. It was the truth for all intensive purposes. They weren’t technically each others until after the mating ceremony which wasn’t going to happen anytime soon. 

“What does it matter, Derek? So what if we aren’t married yet. Alphas mark omegas all the time without being properly married. My best friend, Scott, scent marks his beta all the time. It’s not a permanent thing. I just don’t want to smell like this anymore! The man who attacked me smelled me and he almost-” Stiles cut himself off. 

“Stiles,” Derek sympathised. 

“Whatever, Derek. Just forget about it. I’m sure I’ll go back to smelling like my normal self soon. It’s not a big deal.” 

Allison reentered the room after they had fallen silent. 

“I think it would be safer if you two slept down here. There’s an escape ladder right over there just in case you need to leave in a hurry. I only have two pillows and one blanket, sorry. I’m not used to have guests.” 

“That’s fine, thank you, Allison,” Derek spoke, rising to his feet to grab the pillows and blanket from her.  He laid the two pillows next to each other on the hard wooden floor and stretched the blanket out in front of them. Stiles wasn’t looking forward to sleeping next to him but he wasn’t too keen on sleeping in the corner without a pillow either. 

“Let me know if you need anything, alright? I’m just right up there,” she responded, pointing above us.

Derek thanked her again for everything and she retreated up the stairs. 

“Stiles, come here,” Derek commanded. 

Stiles ignored him, facing away from him. He could feel the pathetic tears fill his eyes. The man who attacked him had been right, Derek didn’t want him. 

“Please, Stiles. Let’s go to bed. We need to save our energy.” 

Stiles crawled over to the second pillow and rested his head on his with his back toward Derek. Derek proceeded to wrap the blanket around the two of them and tug him closer. He didn’t fight it only because being so close calmed his nerves. At least Derek had the decency to fake his liking toward Stiles. 

They fell asleep like that without saying a word. 

+

Stiles woke to a dark room a couple of hours later, shooting up from a nightmare. The man had come back for him even though Stiles knew he was dead. He had ripped Stiles away from Derek’s arms and spewed vile words in his face. He told Stiles that he was going to make him smell like him and make Derek watch. 

Derek shot up right after Stiles had. Two seconds before Stiles let out an ugly sob.

“Hey,” he comforted, bringing the shaking omega into his arms. “It’s okay. It was just a dream. You’re safe with me.” 

Stiles shook his head. 

“Please, Der.” He needed to smell like him so much that it scared him. So that no other alpha would touch him. “Please, please, please.” 

“Okay, okay, baby. I need to do calm down before I do this, okay?” 

Stiles shook from the aftermath of the nightmare. He couldn't calm himself quick enough. 

“I'm right here, Stiles. Just breathe. I can't do this while you're panicking.” 

Stiles worked on slowing his breathing. He gripped Derek aiming to match his heartbeat with his own. Gradually, it started to work and Stiles’s iron grip loosened. Derek placed tender kisses on Stiles’s forehead continually reassuring him that he was safe and with him. Once he sensed that Stiles had calmed down, he shifted so that he was able to look at his face. 

“Lay down for me, okay?” 

Stiles complied and slid down against the pillow. Derek loomed over him. 

“How do you want me to do this?” 

If Stiles hadn’t been on the border of panicking again, he would have told Derek to go slow and make it feel good but he didn’t have time to for that. His fear of another alpha snatching him up took every arousing feeling from his body and crushed it. He just needed to smell like Derek right that instant. 

“F-fast,” Stiles stuttered. “Just go fast, please. Just do it.” 

Derek nodded, keeping his eyes on Stiles as he unbuttoned his pants. His shirt had already been removed and although Allison had left a shirts that belonged to an old boyfriend of hers, he didn’t wear it to bed. Stiles’s shirt had been covered with another man’s blood so he took one of the old boyfriend’s shirts and slept in it. It was sticking to his skin was sweat as he lifted it for Derek. 

Derek’s hand slipped into his own pants and began to touch himself gently. Stiles could tell he was purposefully focusing all of his attention of Stiles, not taking much pleasure in his movements. He rested their foreheads together as the feeling built up. He kept his quiet moans low enough that Stiles strained to hear them. 

They had barely kissed less than 24 hours prior and now, Derek was jacking off on top of him, although there was hardly anything sexual about the situation. It had become pure need for Stiles when he woke up. 

“Close,” Derek struggled to warn. He received a nod from Stiles and soon he felt the warmth of Derek’s release on his stomach. Stiles sighed in relief and rubbed it into his skin so that it would stain his scent. 

Derek flushed face buried itself in Stiles’s neck, breathing him in. 

“Thank you,” Stiles whispered. “Thank you, Der.” 

Derek made a strange noise in response. He buttoned his pants back up after a few minutes of heavy breathing and let Stiles curl up next to him. The omega snuggled against his chest even though he had been mad at him a few hours earlier. He needed the comfort to help him drift back to sleep. 

“You smell like me,” Derek whispered into his ear.

Stiles made a happy noise. “I smell like you.” 


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allison tells Stiles how she and Derek met. Derek and Stiles talk about their relationship and the attack.

Stiles slept soundly after Derek scented him. The warmth of his bare skin pressed against his own made him never want to wake up. Derek kept his head tucked in the crook of Stiles’s neck, breathing evenly with sleep. He gently pushed the alpha off to the side so that he could stand. Derek hardly stirred at the movement.

He twirled his wrist curiously, amazed that it didn’t hurt anymore. His injuries tended to take twice as long as alphas and half the time as humans to actually heal. Derek taking his pain must had sped the healing along. He smiled down at the sleeping alpha before exiting the room through the basement stairwell.

Allison was already up by the time he opened the door. She was cooking at the stove, cracking eggs into the pan one by one. Stiles had a hard time remembering the last time he had actually eaten. It must have been at some point during his heat but since he had a actually meal? That was a mystery.

“Morning,” Allison greeted, keeping her attention on the pan.

“Any news?” Stiles asked, hoping for something good.

Allison shook her head. “Nothing, it’s been quiet all morning.”

That worried Stiles. The King had been murdered, his entire palace slaughtered and his son was missing. How hadn’t there been any news? There should have been some sort of uproar or at least guards informing the citizens of the attack. Only, all the guards were dead along with the King. Everyone who knew of the ominous attack was long dead by now, except for the two of them.

“What happened in there?” she asked, serving him some eggs a few minutes later. “How come nobody sounded the alarm?”

“They killed the guards on the walls. Dressed in black, snuck around in the shadows. Nobody expected them.”

“How’d you and Derek get out?”

“Tunnel in the King’s room. Derek got us out.” He took a fork full of eggs, moaning at the taste. His stomach growled with hunger. “Do you think anyone is coming for us?”

Allison shrugged. “Nobody has come yet. There's a lot of houses to search. Maybe they think you're already gone?”

Stiles shook his head. “They know we didn't get very far. Derek was shot and bleeding. They'll find us eventually.”

Allison didn't respond to that. Stiles figured that she didn't have anything positive to say so she didn't.

“How'd you and Derek meet?” Stiles asked trying to change the depressing subject.

“Weird story actually,” she said with a smile. “I almost killed him when I met him. Nearly shot him through his heart with an arrow. He was young as was I and I didn't know who he was. He found me in the woods after some bad things happened. I escaped a group of hunters and when I ran into Derek, it had been weeks of being alone and I was quite honestly scared of anything that moved. I had only heard stories of alphas, all the hunters loved to kill them. So when Derek flashed his eyes at me after I almost shot him, I nearly fainted. I didn't realize at the time that I had almost killed the Prince. He took me back into the city and fed me, cleaned me up and took me to the King. He let me stay, bought me a house and ever since then Derek comes to visit every once in awhile. Usually not when he's been shot though.”

“Yeah, that's quite the story,” he responded with a laugh. “Thanks for not shooting my fiancé’s head off.”

“He's a good guy, you're lucky to have him.”

Stiles agreed. Despite what Derek said the previous night, he still felt like he belonged to him, wedding or no wedding. They were still engaged for all intents and purposes.

“Thank you for the food, Allison. I should go wake Derek.” Stiles excused himself and ventured back down the basement stairs. Derek was sitting up by the time he reached the bottom of the stairs. He looked up at Stiles and rubbed a hand over his tired face.

“Allison made some breakfast if you want to eat. Nobody has come looking for us yet. They haven’t even announced the attack or the King’s death.” Stiles didn’t realize how insensitive he sounded until the words slipped out of his mouth. The King wasn’t just anyone, he was still Derek’s father and Derek probably hadn’t even gotten the chance to say goodbye.

“I-I’m sorry,” he replied quickly.

Derek shook his head, rising to his feet. He walked over to Stiles who averted his eyes. He bared his neck in submission. Stiles thought Derek was going to lash out at him for bringing up his father’s death again. Instead, he placed a kiss on Stiles’s collarbone, lingering.

“It’s our job to keep each other safe now. Just you and me,” he whispered to him. “We protect each other.”

“Where are we going to go?”

“Home, your home.”

Stiles’s heart leaped with excitement and hope. His home. His father would be able to help them. He’d protect them from whatever people tried to hurt them. It was just getting there that was going to be the hard part.

“Just don’t leave me, please,” Stiles whispered in fear. “Don’t leave me like J-Jeremy and please don’t ever say that I’m not yours. I’m yours, Derek. I was yours the second my father told me I was to marry you. I don’t need a stupid wedding to be yours.”

“Stiles,” Derek croaked. “I don’t want to force you to be mine. You didn’t have a choice before but now you do.”

“I know I have a choice, Derek but you and I need each other. You’re the only thing that’s left of your kingdom. You have to bond with me and breed me so that there can be hope for Blackwood.”

“Jesus, Stiles!” Derek exclaimed. “I’m not going to fuck you just for an heir. We were both forced into this marriage. I care about you so much but I’m not willing to put your life at risk because of me. I’m going to get us to Beacon Hills and we will figure out what to do from there but I will not tie you to me. I can’t do that to you.”

“Why the hell not? It’s what was going to happen before!”

“Because, Stiles! If one us was to get taken or die, the bond would have terrible consequences. What if you decide that you don’t want this, me, when you get back home? Huh? I don’t want you stuck with me when you don’t have to be.”

“But I-”

“You don’t know what you want. You’ve known me for four weeks. We just had our first kiss a night ago! Everything was meant to go slower than this, sweeter but it’s not. I want to protect you, Stiles. If by the end of this, you still want me, then we will talk about it but right now, we just need to work on getting to Beacon Hills before a war breaks out.”

Stiles caved. He was in no mood to fight with an alpha and he wouldn’t be able to anyway. It was a losing battle from the start and he didn’t want to upset Derek even more.

“I’m sorry,” Stiles whispered again.

“You just have to trust me, alright? I will do everything in my power to keep you safe.”

“I believe you.” And he did.

+

Something was off when they reached the top of the stairs. Allison was speaking to someone else and Derek stopped, holding Stiles back. They both listened behind the door.

“There was an attack on the palace last night,” someone said. “The King and all of his advisors and servants were murdered by assailants. His son and fiance were the only two to have made it out alive. It’s imperative that we find them quickly. They believe that Prince Derek hired the assailants to murder his father and staged his own escape so that he would be named King.”

Derek let out a low growl, tensing at the words. Stiles reached up and placed a hand against his back to keep his in control.

“They think the Prince killed the King?” Allison asked in astonishment.

“It seems so, Allison.”

The room fell into a silence.

Derek turned to him in the dark stairwell with tear stricken eyes. Stiles had never seen an alpha cry before.

“I-I didn’t,” he whimpered, eyes pleading in the dark. He whispered so low that Stiles wasn’t positive he had heard him. “I promise I didn’t.”

It took Stiles a moment to figure out that Derek was telling him that he hadn’t killed his father like the man was telling Allison. It hadn’t even crossed his mind. Derek loved his father; he wasn’t a cold-blooded murderer.

“Der, I would never think that.”

Derek slumped against the wall as the voices cut off with a curt goodbye. He told Allison to inform one of the guards if she heard anything or saw anything. They still believed Derek and Stiles were in the city. As soon as the doors shut, Derek let out a quiet sob.

Stiles knelt near him as Allison opened the door with a look of concern plastered across her face. She took a look at Derek and nodded, shutting the door so that Stiles could help Derek privately.

Since the King’s murder, Derek hadn’t had much time to sit and mourn. He was busy protecting Stiles or trying not to die from gunshot wounds. Here, in the basement, was the first time he showed any remorse for his father’s death and it was coming out all at once. He folded in on himself, shaking like a leaf. Stiles reached out then paused, worried that Derek didn’t want his touch.

It wasn’t that Derek didn’t want him, Stiles realized, it was that he was scared of the consequences that came with all of those feelings. Derek probably thought one or both of them wasn’t going to make it out of the city alive and he wanted to protect Stiles from that. He said harsh things to keep Stiles at bay, keep him from wanting me than Derek could give. Stiles accepted that. He was never a person who took more than they were given. He was willing to go as slow as Derek wanted, no mating, no sex, none of that unless Derek fully consented too. He didn’t need any of those things; he just needed Derek with him and he knew he’d be safe.

Derek interrupted his thoughts with another sob. This time, Stiles didn’t hesitate to touch him. He pressed a hand tenderly against his cheek, brushing his thumb along the scruff. Derek leans into the touch, stifling his sounds for a moment.

“He’s dead,” he mumbled after his tears had stopped coming. “He’s dead and I’m alive.”

Stiles remained quiet, not depriving the wolf of his touch for one second. He had added his second hand, placing it on top of Derek’s where it sat up against his knee.

“I didn’t even want to be king. I was born into it but I never truly wanted it.”

Stiles, an omega who wanted to be king and Derek, an alpha who didn’t. They were a strange pair.

“You don’t have to be king,” Stiles finally whispered back. “Nobody ever said you had to. You could give the crown to someone else in your family.”

“They’re all dead except for my uncle and I’d rather be king than let him take the crown.”

Derek had never spoken of the rest of his family. Stiles knew they perished in a fire when he was young and away on a hunting trip with his father. He remembered hearing about it all the way in Beacon Hills. His own father had to travel to Blackwood to attend the funeral out of respect.

“So let’s take it back, we can rule together. Differently even. However you want to rule, your kingdom will follow you.”

“How do you know?” He stared at Stiles with such intensity, like he was begging for an answer that made sense.

Stiles took a breath and looked him straight in the eye before saying, “Because I would.”

Before either of them could react, Derek leaned in and caught Stiles’s lips. It was their second kiss and somehow it felt more wonderful than the first. They were both desperate for something, to feel something more. Stiles opened his mouth to let Derek in and was rewarded with a pleased growl from him. There was no fight for dominance; Stiles let Derek led the kiss, surrendering wholly to his mouth. A quiet moan left him and it caused Derek to pull away, breathing heavily.

“I must be giving you whiplash,” Derek uttered. Stiles tried to kiss him again, pull him back from where he was going but Derek pulled away. “One second I tell you that I just want to protect you and the next, I’m nearly fucking you with my tongue.”

Stiles blushed. “I’m not opposed to the latter.”

Derek laughed awkwardly.

“I understand where you are coming from. You don’t want me tied to you and I get that but kissing has no tie. We can go slow like we both wanted. We’re going to be spending a lot of time with each other for a while. I’m okay with just kissing and touching. Plus, you still owe me, remember?”

Before the attack, Derek had told him he’d finish what he started as soon as they were safe. He still hadn’t finished in Stiles’s book.

“I remember,” Derek whispered, reluctantly tilting Stiles’s face towards his again. “I did already scent you though.”

Stiles remembered very clearly. He wished they could have savored that moment.

“A little more couldn’t hurt?”

Derek smiled then kissed him again. He pulled Stiles to his chest, helping him straddle his lap. They kissed and kissed and kissed until their lips were swollen and their chests hurt from the lack of air. It was nice to pretend like there wasn’t some immediate danger outside. Just for a second, neither of them worried that they’d be found.

And then there was another knock on the door.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek and Stiles have to escape once again.

Derek and Stiles jolted upward, opening the basement door. Allison immediately put her finger over her mouth to keep them quiet. Stiles still felt flush in the face from all the kissing and hoped Allison didn’t notice. She seemed more concerned with whoever was on the other side of the door. 

“King’s guard, open the door,” a deep male voice called from the other side. 

“King’s guard?” Stiles mouthed to Derek. There wasn’t a King’s guard anymore. They had all been slaughtered in the palace. 

“King’s guard?” Allison called back. “I heard the King had been murdered along with his guards.” 

“Not King Henry’s guard, ma’am. We are the new King Peter’s guard.” 

Derek went unbelievably tense next to Stiles. 

“Open the door, ma’am.” 

Allison motioned for them to go back down stairs. Stiles had to physically drag him back into the basement so that he could close the door. They stood in the middle of the room listening to the conversation above them. Stiles strained to hear but Derek’s attention was on nothing else.

“The new king?” Allison asked the guards. 

“With the King being dead and his son being at large, the next in line is King Peter. With his late sister being queen, King Peter is subject to the throne since the late King Henry had no siblings and Prince Derek is being accused of murder, King Peter will take the crown until matters can be solved.” 

Stiles held onto Derek’s hand, forcing the alpha to remain in place when he pushed forward. He knew that he’d have no real control over Derek if he really wanted to go upstairs but he had to at least try. They needed to protect each other like Derek had said. 

“One man already came around to inform me of Prince Derek’s escape. I’ll make sure to keep an eye out for them.”

“That’s not why we are here, ma’am.” 

Stiles heart thumped so loud that he was positive the guards upstairs could hear him. Most of the King’s guard consisted of betas with a few alphas scattered in there. Betas were just as good at hearing heartbeats and lies as alphas were and they’d hear Stiles soon if they hadn’t already. 

“Why are you here than?” 

“We are here because we received an anonymous tip that you may be harboring Prince Derek and his fiance, Prince Stiles of Beacon Hills. You do realize this would be treason against the King, new and old, correct?” 

Allison didn’t miss a beat. “Of course I realize that, sir. Which is why I think it’s absurd that you would even accuse me of something like that.” 

“It’s nothing against you, ma’am. We are just doing our job. Any suspicious activity is to be investigated.” 

“Fine, take a look around if you feel the need. If you can’t already see, it’s not a big place so it shouldn’t take you long to be on your way.” 

Stiles and Derek took simultaneous steps back as they heard the guard enter the house. Stiles looked back at the exit Allison had pointed out earlier. She told them they could use it if they needed to escape in a hurry. It was a ladder that led straight up to a small door. 

“We have to go,” Stiles whispered lowly. The guards footfall was coming closer to the door. 

“Allison?” 

“They won’t hurt her if they don’t find us here,” Stiles informed him. He was already walking steadily and quietly to the door. “Please, Der. We need to keep moving. They’ll find us if we stay.” 

Derek nodded numbly and retreated to where Stiles was climbing the ladder. His foot slipped underneath him and he would have fallen back onto the ground if Derek hadn’t been behind him to catch him. He steadied him quickly, keeping a hand firmly against his back to prevent any more mishaps. They could both hear the guards about to open the door. Stiles unlatched the opening with shaky hands and slipped through the door onto the other side. He helped pull Derek up with him, quickly shutting the top just as the guards rushed into the room. Derek stayed on top of the omega’s body unmoving. 

“See?” Allison’s mocking voice said. “Nobody here. I don’t know who gave you the tip but maybe you should be giving their house a search instead.” 

“Sorry for the inconvenience, ma’am. Just let us know if you hear anything. King Peter is adamant on finding them and having a fair trial for them.” 

“Sure,” Allison replied harshly. 

“Fucking Peter,” Derek growled against Stiles. “I knew he'd do something like this one day. He was always jealous of my mother for being the one with the crown. He knew that if my father and I were out of the picture, the crown would be handed to him with no hesitation.”

Stiles remembered the stories of the uproar that came with Talia, Derek’s mother, becoming Queen instead of Peter becoming King. Talia was an alpha like Peter and her son and firstborn which automatically meant she was going to be given the crown over Peter. But the Four Kingdoms had never had a Queen rule alone so Henry was married to her and became king.  “You think he killed your father?” Stiles asked in shock. 

“I know he did. I’m surprised it took him this long. Maybe he thought that he could wait him out and kill me when the opportunity was right but by then, you and I would have been married and possibly with a child on the way. It would have foiled his entire plan.” 

Derek lifted himself off of Stiles and pulled him to his feet. They were in a back alley next to Allison’s house. It was quiet and oddly still for what was going on just on the other side. They needed to get out of the city before the guards found them but it was too light outside for them to get away unnoticed. 

“Should we go back down?” 

Derek shook his head. “They’ll come back. Whoever told them about us probably saw us last night. We have to go somewhere else until night and then we will go beyond the walls. It’s going to be hard but we have to try.” 

Stiles felt his body go cold. He didn’t want to run. Running from the men who tried to kill them was enough to last him a lifetime. Now, they were going to have to escape an entire army of King Peter’s guards without being noticed or they were dead. He truly doubted that they’d have a fair trial. 

“What if we went to your uncle, explained to him that it wasn’t us? Maybe it wasn’t him that did this?” Stiles wanted to believe what his brain was telling him but he knew, just like he knew the sky was blue, that King Peter’s men were the ones who had murdered everyone. 

“He knows it wasn’t us, Stiles. He’s the one who killed all of them. He hired the assailants to murder my father and us but we escaped so now, he’s trying to fix his mistake by blaming it on us. It’s all a part of his plan. There will be no mercy if we are caught. Public execution.”

Stiles nodded, reaching out for Derek’s hand for reassurance. 

“You’ve trusted me this far,” he told him calmly. “Trust that I will get us out of here.” 

“Where will we go until dark? There must be guards crawling the streets right now. We can’t go out in plain sight.” 

“We stay low, hidden and keep moving. We have to get further from the palace and closer to the gate before we can stop. Take the back alleys. It’s safer that way. They’ll be searching houses.” 

Stiles silently thanked Allison for dressing them in normal clothes opposed to their regal looks. They most certainly would have been spotted right off the bat if they hadn’t changed into the ex-boyfriend's clothes.  

“Keep your eyes down, don’t look anyone in the eye and do not let go of my hand, okay?” 

Stiles did as he was told and kept his eyes trained on the ground, nodding his head in response. 

They took their first terrifying step forward. Stiles prayed to every single holy person he could think of to keep them alive and kept moving forward. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh Uncle Peter...  
> Next chapter is going to be intense:)


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek and Stiles try to make their escape over the wall.

The two princes hid in the darkening alley for hours. Derek had led them closer to the wall and kept them hidden until the sky became dark. Stiles was pushed up against Derek’s chest,  body stretched out between his legs and head resting on his shoulder. They were tucked in a corner hidden from sight. Stiles briefly fell asleep, comforted enough by the warm body beneath him to feel safe. He wished they could stay like that for a while longer but too soon, Derek gently nudged him awake and told him it was time. 

He stood on unstable legs from sitting so long. Derek helped steady him before checking around the corner to make sure the coast was clear. He stepped out into the moonlight and Stiles noticed it illuminated all of his features. He would have kissed him there in the moonlight if their situation hadn’t been completely dier. 

“How are we going to get over the wall?” Stiles knew there were guards posted in the look outs. It would be easy to sneak up on one of them and take them out but there also happened to be guards on the ground, protecting the actual gate. 

“ I will take the ones out on the ground and then we will sneak up,” Derek said matter of factly. 

“That's not going to work,” Stiles replied bluntly. “The guards are alphas and betas. I might be able to take on a human if I have to but not them and you can't take all of them.” 

“We don't have another choice, Stiles. If we don't get out tonight they'll find us tomorrow. I told you what will happen if they do find us. This is our only chance.” 

“Okay,” Stiles caved. “But for the love of God, do not do anything that will get you killed, please!” 

Derek smirked in the dim light. “Can't make any promises.” 

Stiles quickly swatted him with an angry look. 

“I'm only kidding,” Derek said, clearly trying to lighten the mood. It wasn't helping Stiles. He felt like he was going to have an anxiety attack. 

“Let's just get out of here.” 

“Stay close,” he whispered and waited for Stiles to nod. He kept him behind his back while they walked. 

They arrived at the gate in record time. Stiles could see a number of guards trailing the side of the wall. It looked like more than King Henry ever put out but then again, there hadn't been a recent assassination when King Henry posted guards. 

Derek directed Stiles to the side of the wall, covered by enough shadow space for them to creep closer. 

“Keep an eye out,” one guard shouted to the rest. “They'll try to escape at some point.” 

Stiles went ridged. Derek reached back and pressed a hand against his own to stop calm him and stop any further movement. 

“King Peter want us to kill them on sight?” 

“No, we are to detain them and bring them to the King. He wants them to confess in front of the city and have a public execution.” 

“You think the Prince kidnapped that little omega of his? Hoping to fuck him full with an heir so he can be King?” 

The other guard laughed heartily. “Probably, I'm surprised the kid isn't already knocked up. An alpha like him probably wouldn’t take no for an answer even if the kid begged.” 

Stiles felt like he was going to throw up. He remembered their first meeting and how Derek had almost lost control. It terrified him to think that had the King not been there to control him, he might have done exactly as the guards said. 

_ No, Derek wouldn’t have hurt me. He’s not like the others. He’s safe. I’ll always be safe with him.  _

Derek turned to him in the dark and made a signal that told Stiles to stay while he went toward the guards. Stiles watched in terror as Derek snuck up on the first one, furthest away from the group. He took him out with unbelievable precision and kept him from making a sound. A quick snap of the next and the body fell. He went on to the second guard. Stiles felt like he couldn't look away even if he wanted to. 

The guard held a gun across his chest, fingers gently resting against the metallic trigger. All it would take was one sound for them to give themselves away. Then everything would go to shit. Derek ducked behind a barrel as the soldier past him. He stood just as the guard passed and grabbed him, slicing through his neck. The guard let out a strangled gasp falling into the shadows with Derek. 

“What the hell was that?” Stiles’s heart stopped at the guards words. They heard the sound the fallen guard had made. 

“Whitmore, go check that out.” 

Another guard moved towards Derek’s stop with his gun up and ready. There was no way Derek would have been able to kill him without catching all of the other guards attentions. Stiles stepped out of the shadows a butt to do something incredibly stupid. Derek looked up at him, flashing his eyes as a warning but Stiles didn't listen. It was the only way he could think to make sure Derek wasn't found. 

Whitmore was as far from the other guards as he could be without finding Derek. Stiles stepped forward and caught the guards attention. 

“Don't move,” he warned, his gun shooting up like he was about to fire. 

Stiles put his hands up. “P-please help me,” he whimpered. “P-please, you gotta help me.” 

Whitmore didn't fall for the fake act right away. Stiles took one clear look at him and saw that he was human, no alpha or beta scent on his skin. 

“He took me,” Stiles lied again, playing on what the guards were saying earlier. “The Prince took me. I managed to escape. Please, please he wants to hurt me. He wants to use me.” He cringed as each word left his mouth. He knew Derek was listening and he prayed that he didn't actually think Stiles meant any of it. 

“The Prince?” His interest was peaked. 

“Please, sir. Please you have to help me.” 

“Where's the Prince, omega?” he asked sharply. 

“B-back alley.” He pointed to the one furthest from where Derek was. If he stayed in the shadows, they wouldn't see him. 

“Sir! Search the back alleys! The Prince is hiding in one of them.” The remaining guards rushed forward on the head guards command. 

“Whitmore, stay with that one,” he said, referring to Stiles. “The King wants him too.” 

Stiles whimpered again and the guard gave him an annoyed look. He went to grab for him and Stiles jumped out. His gun went up again, pointed at the omega. 

“Listen, omega, the King will deal with you. You can explain to him that his nephew took you hostage or whatever happened but for now, you get to stick around with me until we can bring you back to the palace.”

He went to grab Stiles’s wrist again. It took Derek half a second to grab the beta and Stiles a full second to react. 

“Don't kill him!” Stiles whispered in a panic. 

Derek shot him a glare, keeping the struggling guard from making any noise. 

“Just knock him out,” Stiles begged. He had seen enough murder for a lifetime. “He's just human.” 

He could see Derek struggle with the command. Omegas didn't command alphas yet Derek still complied and smacked the beta over the head so that his body went limp and unconscious. 

“Hurry,” Derek called. “They'll be back any second when they notice I'm not actually in the alley.” 

They climbed the guard post ladder, staying stealthy and quiet. Derek went first, ready for the kill. Stiles remained on the ladder as he did it until Derek motioned for him to get up. Up on the post, Stiles saw that there was nothing but darkness in front of them. He trembled. 

“How are we going to get down there?” Stiles knew from memory that there wasn't anything but dirt and rocks below. 

“We have to jump.” 

Stiles took a step back instinctively which caused Derek to growl angrily at him. Stiles could clearly see he was testing his patiences. 

“W-we won't make it,” he answered, eyes casted down. “It's too far.” 

“I'll go down first and I'll catch you, hmm? Is that better?” 

Stiles wasn't going to say yes because in his mind nothing was going to get better about his situation. Time was ticking down. 

“Fine! Just catch me.” 

Derek jumped off the wall without any hesitation. Stiles was barely able to let out a strangled gasp before he heard Derek’s feet or part of him, hit the ground. Long dragged out seconds went by in silence. 

“I'm oka. Jump down now,” he called up and Stiles went to take a hesitant step forward. 

“Up there!” someone shouted below him. “They're about to escape! Shoot him!”

“Stiles, jump now!” Derek screamed just as the firing commenced. It started to sound like a battle, shouting and guns. 

Someone had climbed the guard post ladder in record time and stood with their gun pointed at Stiles. He was frozen with fear, listening to Derek screaming his name below. He wasn’t going to leave without him even though he wished he would. They wouldn’t kill Stiles; they’d use him as bait for Derek. Whatever King Peter’s plan was, he wanted his nephew dead, not necessarily Stiles. 

“Don’t fucking move, omega,” the alpha guard growled. Stiles shot his hands up in the air, taking a step back toward the ledge. “Don’t even think about it.” 

Stiles had already thought it through 50 times. Stepping off the ledge was going to lead this is untimely demise but so would staying with the guard. Either way, Stiles had to make a choice. 

Before he could talk himself out of it or get himself shot, Stiles leaped. The gun went off and his body fell, down, down, down until he hit and his vision went black. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't hate me:)


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles wakes up after the escape.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I was a horrible person with that cliffhanger last chapter, I thought I'd give you another chapter right away. It's much happier and has a little bit of smut in it, enjoy:)

Stiles jolted awake, terror coursing through his veins. Flashes of the guard shooting at him, of him falling, of the darkness that followed. He scrambled at the touch of an unknown hand on his skin.

“It’s just me, Stiles,” Derek calmed, holding his hands out like he meant no harm.

Stiles felt bug eyed and frantic even though it was only Derek. He remembered falling without confirmation of being caught. His vision had gone dark by the time he had fallen.

“W-what happened?”

“You jumped and I caught you,” Derek said without looking at him. He was across from him, sitting with his knees up against his chest. Stiles could automatically tell something was wrong with him.

He looked around at his surroundings trying to figure out where they were.

“We are in the woods,” Derek offered. The part of the forest that didn't burn down in the fire. It meant they were still close to the city.

Stiles recognized the press of tree against his back. The bark scraped awkwardly on his lower back and he went to move, leaning forward but stopped as pain shot up his arm at the movement. He let out a stifled scream, slumping back against the trunk.

“Don't move,” Derek growled impatiently. “You were shot in the shoulder.”

Stiles groaned, reaching up to touch where it hurt.

“I had to pull the bullet out do that you could heal. It's going to take longer than mine because you're an omega.”

Stiles tried to calm his breathing. They were in the middle of the woods after jumping off a 50 foot wall and he was now shot in the shoulder.

“Are they looking for us?”

Derek nodded. “I got us as far as I could but I had to get the bullet out. I haven't heard them for a few hours.”

He looked around barely being able to see anything without the help of the moonlight.

“Thank you for catching me,” Stiles whispered thankfully.

Derek grunted.

“Okay, what's wrong with you?”

“Nothing, Stiles.”

Stiles shifted again and whined.

“Would you stop fucking moving?” Derek snapped and Stiles let out a shocked gasp. His body trembled, fearing the alpha before him.

Derek must have picked up on Stiles' fear because he sighed, calming himself.

“I'm sorry,” Stiles whimpered. He hated how easily he submitted to Derek when he was angry. He felt pathetic like every omega stereotype.

“You can't keep questioning me, Stiles. You are putting yourself in danger every time you do it.”

Stiles nodded.

“If you had just jumped when I told you to, you wouldn't have gotten shot. If you had stayed where you were supposed to stay, I could have taken those guards quietly.”

Stiles grimaced. He just wanted to help Derek. He felt useless compared to him.

“I'm sorry, alpha.” He almost heard Derek cringe at Stiles' words. “I should have done what you wanted. I shouldn't have waited so long. I shouldn't have saved you from the guard who was going to find you,” his voice turned bitter.

“Stiles.”

“Screw you,” Stiles bit back angrily. “I was just trying to help!”

“I know that but you keep putting yourself in danger. Do you not realize that?”

“I'm trying to protect you, Derek! I can't let the Prince and technical King of Blackwood die! You don't have an heir yet, you refuse to give me one even if a child will ensures your reign! I can't let you die, okay? I won't let that happen. I'd rather it be me than you. I'm replaceable. You can find another person to marry. Your kingdom won't be able to find another king and Peter will rule.”

Derek stared at him in the darkness, eyes wide like a deer.

“I know you'll keep me safe,” Stiles confessed. “But you said we had to protect each other, right? So I'm trying my best to protect you as the pathetic omega I am.”

“You're not a pathetic omega,” Derek said gingerly.

Stiles laughed humorlessly. “I am though. I can hardly protect you without getting myself hurt or shot in this scenario.”

Derek rose from where he sat against the opposite tree. He knelt in front of Stiles, slowly reaching out for him. Stiles kept himself still, longing for his touch, praying for it as his fingers inched closer.

“I’m sorry,” Derek mumbled, “I only want to keep you safe. I was scared. I thought I might have lost you.”

“Please,” Stiles whimpered, trying to get Derek to touch him. “Der, touch me.”

Derek reached forward cupping Stiles' face. Stiles felt the pain drain away from his shoulder and opened his mouth to protest but Derek quieted him with a kiss. He held the kiss for a long moment before pulling away.

“For the record, I’d love to see your belly swell with our child,” he whispered into Stiles' ear. He blushed deeply at Derek’s words. “But when the time is right, not when we are running for our lives.”

Stiles nodded weakly, feeling hot all of the sudden.

“We should start moving again,” Stiles breathed a few minutes later. His pain had died down, draining into Derek’s body. He knew the longer they stayed, the worse off they’d be. The guards had been searching since Stiles passed out. They’d find them eventually if they stayed.

“Just a few more minutes,” Derek mumbled back. Stiles was half on top of his lap, leg tangled up with Derek’s own.

“What if-”

“They already passed this spot,” he replied. “Just wait a few more minutes. I want to make sure you're healing okay.”

Stiles wasn't one to object more cuddling time. Just being next to Derek washed his anxiety away and his cooling touch made sure the pain didn't come back. He leaned back against him, closing his eyes.

“What would our wedding have been like?” he questioned, wanting to envision something happy.

“Beautiful,” Derek spoke. “It would have been gorgeous, like you. You would have been dressed in the most lavious outfit our kingdom could afford. I would have been waiting for you at the end of the aisle, dying to kiss you and make you mine. We’d go through the ceremony, as boring as it is, and then we’d be married. I’d kiss you in front of everyone, make you melt under my touch. And then I’d make you mine.”

Stiles smiled at the thought. “What would happen after that?”

“The consummation,” he whispered alluringly. Stiles knew that now was no time to get all hot and bothered but he wanted to hear more. “It would have been in front of the court. I would have started off with you beneath me, coaxing you to open for me. I would have gone slow, made sure you loved every second of it. You wouldn’t have noticed the people because I would have kept all of your attention on me, on the feeling of me moving inside of you.”

Stiles flushed underneath him, growing hard in his pants.

“At some point, I would have let you shift on top of me, let you ride me until you couldn't hold back anymore and then I would have knotted you. I would have made you come all over my knot, so much that you’d be shaking and then I would have bitten you completing our bond. It would have made you come again, harder and stronger than the first. You'd bite me back and I'd spill into you, breeding you until my knot went down. We'd show everyone I was yours and you were mine. The court would hope for a baby in the coming months, hoping I bred you that night. If I had, I would have watched you grow more and more every day with our child. We would have been so happy.”

Stiles let out a moan. He ached in his pants and he could feel Derek against his stomach. It was a terrible time to do what he wanted to do but he wasn’t sure if they’d get the chance again. He climbed onto his lap and went for Derek’s button.

“W-what?”

“Just let me,” Stiles whispered. He pulled Derek’s pants down, enough that his boxers showed and then he did the same to his own pants. He lifted Derek’s shirt over his head and followed suit with his own, tossing them next to the tree. They were pressed up against each other in such an intimate way. He slipped his own cock out of his pants and Derek hesitantly followed suit.

He reaches for both of them slipping them into his hand. Derek was incredibly well-endowed as Stiles took notice in the dark.  He could feel his warmth and size in his boney hand and he trembled with want. He imagined it fucking into him like Derek described and almost lost control of himself right as he began to pump.

“S-Stiles, please,” Derek moaned quietly.

Stiles took longer strokes, fingering their entire lengths together, slowly and teasingly. Derek’s head dropped back against the tree, eyes closing in pleasure.

“This is what I would have done to you on our wedding night,” Stiles whispered. “This would have been better not in the woods with the fear of being found but it will have to do. ”

Derek's cock jumped in Stiles’ hand and it only made Stiles jerk them off harder. He threw his own head back in the same pleasure. He wanted it so badly, to feel him, to feel his release and hear him moan again and again. He twisted his hand while he slid up and down and it caused both of them to mimic each other with pleased little sounds.

“Der,” Stiles whimpered. “It feels so good.”

Derek nodded weakly, too consumed by the feeling to produce a full sentence. He moved his hips so that he jerked into Stiles’ hand a little more and Stiles let him, watching every expression on his face. His swirled his thumb over their tips, barely containing his own jerk. They stayed like that for a few more minutes, feeding off of each other’s moans and groans until they both tensed, one after another and released. Derek sighed, head dropping back again. Stiles leaned forward, resting his sweaty forehead against Derek’s shoulder.

“Who thought being on the run would make you so horny?” he joked and Stiles smiled awkwardly. He kissed him, mixing their heavy breathing together for a few moments before letting go. They quickly cleaned themselves up, pulling their pants back into position and put their shirts back on. Stiles liked that Derek smelled like him now as he smelled of Derek.

Derek looked over his shoulder, gently pushing the shirt to the side and Stiles watched as his eyes went wide. At first he thought it was worse, infected or something but then Derek laughed a little.

“What?”

“Uh, it’s healing, like faster than usual,” he said, still laughing.

“It’s what?”

“Apparently a little foreplay speeds up your healing,” he explained and Stiles felt mortified. “Don’t be embarrassed,” Derek cooed. “I would have seen all of you eventually.”

Stiles felt himself heat up like a furnace. He hadn’t intended to do something so intimate in the dim light of a forest nor had he expected to heal because of it.

“Sorry,” Stiles mumbled, feeling weird about the situation.

“Don’t apologize,” Derek told him. “This was good. It would have been better in a room, yeah, but I’ll take what I can get. If that’s what it takes for you to heal faster then any time you’re hurt, I’ll just whip it out for you.”

Stiles felt a bubbling laugh building up inside of him. He couldn’t stop it so he laughed and then Derek started to laugh. Both of them tried to keep quiet, giggling into each other's necks to muffle the sound. And it was lovely and sweet and everything Stiles wished for.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek and Stiles meet a friend of King Henry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the wait. This chapter isn't as action packed or smut filled. Let's consider it a calm before the storm:) Derek and Stiles need a break.

Derek and Stiles moved just before dawn. Derek made sure the coast was clear before they left the safety of the trees. They started down the poorly paved road just as the sun began to rise in the sky. Stiles remembered traveling down the bumpy road on his way to meet Derek for the first time. It felt like a lifetime since that moment. Things had gone to shit.

They kept close to the treeline just in case they needed to disappear in a hurry again but the trees only lasted for so long. They both knew that. After a few miles there’d be nothing but dirt and dead trees for a while until they approached the small town of Ronan named after the first King of Blackwood’s son who died before the crown could be passed won.

Stiles was sweating beyond belief. The hot summer sky looked down over them as they walked. Stiles knew summers were hot in Blackwood but he had never experienced it before. The heat was tame compared to Beacon Hills but without water or shade, Stiles felt worse than any summer he experienced back home. He wasn't used to the sticky heat that latched onto his skin and made it hard for him to breathe. Now, he was sweating like he was in heat and he hated it. 

The forest had ended miles back leaving them to follow a dirt road forward. Stiles worried that the guards hadn't gone back to the city, that they waited for them in Ronan. Derek assured him that they had turned back at some point during the night. They would go back and make a plan with the King. It still frightened him being out in the open. 

“How much longer until Ronan?” Stiles asked, licking his lips to keep them wet. His throat felt like sandpaper. 

“Just a few more miles, hang in there.” Derek didn’t look nearly as parched and uncomfortable as Stiles did. He was moving at a much faster pace and Stiles was having a hard time keeping up. He eventually slowed once he realized that Stiles wasn’t next to him anymore. Instead, he was stopped in the middle of the road, clutching his abdomen after a cramp violently attacked him. 

Derek leaned down so that he was head level with the bent boy. Stiles gasped gently, hating his unfit body in so many ways. 

“What’s wrong? What hurts?” 

Stiles almost laughed at how quickly Derek could turn into a worried alpha. 

“Cramp,” he spoke roughly. “I’ll be fine, just give me a second.” 

Derek didn’t. He pressed his palm against Stiles’ cheek, pulling at the pain within him. The cramp slowly dissolved into nothing and Stiles could stand up straight again. 

“You really need to stop doing that,” Stiles commented. “My body is going to stop remembering how to deal with pain after a while.” 

Derek kissed his sweaty forehead. “I don’t like seeing you in pain.” 

Stiles smiled at his kindness. “I’ll be fine, don’t worry. Just take it easy, yeah? My body isn’t used to this kind of trekking.” The straight walk from city to city was oddly grueling on his poor body. He was glad he wasn’t in Beacon Hills territory in this shape because the terrain there had never been his friend. 

“No problem. We’ll take it slow and steady. No rush.” 

Except Stiles knew there was a rush. They were on the only road to and from the city and eventually the guards and added soldiers of the King were going to catch up. They’d have no chance on an open road. At least in a town, there’d be places to hide, people to help them. After everything, Stiles didn’t want to be shot down on a dirt road. 

They walked for what felt like a hundred more miles before Stiles saw hope. The sun had begun to set after an entire day spent walking in the heat. They had stopped a little after Stiles’ cramping episode to rest. Derek found a viable, half burnt down tree amongst the burnt down forest. He let Stiles settle against it for a while until they had to move again. 

Now, the city was within reach. Stiles saw it and let out a happy yelp. They were still a good mile away but at least it was in sight. Derek looked at him with a soft smile, gripping his hand with equal happiness. 

The sound of a car honking caused Stiles to jolt out of Derek’s grip. He turned around, facing the setting sun to see a car approaching them. Immediately his heart stopped in fear, expecting it to be the King’s guard but they wouldn’t have come for them in a modern car. Their cars were armed for war; this one had the honk like a squeaky animal. 

Stiles glanced over at Derek with a questioning look. The stepped out of the road to let the car pass, assuming that it was a citizen of Ronan and wanted to get back into town. But the furthest place west of Ronan was Blackwood. Instead of passing them, the car stopped next to them, curiously rolling down the window. 

“You two need a ride?” 

Stiles assumed they looked like rugged hitchhikers opposed to princes. As much as he wanted to accept the offer, he knew it could have been a trap. He had come from Blackwood and he would have heard of what happened. Derek seemed to think the same thing because he stepped in front of Stiles protectively. 

“We’re fine, thank you.” 

Stiles’ feet protested in anger. 

“I’m heading into Ronan, I wouldn’t mind. Your fiance looks like he’s going to collapse.” 

The drivers comment threw both the princes off. Derek took a step back, taking Stiles with him. Blackwood news might have reached Ronan citizens already but there was no way for this man to know Stiles if he wasn’t from Blackwood.

“Who the hell are you?” 

“Just a friend of the old King who wants to help. My name is Silas.” 

Derek wasn’t convinced. His body had become a rigid wonderland. The muscles on his back were tight and prominent. In any other non threatening situation, Stiles would have been tempted to touch him.  

“The old King is dead,” Derek tested, “Along with those who were loyal to him. Tell me why I shouldn’t rip your throat out, beta?” 

“I mean no harm, Prince Derek.” 

“King,” Stiles quirked behind Derek. “He’s technically King now.” 

“My apologies, I forgot.” 

“Why don’t I know you, if you were a friend of my fathers? How do we know you allegiance isn’t toward my uncle? That you haven’t come to trick us?” 

“You didn’t know me because I live in Ronan. Your father and I were childhood friends. I would never pledge my allegiance to your uncle. My allegiance to Blackwood died with your father. When I heard the news, I traveled to your city to find you, actually but I heard that they were blaming his death and the attack on the two of you.”

“You believe them?” 

“You’d have to be a sadistic man to kill your own father for the crown. And I can tell this one isn’t carrying your child yet so that rumor isn’t true. I know he’s lying to all of those people.” 

Stiles let out a low grumble remembering what the guards had said the previous night. Everyone thought Derek was going to knock him up to secure his reign. Peter was convincing everyone in Blackwood that Derek was the monster. 

“He had a speech for all the citizens to talk about the recent events. I knew your father and Peter. I don’t believe a word that comes out of that man’s mouth. I wanted to find you and help and it looks like I did.” 

“Why didn’t my father ever mention you?” 

“I was his outside man, someone outside of the city he could trust just in case anything ever happened, just like this. He trusted me and I want to help you because you're his son and the future king,” Silas explained further. 

Derek seemed to be considering his offer. 

“They’re going to come looking. After your escape last night, they came back only to reassemble and leave again. His guards and soldiers probably aren’t far behind me. I have a home in Ronan; it’s safe, you’ll be safe there.” 

Both Princes were weary. 

“Listen to my heart, Prince Derek,” Silas said and Stiles almost corrected him again but contained himself. “I’m not lying to you.” 

Stiles listened too and either Silas wasn’t lying or he was an expert on keeping his heartbeat level. 

“If you try anything, and I mean anything, I will rip your heart out of your chest, understood?” Derek growled threateningly. 

“Of course.” 

They stared at each other for a few more long moments before Derek conceded and opened the door for Stiles. Stiles climbed in warily, clutching onto Derek’s hand even after he was also secure in the car. 

Silas drove them the rest of the way to Ronan in silence. Stiles began to feel the heavy ache of his feet inside of his worn out shoes. He had probably blistered his entire foot after that walk. Even though he was mildly terrified, he was thankful to be sitting. He made sure not to make it evident to Derek that he was in any sort of pain. It was pain he could deal with on his own. 

They entered the small down which had no security whatsoever. It was just a place people passed through on their way to any of the other three kingdoms. There were people on the streets, stalls selling various items and houses, small little houses that Derek and Stiles were too highborn to have ever experienced.

Silas drove steadily through the dispersing crowd towards a house high on Ronan’s hill. Ronan had its own luxuries and Silas apparently owned one. He pulled into the side alley next to the house and let Derek and Stiles out. He ushered them inside. 

“It’s not much compared to Blackwood but it's home. There are two bedroom down the hall if you two prefer to sleep separately. My room is right down there. I can get you two some fresh clothes and a nice shower.” 

Stiles’ heart leaped in happiness at the thought of a shower and clean clothing. 

“Thank you, Silas,” Derek said, taking in the quaint house like Stiles. 

“Shower is right through there. I'll leave some clothes in one of the bedrooms for you both. Supper will be ready in a bit. Make yourselves at home.” 

Stiles and Derek headed in the direction of the shower. It was right in between the two bedrooms, a small room with very little room between the door, the toilet and the shower. They didn't care; they had no intention of leaving each other alone. 

Derek turned the shower on and they listened as the water traveled through the noisy pipes until it began to spray out of the shower head. 

“Wanna go first?”

Stiles was expecting Derek to want to share a shower and was partially thankful that he hadn't made that offer. Stiles was still embarrassed about the previous night, how horny he had gotten. He wasn't really ready to be put into that situation again. 

Derek helped him out of his clothes, pulling the ragged material from his skin. His shoes slipped off easily leaving him in his socks. Derek reached for the sock and Stiles let out a frantic squeal as the material tugged at his blisters. Derek's hands stopped immediately. 

“Shit, sorry,” he apologized, examining Stiles’ foot. “Why didn't you tell me it was this bad? We could have stopped more. Why aren't you healing?” 

“Maybe I because I have zero energy to do anything but breathe at the moment.”

“Your gunshot wound isn't healing anymore either,” Derek said observantly. It was stuck in the raw looking stage, healed over enough but not fully healed like it should have been. 

Stiles almost made a joke about Derek whipping it out again to speed up his healing but he thought better of it, cheeks already heated from the thought. 

“Okay, let's get you showered and some food in you and see how you feel after that, okay? I'm sorry I didn't notice, Stiles. I should have been checking.” 

“It’s fine, Der. I didn't even think to look either. It stopped hurting when it started healing last night. I figured it would just completely heal from there but I guess my weak little omega body has other plans.” 

“Leave the socks on, the water will help it pull away from your skin easier.” 

Derek pulled Stiles’ pants off and lastly his boxers although he didn't blatantly stare as he did it. Stiles hopped into the shower on his aching feet and let out a quiet hiss when the cool water hit his skin. 

He let the water soak into his depraved body, even letting some roll into his mouth from thirst. Eventually, he tugged at his wet socks and was relieved when they slipped off of his blistered foot with little pain. He stepped out of the shower, wrapping himself in a towel as Derek stepped in. He told him to wait for him as if Stiles was going to leave the bathroom without him in the first place. 

They returned to the bedroom containing new clothes for them after Derek finished. They dressed and sat on the bed. It was hardly big enough for the two of them without having to squish but Stiles wasn’t going to be sleeping away from Derek; it wasn’t an option. 

“Do you trust him, Der?” 

Derek shifted his gaze towards Stiles’ face. “I don’t know. He seems to be trustworthy but I don’t want to trust anyone right now. Who knows what Peter is telling people. If enough of them believe I killed my father and kidnapped you, they’ll give us up the second they lay eyes on us.” 

“I think if he knew your father, that he’s safe but we should still be wary tonight. Take watch while we sleep.” 

Derek nodded in agreement. “Let’s go get you something to eat and drink. You look dead.” 

Stiles rolled his eyes. “Wow, thanks, Derek.” 

Derek laughed, shrugging his shoulders. “Like an attractive kind of dead.” 

Stiles rose to his feet, pulling Derek up with him. “We’re going to need to find a car. I can’t walk all the way back to Beacon Hills. My flat feet don’t approve and neither does my unfit body. We need a car.” 

“Are you wanting to steal one or something?” 

It was an idea. “We don’t have to steal one. I mean, maybe if this Silas dude was truly a friend of your fathers and wants to help us, then he’ll loan us the car.” 

“Right, let’s try to get through dinner first and then we’ll ask about the car.” 

Stiles smiled, rising slightly on his toes to kiss Derek on the cheek. His scruff rubbed up against his lips, tickling them in the slightest. They remained pressed against each other until Stiles’ stomach growled loudly and Derek laughed, leading him out of the room and into the deliciously smelling kitchen. 


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Princes spend their first night and morning in Silas' house, however, Derek still doesn't trust him.

The boys gathered around the small table for dinner. Stiles already felt better just from the skier and the fresh clothes. They smelled too much of Silas though which upset Derek. Stiles promised to let Derek scent him after dinner. He didn't like smelling of anyone but Derek either. It made him feel weird.

“I made stew,” Silas told them, setting bowls full of steaming stew in front of them. Stiles’ stomach grumbled in happiness. “It's a couple days old. We are only allotted food once a week here in Ronan so I have to make it last.”

Stiles watched as he put out the fire in the fireplace where he heated the food.

Stiles was about to take a spoonful without thinking when Derek clasped onto his wrist to stop the spoon from entering his mouth.

Silas raised an eyebrow.

“You take a bite first,” Derek ordered, eyes flashing red. Stiles flinched, hating when Derek acted like all the other alphas.

“Of course,” Silas responded calmly, scooping some onto his spoon and bringing it up to his mouth. They both watched as he chewed and swallowed, waiting to see if he was going to convulse and die. When he didn't Stiles lifted his spoon again, glancing over at Derek to make sure he was going to grab his hand again.

“I realize you don't want to trust me, my King, but I would only like to help. I'm not trying to hurt you or your fiancé.”

Stiles took a bite before Derek so that his stomach would stop growling so heavily. He nearly moaned when he bit into a piece of meat. It made his mouth salivate like crazy.

“Good?” Silas asked with a smile. Stiles nodded in happiness, returning the spoon to the bowl for another bite.

Derek was obviously more apprehensive even though he saw two people eat the stew and not suddenly die. He slowly took a bite while Stiles watched. His face was practically emotionless except for his eyes which showed everything. Derek hadn’t really had a proper meal in days, probably since before the escape. At least Stiles got some eggs back at Allison’s.

Stiles smiled at Derek, gently tapping his foot underneath the table. He wasn’t going to break his outer-alpha defense thing he had going on and Stiles understood. If he had been alone with Silas, instead of with Derek right beside him, he might have been a little wary too. But he felt like Silas was on their side. Anyone else would have turned them over to the King by now. Especially if they were completely convinced Derek was a king murdering alpha who kidnapped an omega.

“Thank you for dinner, Silas,” Stiles said after he finished scraping the bowl.

Silas smiled. “Do you want another bowl? There’s plenty. I know you two haven’t eaten in awhile.”

Stiles wanted more but he didn’t want to admit it. Silas had already been kind enough to take them in and find them once; he wasn’t going to take advantage of his hospitality. So he shook his head, setting his spoon down.

“It’s getting late, Stiles,” Derek commented, scooting his chair back. “I think it’s time for bed. We’re pretty exhausted.”

Stiles wasn’t going to object a nice comfy bed with Derek next to him. He was, in all ways, completely exhausted from their long journey. If they weren’t able to get the car tomorrow, Stiles might have actually resorted to stealing a car. He was not built for long walks, especially when they were trying to escape someone.

Derek grabbed Stiles’ hand and pulled him from the chair.

“Night,” he grumbled to Silas who still sat at the table. The man had the patience of a saint. Stiles figured anyone else would have thrown them out to the pigs for being so ungrateful and rude but maybe Silas actually wanted to help them.

“Thanks again, Silas,” Stiles followed up, trying to cover for Derek’s unhappiness.

Derek brought them into the back room, the one they changed in, and shut the door. He immediately moved the dresser in front of the door to block it and Stiles stared at him, blinking in confusion.

“Just in case,” he commented, shrugging his shoulders.

“He’s not going to kill us in our sleep, Der.”

“Keep your voice down, Stiles. You don’t know anything about this guy. Just because he claimed to know my father doesn’t mean he actually does. He could be anyone. Peter could have sent him. I’m not taking any risks. Tomorrow, we ask for the car and if he gives it to us, we leave immediately. Your father must be worried sick.”

It wasn’t the first time Stiles had thought of his father since the attack. He needed to get back to him and Scott and his kingdom but they were miles, thousands of miles away. And there was no way for Stiles to let his dad knew he even survived the attack. His father had probably already received news of the attack, of the King’s death and of Stiles’ _kidnapping_. News through the Four Lands traveled quickly. If only they could spread the news that Peter killed the King but that wasn’t an option. They’d be killed before they had a chance to return to Beacon Hills. Stiles guessed he was worried sick, wondering if his son was alive or dead.

“There’s no way for us to tell him what happened unless we go there or send a freaking letter ” Stiles said in annoyance. He remembered learning about before the war in a book he read. They used to have forms of communications where news could be transferred from person to person almost instantly. That was destroyed in the war as was most forms of communication. The only easy way to get news from one kingdom to another was a letter carried by a driver and delivered directly to the King’s. It also cost more than either of the two had at the moment, which was nothing.

Stiles sometimes wished he lived in the time before the war. He wondered if omegas were treated differently or if that had been a generational kind of thing. But he wished for it more now, to be able to tell his dad without spending a letter that might not reach him.

If they were lucky, the trip was only going to take four days like it had on the way to Blackwood. With a car, they’d be safer but there was no guarantee on the car or anything for that matter. Even when they got back to Beacon Hills, they wouldn’t be safe. Taking the crown from Peter was going to start a war, he knew enough to know that. Peter wasn’t going to give it up and as long as Stiles and Derek were around, with the capability of creating an heir, they’d be a threat, even behind protected walls.

“We’ll find a way to get the news to him, okay? We’ll be home in a few times time with that car. Everything’s going to be okay.”

Stiles nodded, pulling his jeans off and tugging his shirt up. He curled into the bed, pressing himself close to the wall. It was cool against his back. He waited for Derek to position himself next to him.

“Go ahead and sleep,” Derek told him. “I'll take first watch.”

Stiles wanted to fall asleep with Derek. He made him feel safe so he let out a small whine when Derek didn't approach the bed.

“What?” he asked a little too roughly.

“C-could you just come lay with me? I'll go to sleep easier.”

Derek sighed, approaching his blanket covered omega. He placed his head next to Stiles, simply staring into his amber eyes.

“I don't think I ever thanked you for everything you did the past few days. You really saved me, Der. I don't think I would have survived without you.”

“I'll always protect you,” he whispered into Stiles’ hair.

Stiles hummed in approval. He snuggled up against Derek, eyes fluttering closed. His body was so tired that it didn't take more than a few minutes to sink into an oblivion. Derek didn't wake him up when it was supposed to be his turn to sleep and Stiles continued to sleep heavily just like he needed.

+

When he woke up, Derek was sitting on the floor in the direction of the door while Stiles was spread out across the already small bed. Stiles yawned, stretching comfortably on the bed and sat up.

“Der?”

“Yeah?” his voice was sluggish.

“You didn't sleep, did you?”

Derek shook his head, leaning back on the bed which caused it to shake. Stiles leaned his head over the side of the bed, resting it on Derek’s shoulder.

“Should have woken me.”

“You were exhausted. I wanted you to be able to sleep and heal.”

Stiles noticed his feet didn't hurt and his shoulder was completely healed over. Apparently a good night's rest was all his body wanted.

“Thank you but please wake me up next time. You need sleep too. Come up here,” he ordered and Derek groaned. He lifted himself to his feet unsteadily and Stiles tilted his head in concern.

“You okay?” he asked as Derek lifted himself onto the bed. He fell flat, huffing like he had just climbed a hill. Stiles reached forward and touched his forehead with the back of his hand, testing the temperature. “You’re super warm.”

“I’m fine,” Derek retorted. “Just tired.”

Stiles knew that even if Derek was sick, he wasn’t going to admit it so he left it at that and let Derek close his eyes.

“Just let me know if you need anything, okay? Get some sleep.”

The wolf was already asleep by the time the last word left his mouth. He lifted himself from the bed, making sure Derek didn’t wake up suddenly from the movement but he was too far gone to seem to care. He gently moved the dresser out of the way so he could use the restroom. It was a lot lighter than it had looked the night before and Stiles wondered if it was because he was so damn tired before.

He used the restroom and was about to go back to his bedroom with Derek when he saw Silas sitting at the table. He looked up from a book and smiled at Stiles.

“Morning,” he called quietly.

Stiles stopped, waving a hand back in direction. He saw that he was drinking something out of a mug and realized it must have been coffee. Stiles wasn’t a big fan of coffee; he knew only the higher classes were able to drink it but he hated the taste. He was more of a hot tea kind of person.

“Breakfast in over the fire if you’d like some, coffee and tea are next to it.”

Stiles’ mouth watered at the mention of tea. It had the ability to calm him and warm him up even though he wasn’t exactly cold. He approached the fire, grabbing a bowl from where it sat on the side. It looked like some form of oatmeal. He poured himself some tea and wandered his way over to the table. He knew Derek would freak out if he wasn’t in the room when he woke up but he also didn’t want to be rude and disappear back into the room with his food that he put no effort into making.

“How’d you sleep?”

“Really good, thanks.” He took a small bite of the oatmeal and tasted cinnamon and brown sugar. His eyes may have rolled back into his head.

“Will King Derek be joining us?”

Stiles felt like snorting. He remembered correcting Silas about calling Derek King instead of Prince but he didn’t think he’d actually do it.

“I think you can just call him Derek and I don’t think he’s up for breakfast right now. I think he may be sick from everything that’s happened lately. I’m just going to let him sleep.”

Silas nodded thoughtfully. “I know he doesn’t trust me and he shouldn’t. If I were in his position, I wouldn’t trust anyone either but I’m not the kind of man who hurts people, I hope you know that. I honestly only want to help. I knew King Henry since we were children. He was my best friend but then I moved to Ronan and Henry became King and things just drifted apart.”

“I believe you,” Stiles heard himself saying. “Derek’s just a hard nut to crack.”

“You two never had the chance to get married, did you?”

Stiles looked down at his oatmeal. Their wedding would have been in just a few days had there not been an attack. Stiles had finally gotten used to the idea of being married to an alpha and carrying his child like he was supposed to, only to have it ripped away from him.

“No, we didn’t. When we get back to Beacon Hills, we’ll decide if we still want to go through with it. Derek thinks I was forced to marry him. Which, in a sense, I was but I don’t feel like that anymore. I would have gladly married him and had his child had we actually gotten the chance to go through with it.”

“So he hasn’t bonded with you yet?”

Stiles shook his head.

“That’s dangerous for you, isn’t it?”

He shrugged. “Derek said it’s more dangerous for us to be bonded. Right now, with everyone trying to find us and kill us, he doesn’t want me to be bonded to him just in case they succeed. I guess I understand it but at the same I want him to bond with me. It’d make me feel safer especially from other alphas.” Stiles couldn’t believe he was admitting all of this to a stranger but he was a beta and beta’s reminded him of Jeremy. The thought of Jeremy made his eyes begin to water. He was the last piece of home he had in Blackwood and now he was gone too. Stiles wasn’t sure if he’d ever be able to see home again.

Silas took notice of the tears that started to fall down Stiles’ cheek. He stood from his chair and moved closer to Stiles.

“Hey,” he said quietly. “I didn’t mean to upset you, Stiles. Look, we don’t have to talk about any of that anymore. That’s between you and your alpha.”

Stiles wasn’t even crying because Derek wouldn’t bond with him. He cried because he wanted to go home, away from all the people that were trying to kill him and Derek. Of course he wished Derek would change his mind but it seriously wasn’t his top priority in this situation. Getting home to his family was his top priority and he wasn’t even sure he’d get to do that any time soon. Not without a car.

“Silas,” he spoke through tears. “We need a favor from you.”

“What is it?”

“We need to get back to Beacon Hills, it’s where I am from. My dad’s the King and he’ll know what to do but it’s too far to walk and eventually the King’s guard is going to catch up with us and bring us back to Peter. I have to protect Derek. He’s the future of Blackwood and he doesn’t have an heir. If Peter kills him, which he will, Blackwood is his. And since Derek isn’t willing to bond with me right now, he won’t have an heir anytime soon. He needs to survive,” Stiles said breathlessly.

Silas placed a sturdy hand on Stiles’ shoulder willing to calm him down. Stiles took a long deep breath and looked Silas in the eye.  

“We need a car,” he explained. “We need your car and I know you shouldn’t give it to us after the way we’ve acted in your home but if you truly mean no harm and you want to help us, you’ll give us your car.”

Silas looked at Stiles with curious eyes. He opened his mouth to say something but the words never left.

“Get your fucking hands off of him,” Derek growled behind them and Stiles swung around to see him.

He stood on unsteady feet, swaying slightly. His body was dripping with sweat, hair matted to his forehead and looking pale as a ghost. Stiles stood, Silas’s hand dropping and approached Derek cautiously. His eyes were red and claws out but the rest of his body looked weak, like if anyone were to attack, Derek wouldn’t be able to put up a fight.

“Der, what’s wrong?”

Silas stood behind Stiles and Derek growled feebly.

“He’s in rut,” Silas commented nonchalantly. Stiles whipped around to face him with a look of pure confusion.

“He’s what?”

“Get away from him!” Derek growled again, stepping forward but pausing to breathe heavily.

“He’s in rut, Stiles. It happens for three different reasons: one, an alpha’s omega goes into heat. Two, an alpha’s omega is unbonded and their wolf feels the bond is necessary in that moment or three, the alpha feel threatened by another wolf. My guess is that it’s the latter.”

“Der, nothing’s going on between us. You don’t need to feel threatened.”

“There’s no way to reverse it once it’s started. He just has to ride it out if he doesn’t want to bond with you. It’s like a heat but they begin and ended with urgency, like a brief flame instead of an entire fire. Ruts were meant to get the alpha to fuck, to breed to put it bluntly.”

“Shut up!” Derek yelled, looking like he was going to rip Silas’ face off.

“Jesus,” Stiles sighed. “I’m going to bring him back into the room and help him cool down,” Stiles could almost see the fever rolling off of him. “Bring us some cold water and a rag, please.”

He didn’t wait for Silas to respond. He approached Derek, holding his hands out in front of him.

“I’m right here,” he whispered, trying to calm him. “You don’t need to feel threatened, okay? I’m here with you. Let’s go lay down, huh?”

Derek stared down at him with red glaring eyes. Stiles held out his hand and waited for Derek to grab it. He did after a few seconds of shakily staring at it like it was a foreign object. He led them into the bedroom slowly and Silas returned with a bowl of water and a rag for him. He placed it on the floor next to the bed and hurried out of the room before Derek could make a sound on the bed.

Now was really not the time for Derek to get all alpha-in-rut but they didn’t have a choice; they just had to get through it like everything else that had been thrown at them lately.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles deals with Derek's rut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3,270 words of smut and angst, you're welcome, I think? :) Also minor warning for a bit of dubious consent early on but later becomes full consent.

Derek was shivering. His entire body had gone from burning hot to freezing cold in a matter of minutes. Stiles pressed the washcloth over his forehead, having Silas replace it with warm water from the fire. He bundled his body in a blanket but his body continued to shiver violently.

Stiles remembered what Scott had been like when he went through his first rut. It was when he met Isaac on the street, bruised and broken. He was unmated and being abused by another alpha, his own father. His rut was triggered for the same reason Derek’s was. Stiles had to drag him back to the palace before he did something completely reckless, like murder the other alpha like he intended to. He watched after him through his rut. It was like the flu. They only lasted a day on average but they were brutal. Their wolf wanted to mate with whoever had triggered it. If it wasn’t satisfied, they’d become sick. Scott had run a fever like Derek then went cold and clammy. Stiles recalled Scott begging Stiles to bring the poor beta he saw to the palace. King Stilinski had forbad it, knowing Scott would only try to bond with the beta if he was in the same room as him. His rut lasted the entire day, relentless but in a different way than heats. They didn’t necessarily need to fuck like omegas in heat needed to be fucked, they just wanted it and when they didn’t, they became weak; their wolf recognizing the fact that they were stronger if they completed a bond.

“Der, talk to me,” he whispered. “You know more about this kind of thing than I do.”

Derek opened his eyes heavily. “Just rut, Stiles. Silas was right when he said why it happened. My wolf, he got jealous of another wolf around you. I haven’t bonded with you yet but he still knows you’re mine. It happened when I first met you too.”

“It did?”

“It’s why I acted so possessively. Your heat sent me into rut and I wanted to bond with you right there in front of the entire court.” He shuddered. “I sent you to the furthest heat room so that I didn’t have the temptation.”

“How’d you deal with it? I remember my friend, Scott, went through one and he was sick the entire time, begging for his beta. I heard it’s only satisfied when an alpha bonds with their beta or omega.”

“Don’t even think about asking,” Derek responded with a harsh tone. His eyes had closed again. “I’ve gone through this alone before. I’ll just be a little sick while my body fights it off. I’ll be fine, I’m fine,” he breathed out.

“How can I help?”

“J-just, maybe you should leave.”

“Der.”

“Just until I can get this under control. You being here is making it harder. My wolf wants to bred and bond you right now.”

“So, do it,” Stiles whispered with his head down.

“I told you already, Stiles. I’m not going to do that to you.”

“Is it because you don’t want me or something? Because your wolf sure as hell wants me,” Stiles was getting defensive and he knew it. He also knew it wasn’t the reason Derek didn’t want to sleep with him but he said it anyway.

“Stiles,” he said softly, shifting so that he could reach Stiles’ face. “I want you, more than I’ve ever wanted anything before. I don’t want to bond with you like this, in a stranger's house, while I’m in rut. I want it to be special for you. Not fast like I’d do it right now.”

Stiles sighed into the hand that cupped his cheek.

“I need you to understand that I want you so entirely much and that despite this entire shitstorm that has hit us, I’d love to fuck you into this mattress right now but I’d also like to be a gentleman.”

Stiles grinned slightly. “I want to help you, Der. I don’t want to leave you alone like this. You’re hurting.”

“I’m not hurting too much. It’s just like the flu. I’ll be weak for a little while and then I’ll be back to my sourwolf self.”

“Sourwolf,” Stiles smirked back. “That fits.”

“I’m sorry I acted like a possessive alpha again. I just don’t trust anyone, especially not with you. I don’t think I can get through any of this without you, Stiles.”

“I understand,” Stiles said, settling against him. He could feel his skin slowly warming back up. “I’m sorry for being a bratty little omega. I know you want me. I know we shouldn’t rush into anything too. I just really want to keep you safe.”

Derek’s cold lips pressed against Stiles’ brow. “When we get to Beacon Hills, I’ll make things right, hmm? I’ll need an heir eventually but I really want to make love to you without the risk of getting you pregnant. I want to learn every single part of your body first and then we can make a baby. How’s that sound? We can have a big wedding once all of this is solved. Until then, we can just be each others, without the rings or the bites to show it.”

As much as Stiles wanted to wear Derek’s bite proudly, he also respected Derek’s wishes to do everything properly. He wanted to do it properly too. His worried mind just got in the way too often.

“That sounds good,” he whispered. A few minutes passed before he asked, “Do you still want me to leave?”

Derek shook his head. “I think I’m okay. Just a little cold still. I think you being next to me is actually helping calm my wolf a bit even if he can’t bond with you right now. At least he knows you aren’t with Silas.”

“Just for the record, I’d never be into Silas, let your wolf know. He’s like 50, dude. My wolf is into older men, obviously,” he said gesturing to Derek who was a few years his senior, “but not that old.”

“Derek smiled with his eyes shut. “Good, because we still need that car and I didn’t want to have to rip his throat out.”

Stiles rolled his eyes, listening to Derek’s heart as he lied on his chest. His fingers danced along Derek’s stomach, feeling the muscles underneath his abdomen. They tensed when Stiles splayed his hand over his skin.

“God,” Derek breathed harshly. “How do you omegas deal with multiple days of this? Alone too. I thought I was going to die the first time it happened. All I wanted to do was fuck you but I knew that it was wrong. I didn’t even know you. If anything, I should have wanted to make love to you not a quickie with a bite to bond us.”

“My last heat was a lot shorter last time since I had your scent with me but it’s a whole lot of jacking off and other things,” Stiles said awkwardly. He had never explained his heat to someone else before.

“D’ya want me to jack you off?” Stiles questioned quickly, cheeks heating up with a deep blush. If it had helped him through his heat, it may help Derek through his rut.

“I, uh,” Derek stuttered.

“You don't have to, I just thought it might help, like it does for my heats. Maybe we can trick your body?”

“I'm not sure if that will help,” he responded lowly. “Last time I thought it might have only made it worse if I touched myself.”

“What if you knot my hand? That's basically what your body wants right? You can fuck my hand and knot it. We might as well try. We don't have time for a full day of you being sick and weak. If someone were to come and find us. . .” Stiles couldn’t finish his thought because his heart began to pound as he thought of it. It would end horribly, that was all he was sure of.

Derek looked at him through hooded eyes. “W-we can try.”

Stiles nodded. “You don't like anything or it makes you feel uncomfortable, just tell me. I wanna make you feel good.”

Derek took a shaky breath and inclined his head.

Stiles shifted the blanket so that he could reach Derek’s boxers. The blanket still covered up to his knees to make sure he didn't completely freeze while Stiles disrobed him. He slid his boxer down his legs, staring at his hard cock for a long moment.

Derek shook slightly.

“Are you cold?”

“No, not anymore,” he spoke and his cheeks heated, blushing a deep red.

“Just stop me if it makes things worse,” Stiles instructed as his hands wrapped around Derek’s cock. He made his hand into a fist around it, applying more pressure to that it felt more like the real thing instead of just his hand. Derek jerked, letting out a short small sound almost like a whine.

“Is this okay?”

Derek nodded, looking like he wanted to speak but couldn’t. Stiles continued to ease his tight hand up and down to get Derek off. Derek’s hips canted up and Stiles recognized that a rut was about fucking, not getting fucked. Derek needed the motion of rutting into something if they were going to be able to trick his body.

“I’m not sure if this is going to work,” Stiles whispered. Derek only began to look more frustrated each time Stiles went down. “You need something else.”

“I-I’m not going to. . .”

Stiles cut him off before he could finish. “I know you aren’t, Der. I’m not asking you to. I’m suggesting something else.” Something he’d also probably say no to.

“What?” he asked with a grimace when Stiles removed his hand.

“You’re an alpha,” he said stating the obvious, “and when alpha’s go into rut, they need to fuck, right?”

Derek nodded warily, concerned with where Stiles was going with this.

“You need something to rut against and my hand isn’t cutting it.”

“Stiles-”

“Let me finish,” Stiles ordered and watched Derek’s eyes flash for a brief second. “There’s another part of my body that can work better than my hand.” He was insinuating so much and he was sure Derek was going to jump out of the bed and run for it.

“No,” Derek said bluntly. “Not going to happen.”

“Der, you need something and neither of us are necessarily ready for what you actually need.” Stiles definitely was not ready for Derek especially in this condition. He wanted for it to be slow and intimate. But he was willing to give Derek his mouth for this purpose.

“I won’t be able to control myself if you let me do that.” Derek shuddered. “I don’t want to hurt you. I won’t.”

“You’ll control yourself,” Stiles told him, confident in him. “You will because you won’t want to hurt me. You won’t do anything that will hurt me. I trust you. Right now, you need to fake screw me so your body calms the fuck down. I will not let you stay in this condition for the rest of the day. I need you, Der.”

Derek’s eyes closed momentarily and he sighed. “You’ve never even taken a knot in your mouth before.”

“Contrary to popular belief, I have.”

Derek growled furiously, losing himself for a moment.

“Wow! It was with a toy, dude. Not another person.” Stiles tried it once at the palace. He used his knotting toy in his mouth, practicing for his future alpha when he was too horny to care if someone walked in. He gagged on the cock and barely got the knot in his mouth but he wasn't going to tell Derek that.

“S-sorry,” he stuttered. “You see my point? I can’t even control myself right now, much less when I’m fucking your mouth.”

“You will,” Stiles tried again with more authority, “or I will leave you behind in this dump. I’ll take the car and leave you for your uncle’s men. I will tell them you kidnapped me and held me hostage,” all the words that left his mouth had so sincerity behind them. He’d never do that to Derek but he had to threaten him if it kept him in control.

Derek’s wide eyes stared back at him.

“Please, Der,” he spoke softer. “Just let me make this go away. It’s what your body wants from me so let me help.”

He swallowed and nodded.

“Do you think you can hover above me? Use the wall to support you? It might be easy to thrust if you do.”

Derek looked on the edge of panic.

“Hey, hey,” Stiles cooed. “You aren’t going to hurt me.”

Derek nodded. “Stop me if I. . .”

“I will, I promise. Nobody is going to get hurt.”

Stiles positioned himself propped up on a pillow and the wall so he'd be in line with Derek's cock. He waited for Derek to hover above him. He was already naked from the waist down since Stiles removed his boxer so now, it was just getting into position for him.

Derek lifted himself unsteadily onto his knees and leaned heavily against the wall for a second. Stiles ran his hands over Derek’s hips, willing him to move forward.

“Tell me you want this,” Derek struggled, coming back down from the wall to lean down against Stiles for a moment. “Tell me I’m not like one of those alpha’s who takes what they want no matter what."

Stiles’ heart broke hearing Derek’s words. He was fighting an internal battle with himself and Stiles wasn’t going to watch it continue to eat away at him.

“I want this,” he whispered, placing a gentle kiss on his lips. “I want this so badly, Derek. You’re not doing anything I don’t want you to. You’re not one of those alpha’s. I completely consent to this.”

Derek nodded, his body still cold underneath Stiles’ fingertips. He was shivering now but Stiles doubted it was from just the rut anymore. He leaned down to kiss Stiles, desperately like he just needed his lips.

“Do you want this?” Stiles asked, also needing to hear Derek consent. Too many times in ruts and heats, consent flew out the window. He wasn’t going to let that happen here. He wanted Derek to want this, not just need it.

“God yes,” Derek whimpered. “And not just because of this damn rut.”

They kissed again, Derek’s tongue dominating his own. It was like they melted into each other until they pulled away. Stiles gave Derek a nod, keeping his hands on his hips to keep him steady but also to keep the wolf above him from panicking again. Derek pressed his palms against the wall above them, his cock lining up with Stiles’ mouth.

“You’re okay,” Stiles assured him when his hips jerked forward by accident. He brushed his thumb against the skin there, looking up at Derek. His eyes were closed in complete concentration. He knew Derek wasn’t going to move unless Stiles began first. So he took him into his mouth, softly sucking on the tip.

Derek moaned, losing the support his hands gave him for a split second. Stiles tugged at his hips with his hands, trying to get him to thrust. Derek stilled, almost resisting the pull. Stiles removed his mouth so that he could speak.

“Come on, Der. It’s okay to give yourself this. You need it right now.”

“It feels so good,” he whispered. “I’m afraid I might lose myself.”

“You won’t. You controlled yourself before, when you first met me and I was in heat that day. It’s okay to let yourself go, Der. You’re not going to hurt me. I can take it. I can take it.”

Stiles reached up for one of Derek’s hands. He steadied himself on one and reached down with the other, intertwining their hands. He sighed, squeezing slightly and Stiles drew the pain from him without protest from the wolf. His body relaxed in the seconds after that.

“I’ll squeezing your hand as hard as I can if you are hurting me, okay? That will be your way to tell. If I don’t squeeze, don’t stop.” Without letting Derek say anything more, he brought his lips back to his cock and sucked.

Derek thrust forward this time, sinking into Stiles’ mouth. He hit the back of Stiles’ throat causing him to gag and cough around him. Derek immediately tried to pull back in concern but Stiles hadn’t squeezed so he grasped his ass and jutted him forward, this time relaxing his throat a little more.

He took Derek like that, letting him go in and out of his mouth as fast or as slow as he needed. He closed his eyes, just feeling, rubbing his thumb over Derek’s hands a few times and sometimes over his bare ass. Derek took it slow for a while, gently pushing in and out of the warmth but soon, the feeling became too much and he thrust harder. Stiles relaxed himself, not daring to freak the alpha out in this state. Derek needed this and Stiles allowed it. He praised himself for not having an oversensitive gag reflex. Derek wasn't holding himself back anymore, pounding into Stiles whose mouth was just a means to an end. He felt his own cock perk up in excitement and considered getting himself off while Derek got himself off but he didn't. This was about Derek, not him. 

"Oh God," Derek moaned and Stiles felt his knot begin to expand. He heard him whispering under his breath and strained to hear him.  _Stop, I need to stop. Can't hurt him. Can't hurt my mate. I need to stop_ and then  _Feels so good. God, please. Please, tell me to stop, Stiles._

The last part caused Stiles' heart to stop. He knew Derek didn't want him to stop, every part of his body was shocked with pleasure. He was just scared he'd hurt Stiles. But he wasn't. Stiles cupped his ass again, hoping it would be enough for Derek to know he was okay. He breathed out through his nose, letting the wolf take a harder thrust that hit the back of his throat again. He continued to breath in and out, relaxing his beating heart which was only going fast out of pure arousal. Derek seemed to quiet after that, focusing on Stiles' mouth. 

It didn’t take long for Derek to reach the point just before an orgasm. His lower half clenched like he was trying to stop it from coming. His knot slipped into Stiles’ mouth without meaning to and although it surprised him, he didn’t react. He just opened his mouth a little wider and took it in.

“Fuck,” Derek gasped. “I’m going to come.”

Stiles nodded, letting him know that it was okay. A few more thrusts, each time the knot caught on his mouth, and Derek was cumming. His body jolted, forcing itself further into Stiles’ warm pliant throat. Stiles choked, trying to swallow the cum. Derek couldn’t stop himself from biting into his own skin, faking a mating bite although his body probably knew it was being tricked. The bite would fade like any other wound because it was on his body not Stiles’.

Stiles began to feel the lack of air going into his lungs. Derek was lost in the feeling and Stiles wanted to let him be there for just a few more moments but his lungs were starting to burn and his jaws was beginning to cramp from the knot. He squeezed Derek’s hands regretfully knowing it was going to frighten the wolf.

Derek torn himself away from the omega at the first feeling of squeezing. He scrambled back, looking terrified like Stiles had expected.

“It’s okay,” Stiles tried to explain.

Derek searched his body. “What did I do? Did I hurt you?” He reached for Stiles’ cheek, attempting to pull pain from him but Stiles wasn’t feeling any.

“Shh,” he calmed. “You didn’t hurt me. I just need to take a breath,” he explained.

“I’m sorry,” Derek whimpered, curling up to Stiles like he was the omega. “I’m so sorry.”

“No, no, no,” Stiles responded, bringing Derek closer to him. “You have nothing to be sorry about.” He looked down at Derek’s arm, the one he bite instead of Stiles’ shoulder and almost wished he had bitten him. But he knew Derek wouldn’t have forgiven himself if he had.

“I’m so sorry,” Derek sobbed openly into his chest.

“Der,” Stiles called worriedly. “I’m okay, baby.”

He shook against him. “I didn’t hurt you?”

“No, not at all.”

“I thought-”

“You didn’t. I was okay. I just needed to take a breath. Did it help? Is your rut going away?”

Derek nodded against him. “I think so. I don’t feel as bad.” He didn’t feel nearly as cold either.

“Good,” he whispered back, stroking his bare shoulder down to his forearm.

“T-thank you, Stiles. I don’t deserve anything as good as you.”

Stiles didn’t even hesitate with his response. He knew it was the truth. “Derek, you deserve everything good in this world.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I'm so full of angst! Poor Derek and Stiles need a break, I know.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles deals with the aftermath of Derek's rut and asks from unanswered questions about Derek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shorter chapter but I explained why Derek reacted the way he did during his rut. Let me know what you think :)

Derek slept in the omega’s arms for a while after that. He held onto Stiles’ hand ensuring that he wasn't going anywhere as if Stiles would leave him like that. His body had begun to sweat again as the fever broke and Stiles was thankful. What they did helped speed it up but even though Stiles knew it helped, he felt sick to his stomach. The way Derek had reacted, first with the worry that he'd lose control and then afterwards when he cried into Stiles believing he had hurt him. He didn't understand. Alphas weren't like that but as Stiles had begun to realize, Derek wasn't like the other alphas.

  
Derek stirred next to him while Stiles pushed his fingers through his hair soothingly. His alpha was still naked underneath him, although completely soft and unneedy. He sighed, pressing closer to Stiles who went mildly stiff underneath him. He wasn’t used to Derek acting this way, the way omegas did after heat but then again, he only knew one other alpha who went through rut and he probably would have acted just as clingy had Stiles let him.

  
“Hey,” Stiles whispered after a few seconds. “How are you feeling?”

  
Derek’s eyes fluttered open. “Better.”

  
“Your fever broke, so I think it worked.”

It was nighttime already, Derek having slept most of the day away. Silas avoided the room as much as he could but checked up on them after Derek had gone to sleep.

  
“Thank you again, Stiles.”

  
Stiles kissed him on the forehead.

“Anytime,” he responded, meaning it. He hated watching Derek suffer. Mates didn’t let each other hurt although they weren’t officially mates.

  
“Your jaw okay?” Derek asked quietly. He hadn’t moved to look up at Stiles yet.

Instead, he traced along the fabric of Stiles’ shirt like he was trying to keep himself busy.

  
“Little sore,” Stiles admitted truthfully, “but I’m okay.”

  
After a few more painstaking minutes of neither boy speaking, Stiles just couldn’t keep the question from leaving his mouth. “Did you hurt someone before? Is that why you were so hesitant? So freaked out?” He hated himself for asking, for being so intrusive but he needed to know.

  
Derek began to shake against him. He immediately pulled away, keeping the blanket wrapped around his torso but turning his back to Stiles. Stiles looked at the dark tattoo on his back that he never noticed before. It was made up of three connecting spiral on his upper back, in between his shoulder blades. He wanted to reach up and touch it, trace each spiral until they connected.

  
Derek must have sensed his desire because he spoke. “It means alpha, beta and omega. We can all fall and we can all rise.”

  
Stiles blinked at the tattoo curiously.

“What do you mean?”

  
“Beta’s can become alphas, alphas can become omegas and omegas can become betas.”

  
“How?”

  
“Just because we present a certain way doesn’t mean we are guaranteed to stay that way. Anyone can rise and anyone can fall. A beta can become an alpha by killing another alpha. An omega can rise in ranks and an alpha can fall too. There’s no guarantees in this world, Stiles. We can all change for better or for worse.”

  
Stiles gulped, sitting up so that he could touch Derek’s skin. He hadn’t ever thought it was possible to be anything other than an omega. He presented into this life but he never guessed it could be changed.

  
“Why’d you get it?” He let his fingers lifted to trace the blackened ink.

  
“To remind myself that I can change.”

  
“You don’t want to be an alpha?”

  
“I don’t want to be an alpha if I turn out like my uncle,” he responded in a whisper. “I’d rather be nothing if that’s what I’ll turn into.”

  
“Is that why you reacted the way you did?”

  
Derek's head dipped. “I won't hurt you like he hurt people.”

  
“Der, I know that.”

  
“I'm scared of losing control of myself, losing control of my wolf. It's worse when it comes to pleasure. When I first presented, my uncle’s first words to me were ‘Now you have the power to do whatever you want and nobody can say no.’ I watched my uncle use people, hurt them without any remorse. It's why my mother banished him. He's the worst kind of alpha I've ever met and I'm so scared I'm going to end up just like him.”

  
“You've never done anything to hurt me or anyone else, you know that. You're nothing like him!”

  
“But he's painting me that way. Saying I murdered my own father and kidnapped my fiancé. What if I end up like him, Stiles? What happens if I do something that I can't reverse?”

  
“You'll never be like him!” Stiles felt enraged. He didn't know anything about Peter but Derek's words were enough for him to hate his guts. “Look at me.”  
Derek shook his head, beginning to get up from the bed.

  
“Derek!” Stiles snapped, rising with the alpha. He stepped in front of him quickly, blocking his path from the door. “Look at me.” He wasn't much shorter than Derek but he looked a whole lot smaller with him looming over him. He stood tall, not bowing under the wolf’s stare. 

  
“You are nothing like him! You were born to be an alpha, wanna know why?” Derek didn't answer but Stiles went on anyway. “To show these kingdoms what a good alpha is like, not like your uncle. You are meant to rule Blackwood. You are meant to be King.”

  
“Not if I hurt someone, Stiles! Sometimes I can't control myself. This morning, when you let me,” he gulped, shutting his eyes tightly. “I lost myself. I became the alpha who just took and took, like my uncle.”

  
“You didn't take anything. I let you use my mouth,” Stiles said, using the words Derek explicitly wouldn't use.

  
“No,” Derek breathed entirely too shakily. “No, you don't get it, Stiles. I knew I should have stopped, I shouldn't have let myself do that to your mouth. All I could think about was how much I wanted to use your mouth until you submitted to me and let me fuck you until you screamed my name. You're my mate and I violated you.”

  
Just like him, he whispered underneath his breath and Stiles snapped.

  
“Jesus, Derek! Shut up!” Stiles found himself screaming in anger. “You didn't do a single fucking thing wrong! Stop blaming yourself, please! I can't handle to see you like this. You wanna know the difference between you and your uncle? You asked me, specially if I wanted it and I said yes. You think your uncle ever asked anyone for their consent? Huh? No, because he's a fucked up man who planted a seed in your head that told you that you were destined to turn out like him. You're not, okay? Because I'd never love a man like him.”

  
Derek's wet eyes went wide and Stiles realized what he said. He gulped refusing to take it back.

  
Derek’s dark demeanor dropped and Stiles sobered. It was such a quick change that it was like either of them had even been angry.

  
“Fuck,” Derek whispered. “Fuck, Stiles. Please kiss me, please, please. I need-” Derek didn't even need to finish his sentence. Stiles was kissing him in a second flat.

  
Derek let Stiles dominate the kiss, handing himself over fully without protest. He opened his mouth underneath Stiles’ and let out a sweet moan that sent waves of pleasure through Stiles. He explored his mouth tasting everything about him and trying to commit it to memory. The sweet flavor mixing with his own salty taste from the lingering cum in his mouth. He moaned in unison with Derek and sank further into the kiss.

  
He broke away to breathe moments later at the same time Derek did. “So good,” he mouthed against Derek’s jaw. “You're so good.”

  
A full body shiver went through Derek and then his mouth was back on Stiles. Stiles refused to let go at any point. They never stop touching. In between frantic, desperate kisses, they breathed, pressing butterfly kisses against each other's skin. They landed on the bed at some point and Derek let him omega straddle his naked hips, gently grinding into him.  
It was so hard for an alpha to give himself up, to become so vulnerable to anyone, especially an omega but Derek let him.

  
“I love you,” Stiles breathed, saying the words that he had hinted at. He kissed Derek hard and passionately.

  
“I love you too,” Derek croaked, eyes shut in heady pleasure.

  
They moved against and with each other, hard and deep, seeking the utter closeness they needed to feel. Before long, the two of them were coming as one, together until the end and clutching onto the feeling as they rode it out. Neither of them had been seeking an orgasm, it had just happened, shocking both.

  
Derek panted beneath him, smiling all blissed out. Stiles couldn’t help but smile as well, wondering how long they could stay in that position. He quite liked being on top. But they had bigger things to deal, like getting that car that was going to get them to Beacon Hills.

  
Derek dressed himself while Stiles watched on the bed. Luckily Silas had left more than one pair of clothes in the bedroom for the two of them considering they kept getting them dirty in one way or another.

  
Derek lifted Stiles to his feet, kissing him once more.

  
“I am going to bond the shit out of you once we get to Beacon Hills, bite you and make you mine,” Derek whispered into his ear. “If that's what you want?”

  
Stiles could only moan in response, kissing Derek's jaw line.

  
“You're going to send me into heat if you say stuff like that,” Stiles told him, pulling back.

  
“Well, you did send me into rut so I mean, it only seems fair,” he joked with a goofy grin.

  
“Let's go get that car and get home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can I get a "awwww" because they are the cutest! But seriously fuck Uncle Peter


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek, Stiles and Silas begin their journey to Beacon Hills

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel the need to explain that Derek and Stiles aren't going to be "safe" until they get to Beacon Hills which is still far from their reach. They're still going to encounter a lot of danger being on the run and all so don't get your hopes up too high right now. They still have a long, long way to go. Anyway, I hope you like this chapter. It's pretty intense!

Silas handed Stiles the keys to his car as they stepped into the kitchen. Stiles stared at it flat in his palm like he was unsure of why they were placed into his hands. He looked up at Silas who smiled back, a little hopeful look in his eyes. 

“It’s all yours,” he told Stiles. “I hardly leave the town anyway. I think you two need it more than I do.” 

Stiles was speechless. He thought they were going to have to beg for it but instead, it was just placed into his hand like no big deal. His fingers wrapped around the metal key, realizing that it was their ticket home. And that thought sent so much relief through him that he couldn’t help but leap into Silas’ arms and hug him as a thank you. 

He stepped back, remembering last time they touched, Derek sent himself into rut. They didn’t need that happening again anytime soon. 

“Thank you, Silas,” Derek spoke calmly. He held out a hand for Silas to shake and they shook while Stiles bit his lip in worry. 

“Come with us,” Stiles urged suddenly. “If Peter finds out you kept us here, he’ll have you killed.” They had only met the man yet Stiles wasn’t willing to watch him die for protecting them. 

“I’ll be fine,” he commented without any worry in his voice. “If I die, at least I die because I did something to help. I’d rather be killed than live under that man’s rule. You two are more important. You’re the future of Blackwood. So go, get back to your home and then figure out a way to take this one back.” 

Stiles nodded. “Thank you,” he repeated just because he couldn’t express how thankful he was. “For everything. I know we hardly know you but on behalf of Blackwood and King Henry, thank you for helping us.” 

“Now is the best time for you to leave. It’s dark, nobody will see you. I have some cloaks for both of you. It’s better than nothing.” Silas went and retrieved the cloaks, handing them to Stiles and Derek. Stiles reached for his first, dressing himself in it. It was long and a little too big on his body but like Silas said, it was better than nothing. Derek’s, of course, fit his body just right considering he and Silas were around the same size. 

“I’m sorry if I caused anything to come between you two, it wasn’t my intention,” Silas spoke, eyes on Derek. 

“You didn’t,” Stiles answered before Derek could. “It was nobody’s fault what happened this morning.” He squeezed Derek’s hand to prove his point. 

Silas inclined his head in acknowledgement. “The King’s soldiers and guards passed through Ronan while you both slept. They went right through so you should be safe to leave. I’m not sure where they were headed. Wintercliff or New Coast obviously. They won’t dare cross into Beacon Hills so once you cross the border, you’re safe.” 

_ It’s just getting to the border that’s going to be difficult.  _

“They’ve already put up Wanted signs for both of you with high rewards. If anyone pledged to the new King sees your face from here to Beacon Hills, you will be turned in. Especially since Peter is blaming the King’s death on you. They’ll believe you are a traitor and won’t hesitate to turn you in. And you’ll have hunters and mercenaries on your tail. Even the ones who aren’t being explicitly paid to find you for Peter will try to harm you. They all want the money and don’t care how they get it as long as it’s in their hands at the end of it.” 

The more Silas spoke, the more terrified Stiles became. Outside of the city’s walls, anything was a threat. Although they were bound to the same laws as the city, there were different rules out there. Hunters were allowed to kills, mercenaries were allowed to kidnapped and sell. It didn’t matter if it was against the law, it still happened while the King’s turned a blind eye. 

“How are we supposed to cross the border without being recognized?” 

“That's what I’m not sure about. My best bet is that Peter divided his soldiers into both Kingdoms.” 

“Will their Kings allow that?”

“His army is small enough to not be noticed. If he's smart, he'll send them in as spies, to blend in. Easiest way to not get caught and start a war.” 

Derek arched an eyebrow at him. “And how do you know so much about that?” 

Silas smirked. “Let's just say I used to spy for your father and I was particularly good at it.” 

Stiles was bewildered. “Sneak us through the border,” he blurted out as the idea popped into his head. 

“What?” Both Silas and Derek questioned at the same time. 

“If we cross alone, it's more suspicious, right? Especially because there's almost a guaranteed chance someone will going to recognize us.” 

“Stiles, I don't think-” 

“It's a good idea. All you have to do is get us through the border and then you can come back. We will find a car there and go our separate ways.” 

Silas opened his mouth but Stiles was desperate. They had made it this far only with the help of others. 

“Please! If you truly want to help us, help  _ your King _ then bring us across the border into New Coast. We can pay you,” he offered although they had no money on them, Derek still belonged to the throne and the fortune that came with it. 

“I don't want your money,” Silas admitted. 

“Please,” Stiles begged again. “We need your help.” 

“He's helped us enough,” Derek muttered. “He's done enough already. He's already a traitor to the crown, don't make him do this.” 

“Silas,” Stiles whispered, ignoring Derek behind him. “Please.” 

Silas looked down into his hands, seemingly debating his options. When he looked up, Stiles looked hopefully into his crystal blue eyes. 

“For King Henry,” Stiles added in a gentle whisper. 

“No,” Silas answered sharply and Stiles’ face crumpled. “For King Derek.” 

“Really? Stiles asked in excitement when he realized what he meant. “You're serious?” 

“I swore my allegiance to your father, Derek. Now, I offer it to you.”

Stiles turned to Derek who was completely baffled by Silas’ words. He wanted to hit him so he'd say something but he was just as shocked. 

“Do you accept, my King?” Silas asked, getting down on his knee to bow to his new King. 

Nobody had ever treated Derek like the next king. He grew up knowing it was going to happen, that he'd inherit the throne after his father but this was the first time anyone had referred to him  _ their  _ King opposed to his father. 

This time, Stiles did tap him to get him to speak. 

“I-I, uh yes,” he cleared his throat, “yes, I accept.” 

Silas took. “Alright, let's get a move on!” 

+

They left in the darkness. The town was quiet and dimly lit as they got into Silas’ car. One of them could have sat in the front seat but Derek refused to leave Stiles’ side and vise versa 

Silas drove them out of the town into the dark wasteland. Other than the headlights on the car, the rest of the surroundings were pitch black. It frightened Stiles to be so vulnerable to the outside. He just kept imagining Peter’s men waiting in the dark for them, readying to ambush. 

Derek must have smelled his anxiety because he pulled Stiles closer to his body, moving his arm so that he could lie in his lap comfortably. Unlike Derek, Stiles hadn't slept after the rut. He stayed up worrying like Derek had the previous night. 

“Go ahead and close your eyes,” he told Stiles. “It's going to be a while until we get to New Coast.” 

Stiles didn't object. He rested his head on Derek's, turning his back toward the front. He watched Derek's stomach rise and fall as he breathed. He nuzzled into him, relaxing. Derek's fingers carded through his hair, massaging his scalp. 

“Sleep,” he whispered and Stiles was gone in a blink of an eye. 

It hardly felt like anytime when he opened his eyes again to the sun shining in his eyes and Derek shaking him awake. He slowly came back to himself, beginning to sit up but Derek shook his head. 

“We’re coming up on the border,” he muttered softly, keeping Stiles down. 

He could hear both Silas’s and Derek’s hearts beating quickly in their chests. He tried to remain calm but he couldn’t see anything and it made it worse. 

“What are we supposed to do?” 

“Pretend to be asleep. Curl up next to each other and pull the cloaks up like a blanket. I’ll do the talking if they question us. Just stay quiet and keep your hearts steady.” 

Derek began to rearrange them so that he leaned against the window and Stiles leaned against his chest. They pulled the cloaks up, blanketing them from view. Stiles tucked his face in Derek’s neck and Derek did the same. Derek kept his hand on the small of Stiles’ back, whispering for him to stay calm. 

Silas drove up to the border between Blackwood and New Coast. A guard motioned for him to stop the car. He pressed on the brakes gently as to make sure the two boys in the back didn’t go flying forward. 

“Good morning, sir,” Silas spoke easily like he wasn’t hiding a thing, especially not two wanted princes in the backseat. 

“What brings you to New Coast?” the guard asked, surveying the car. 

“Visiting a friend of mine. He’s getting married this weekend and invited me to the ceremony,” Silas lied without hesitation. 

“And who are those two?” Stiles could tell the guard was motioning to the two of them. Derek squeezed Stiles just a little, entirely inconspicuous to the guard.  

“My son and his boyfriend,” Silas answered again. “Good friends of the groom as well.” 

There was a long drawn out pause where neither of them spoke. 

“Alright,” the guard said. “Go on ahead.” 

Silas slowly pulled away from the checkpoint station. New Coast was almost as deserted as Blackwood, except their trees weren't burnt to a crisp. He drove them straight into the smaller city, Marina, that sat the closest to the border. 

Derek and Stiles let out a sigh of relief at the same time. 

“Don't celebrate too soon, boys. We still have a long way to go.” 

_ One step closer to home. One step closer to being safe.  _

Stiles began to realize that it would be nearly impossible to travel the length of New Coast in the time he desired. They needed to sleep and eat and make sure they didn't get caught. They weren't even halfway to the palace when they had to stop because Silas insisted. 

Silas found an Inn for them to sleep at for the night. He told them to stay on guard although New Coast didn't seem to have a vendetta against them quite yet. They got separate rooms, one for Stiles and Derek and one for Silas, both which were right next door to each other. 

The Inn smelled like sex and sweat and Stiles came to the conclusion that an Inn this far away from everything else must have been used for heats and ruts, secluded from the rest of the population. He hoped Derek wasn’t being affected by the smells because he couldn’t afford to lose him again. 

The bed was stiff and hard on their backs and nothing compared to the beds in the palace but it was something, better than the grimy looking floor. 

“At least we made it through the border,” Stiles commented with a yawn. 

Derek agreed, spooning Stiles and keeping him close. They fell asleep in the harsh smelling room with hope in their hearts and worry in their minds. 

It was shouting that woke Stiles up from his slumber and screaming that woke Derek up from his own. A burly looking man stood over Stiles on his side of the bed. Stiles pushed himself back into Derek to try to escape the man. He let out a frantic whisper and Derek quickly flipped them so that he was in front. 

“Prince Derek,” the large man said sinisterly. “We’ve been looking for you.” 

_ Shit! Shit, they found us!  _

“Who are you?” Derek asked, still protecting Stiles behind him. 

“A guard of your uncle’s. He wants to see you.” 

It didn’t take more than two seconds for more men to pour into the room, restraining Derek who growled and lashed out at them. Stiles hardly put up a winning fight. All of Peter’s guards were stronger and larger than himself. Even though he struggled, there was no chance of escape for him. 

Derek roared, attempting to reach Stiles. Stiles cried out pathetically and then his vision went dark as a sack was forced over his head. His arms were tied behind his back and then he was forced to his feet, shoved forward in an unknown direction. 

“The King would like to see you,” one of the men whispered wickedly into Stiles’ ear and he tried not to shiver in fear. 

The guards shoved them forward and although Stiles could feel Derek beside him somewhere, he was still terrified out of his mind. He wished he could reach over and grab his hand for reassurance. 

“Let us go!” Derek growled. “Fucking let him go, at least!” 

“King Peter wants to see both of you.”

Stiles wondered how they had found them. Nobody had explicitly acted like they had seen them. There were no wanted posters hanging, no guards looking around suspiciously. They had been tricked into believing they were safe but they weren’t. Someone had told. Someone who had brought them to a very specific Inn and got them separate rooms. Stiles was suddenly infuriated at himself for trusting that bastard. He pledged his allegiance to Derek and then betrayed them. 

Derek and Stiles were stuffed into the same car and driven somewhere not too far from the Inn. When the car stopped, the boys were shoved out of the vehicle and out onto the dirt. Stiles’ fear only grew worse without the ability to see in front of him. His problem was solved not two minutes later when the sack was ripped from his head and Derek’s, introducing them into a very brightly lit place. The entire rooms was filled with gas lanterns like most places were at night. Stiles blinked, searching the area quickly. 

They were in a tent as he soon figured out. It crossed above their heads in a triangle shape, illuminated by the lanterns. Stiles looked over to his right side and saw Derek who was glaring right passed him. He looked to his left and saw Silas, bound and kneeling just like themselves. Confusion flooded his mind.

“I’m sorry,” Silas whimpered and Stiles noticed a gash in his head, bleeding down his temple. “They just found us.” 

Derek growled, clearly not believing Silas hadn’t sold them out. 

“Both of you shut up before I shoot the omega!” 

Stiles whimpered, leaning down in submission. That was all it took for Derek to shut up too. 

The sound of boots hitting the ground of the tent echoed in Stiles’ ear. He looked up to see who it was, although he had a good idea since the entire tent grew quiet. The guard behind him smacked his head down, growling. 

“Do not look at him, omega!” 

Derek growled lowly again but kept the sound mainly to himself. Stiles dropped his head again, trying to keep the tears from falling down his cheeks. 

“I present King Peter of Blackwood!” 

The footsteps stopped, no more than a few feet in front of them. Stiles looked over at Derek who kept his head defiantly high and stared into the eye of his uncle. 

“Hello, Derek.” 

“Uncle Peter.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh we all knew Peter was going to find them eventually!


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek, Stiles and Silas meet Peter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Stiles has a panic attack

Stiles never met Peter before that moment in the tent. He imagined him in his head whenever Derek spoke of him but it was usually with red horns and a tail. Now, standing in front of him, Stiles looked at him like he was a foreign object. He didn’t like much like Derek to begin with. He hardly even looked like Talia although he had only met her once when he was a child. But Peter didn’t look like the devil as Stiles had imagined, he looked like a normal King with a crown on his head. The uncanny difference between him and Derek was hidden under the surface, unseen by anyone else who didn’t look hard enough. 

Derek didn't struggle under his gaze like Stiles or Silas would have but maybe that was only because he grew up with the man. 

“You didn't think you'd actually make it to Beacon Hills, did you?” Peter asked snidely. Derek’s eyes went wide for a split second but Peter noticed. “Oh, nephew. We knew where you were going the second you escaped. I’m sure it wasn’t hard for your little fiance to convince you to go back to his home.” 

Peter’s attention diverted to Stiles. “I’m sorry, we were never properly introduced. I doubt my little nephew would have invited me to the wedding if there had been one.” 

Stiles tried to keep his eyes level and his heartbeat steady.  

“You were the one my men were talking about when they invaded the palace. The omega who had just gone through a heat. They couldn’t stop talking about how sweet you smelled, how they wanted to fuck you into the ground.” 

Stiles let out a whimper, tears building up even more in his eyes. The image of one of Peter’s men almost doing that to him made him cringe and gag. 

“Leave him alone!” Derek growled. “This is about me, Peter, not him!”

“It’s about him too, Derek,” Peter said slowly. “Future King of Beacon Hills presents as an omega and they ship him off to a foreign place to become your bitch. He’s still unmated, I see. I thought you would have put a child in him by now.” Peter reached toward Stiles’ chin causing him to flinch backward. 

“Don’t fucking touch him!”

He did anyway. One finger slipped underneath his chin and jerked his face up to look him in the eye. 

“You’re beautiful, you know,” he said tenderly. A violent shiver coursed through Stiles’ body. “You can be mine, Stiles. I am the King of Blackwood now. You can come back home with me, marry me, carry my children and be a King just like you want.” 

Stiles was too terrified to shake his head. 

“He’s my fiance, Peter! You have no claim on him.” 

“Neither do you, dear nephew. I don’t see a mating bite on him anywhere. I don’t even smell you on him anymore but maybe that’s because the fear is clouding his scent. No need to be scared, little one. I wouldn’t hurt you.” 

Peter brushed his thumb over Stiles’ lips, slow and gentle. 

“P-please stop,” Stiles begged in a soft, hardly audible whisper. 

“Why, Stiles? Derek kidnapped you from your home. You could have been a king of your own Kingdom but he stole you for himself. All he wants from you is an heir, you know that deep in your heart.” 

“No,” Stiles whispered shaking his head. 

“It’s the truth,” he explained. “I know it hurts, Stiles.” 

“He’s not like that,” Silas spoke, keeping his head down. “ _ King  _ Derek didn’t steal him from his home, he’s not just looking for an heir. You are spreading lies about your own nephew because you’re too cowardly to do anything else.” 

“Shut him up,” Peter snapped the order at the guard behind Silas.   
He wrapped a piece of cloth around his face and into his mouth to gag him and stop him from speaking. 

“If he cares so much about you, Stiles, tell me why he hasn’t bonded with you? Why hasn’t he given you the mating bite? Any other alpha would have by now, to protect you from danger.” 

Stiles bit his lip. He knew why but he wasn’t going to explain it to Peter. 

Peter turned back to Derek. “You know I could take him right here in front of you, give him the bite, knot him and fill him up with my heir. And what would you be able to do, huh? Absolutely nothing.” 

Stiles began to cry at that. He couldn’t hold it in anymore. The fear and anxiety in his chest felt like it was strangling him. The air in his lungs felt scarce like it stopped flowing inward and all of it was instead flowing outward. He clutched his own hand behind him, feeling the sweat dampening his palms. Derek took notice in half a second. 

“Stiles? Baby?” 

Stiles tried to suck in some air, anything to stop his lungs from burning but he couldn’t. He began to hyperventilate which only made it worse. His vision went hazy, speckled and dim and then he couldn’t hold himself up anymore. Stiles knew what this was but he couldn’t vocalize it to his panicking alpha. 

It was a panic attack. They happened a lot after his mother died and then a little after he presented but he hadn’t had one in years. At least not one on this level. Everything inside him felt constricted. His lungs wouldn’t expand properly, his heart hurt in his chest, his throat felt like it was closing up. He couldn’t stop it; he never was able to. 

“Stiles!” Derek shouted, trying to move beside him but the guard wasn’t letting him move. “Baby, you gotta breathe.” 

Stiles looked up, seeing a fuzzy image of Derek. He couldn’t make out any of the features he liked. He wanted to reach forward but his limbs were locked up. 

_ Breathe, Stiles _ , he remembered his father saying to him.  _ It’s only as bad as you make it, kiddo. Listen to my heartbeat and match yours to it. Focus on that and nothing else.  _

Stiles latched onto Derek’s heartbeat, frantic and wild just like his own. 

“Let me help him!” Derek begged. “Please, God, Peter! Let me help him!” 

Peter looked just as bewildered by the gasping omega as his other guards. He must have motioned for the guard to let Derek go, possibly a moment of weakness on his part or a desire to make sure Stiles didn’t die on him. Derek was next to him in an instant. Although his hands were tied behind his back, as were Stiles’, it didn’t stop him from trying to sooth the boy. 

“You’re okay, love,” he whispered to him, keep his face next to Stiles’. His scuff scratched against his face and normally, it would have tickled but Stiles was in no position to react.  “Breathe, Stiles. Damn it! Breathe!” 

Stiles’ lungs weren’t listening to the command. It wasn’t something he could get himself to do. It took a few minutes for him to calm down in minor panic attacks and this one wasn’t exactly minor. 

Derek’s face came back into focus for a few seconds and all Stiles wanted to do was hug him and cry into his arms. But he was paralyzed on the floor, trying to stop the smell of Peter’s arousal from entering his nose and taking up the small amount of oxygen he was getting. 

Then finally, he watched his word fade to black. 

+

There was pain in his head when he came back to himself. Probably from the lack of oxygen and hyperventilation he experienced. He groaned, attempting to reach up and sooth the ache only to remember that his hands were still tied behind his back, except this time, they were tied behind a pole behind his back. He tugged in a small panic to no avail. 

“Hey, hey,” a soothing voice called to him in the dimly lit tent. Stiles snapped his head in the direction of the voice. 

“Silas?” he choked out. 

“Yeah, you’re okay, you just passed out.” 

Stiles groaned. “Where’s Derek?” Panic began to seize in his chest once again but he calmed himself.

“With Peter,” Silas commented softly. “He’s okay too, don’t worry.” 

“Why are we in here?” Stiles could tell it was a different tent and they were the only two in it. 

Silas shrugged. “Derek begged Peter to bring you somewhere else, so you could be calm when you woke.” 

“He touched me?” Stiles whimpered at the thought of Peter’s filthy hands on him. He felt the bile rising in his throat however, he forced himself to swallow it down. 

“No!” Silas reassured him quickly. “Nobody touched you but Derek, he made sure of that. He was very worried about you.” 

Stiles rested his head against the tent pole, staring upwards. “Did you sell us out, Silas?” 

“Would I be tied against the pole across from you if I did?”

He had a point but Stiles still asked. “How did they find us? If it wasn’t you?” 

“Stiles, they’ve been tracking you since you both escaped. I didn’t doubt they’d find you at some point, I just hoped it would be closer to Beacon Hills. They ambushed at the Inn because we were vulnerable and unaware of the danger. Let us through the border, make us think we made it and then snatch it away. It seems like a Peter thing to do.” 

“Derek’s not going to trust you off of that answer,” Stiles admitted. “He was already wary of you to begin with and than this.” 

Silas smiled and Stiles raised an eyebrow. “Well I guess we’ll have to rescue him and force him to listen to me.” 

“Rescue him, really? How do you plan on doing that?” 

“I’m already on it,” Silas explained, showing his untied hands behind him. “I’m going to need you to scream.” 

“Excuse me?” 

“Scream,” he said and launched himself at the omega. 

Just like he ordered, Stiles let out a frantic scream, not expecting the attack. Silas landed behind the omega, claws out and pressed gravely against his neck. 

“Just follow my lead,” he whispered as guards rushed into the tent. There guns were up and pointed directly at Stiles or Silas, he wasn’t sure. Silas’ claws pressed harder into Stiles’ soft skin, drawing blood to the surface. He whimpered, expelling the smell of anxiety and terror into the room.

“Release him!” one of the guards shouted. 

“Or what?” Silas questioned bitterly. “You going to shoot me through him? I don’t think Peter would like that very much. He seems like he’s taken a liking to the little omega. I didn’t come here to die for these fools. You put down your guns and let me walk out and I won’t kill the boy.” 

Stiles wasn’t entirely sure Silas was faking it. He seemed to be pressing his claws deeper into his neck, putting emphasis on the fact that he wouldn’t hesitate to kill the Prince of Beacon Hills in front of all of these guards.

“King Peter doesn’t care about the pathetic omega,” another guard sneered. 

“Are you sure about that? Because I heard from Peter himself how much he’d love to mate with this  _ pathetic omega _ in spite of his nephew. Shall we find out how he’ll react if you take that away from him?”

Amongst the three guards, two lowered their weapons a noticeable amount but not entirely down. Stiles prayed that whatever Silas had planned, he did it quick and soon because he didn’t want to stay here with Peter and his disgusting intentions. 

“I would really advise you to lower your weapons,” Silas growled and drew blood to the surface of Stiles’ neck. It slid down to his collarbone and Stiles whined. “I’m not messing around!” 

The third guard finally lowered his weapon to the same point that the other two had. Apparently the guards knew about Peter’s desire for Stiles and it sent a sickling shiver down his spine. 

Silas sliced through the rope that held Stiles’ hands together. He roughly lifted him to his feet, keeping his claws against his bleeding neck. He kept Stiles in front of him the entire time, stepping around the guards, toward the opening of the tent. 

“Drop the guns or he’ll die,” Silas growled, stepping in front of the tent entrance. The guards placed their guns on the ground. 

“Now turn around!” The guards turned reluctantly at first until Silas made Stiles bleed more. Once their backs were to the them, Silas quickly grabbed two of the guns, handing one to Stiles. He grabbed it unenthusiastically. When he saw Silas raise the guns, he closed his eyes, refusing to watch the men fall. The gun went off three times followed by three thuds. Silas dragged him out of the tent before he could accidentally look. 

“Sorry, kid,” he said sympathetically. “We don’t have a whole bunch of time now. I need you to run to the Inn and wait by the car. I’m going to get Derek and meet you there, alright?” 

“Wait, no. I’m coming with you. I need to help get Derek!” 

“Stiles, we don’t have time to argue. Peter is planning on bringing the three of us back to Blackwood for a public execution and something far worse for you. Do not question me right now, just trust me. I’ll get Derek out!” 

Stiles wanted to argue more but the more time they spent there, the less time they had to find Derek and get him out safely. 

“Fine! Just please, get him out of there alive.” 

Silas nodded. “I’ll try.” 

Then he shoved Stiles in the direction of the motel and took off running in the opposite direction, straight toward the group of tents, lit up by the rising sun. Stiles ran despite himself. He reached the Inn in record time. He reached their rooms, entering Silas’ to find the keys. The doors were busted open on the other rooms down the hall as were their own. He figured Peter’s men had broken into all of them until they found Stiles and Derek. 

He waited in the car for so long he began to worry they weren’t coming back. If he knew how to drive, he would have gone back to Peter’s camp. Part of him expected Peter’s men to ambush him again and take him back to the camp for Peter but nobody came. The sun came up in the sky and he waited. 

Then, he saw the two figures he was waiting for. Derek leaned heavily against Silas, both of them covered in blood. Stiles gasped audibly, jumping out of the car. He reached them in the middle, reaching out for Derek. Derek moaned, arching into his touch. 

“What happened to him?” Stiles asked, searching his body for the source of blood. 

“Not our blood,” Silas spoke hoarsely, urging them toward the car. “We need to go. They’re probably not far behind.” 

Stiles helped Derek into the car, watching him cry out whenever he touched his shoulder. 

“It’s dislocated,” Silas told him, climbing into the front seat. “You’re going to have to pop it back in.” 

Stiles’ eyes went wide. He couldn’t do that. He wasn’t a doctor. 

Silas drove away from the Inn while Derek moaned in the backseat. Stiles knew there was something else wrong with him other than a dislocated shoulder. He was delusional, eyes searching the car but not seeing anything. 

“What else did he do?” 

“Wolfsbane poisoning. It’s a hallucinogen to werewolves. He was toying with him, Stiles. Dragging out his suffering before he publicly executed him for treason.” 

Stiles looked down at his broken alpha, sweating profusely against the seat of the car. He wiped away the matted hair on his forehead, cupping his cheek. Derek jerked against his hand, whining in pain. 

“Okay, Der,” Stiles began, trying to keep his voice calm. “I’m just going to pop your shoulder back in real quick. Totally fine. No big deal. You’re probably not even hearing me right now so I’m just going to do it. 

He lifted Derek’s upper body so that he was upright against Stiles. Stiles’ hands reached to the injured shoulder, pressing very gently so that he didn’t cause a violent reaction from the wolf. He had no idea what he was doing necessarily but he had seen someone else pop Scott’s shoulder back in before. It shouldn’t have been much different. He slowed his breathing, whispering to Derek that he’d be okay and then pop. 


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek, Stiles and Silas escape from Peter's clutches and travel further into New Coast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait, I had a hard time writing it. Also, apologies if it's super boring. Next chapter will be wayyyyy better! Also I suck ass at geography so pay no attention to that! Let's just say they are a day away from Beacon Hill's border and a little more than a day away from the palace.

Derek’s body was curled up into a fetal position in the car. He shivered and whimpered painfully although his shoulder had been reset. Silas told Stiles that it was the wolfsbane working its way through his system. He was hallucinating and had no idea either of them were with him. 

“What happened?” Stiles whispered, keeping Derek’s head on his lap for comfort, mainly his own. His heart was still hammering inside his chest even though they had been driving for at least half an hour. 

“Peter was toying with me, making him suffer just for the fun of it. He wasn’t going to kill him yet. That was for the public to watch. He gave him wolfsbane to make him delusional. It takes a while to fully turn into hallucinations but he could probably feel everything Peter was doing to him. The shoulder was the only part of him that didn’t have time to heal since Peter did that last. He was much worse when I found him, Stiles.” 

Stiles blinked back tears. Derek whimpered again, blindly searching for something behind him. Stiles reached for his hand, intertwining their fingers. Derek sighed contently, breathing almost going back to normal. He hugged Stiles’ hand to his chest and drifted back into nothingness. 

“What did he do to him?” Stiles questioned again. “Specifically.”

“Stiles, I don’t think that-” 

“Tell me,” he said sternly. 

“By the time I got to his tent, I could hear them talking. Derek sounded weak but he was speaking a little. Peter had a knife made of silver pressed into his gut so he couldn’t heal.” Stiles shuddered at the graphic image. “He twisted it and taunted him, telling him that he’d never be King. That he was going to take you from Derek and make you watch him be executed in front of the entire city. He said some other things too, just to get a rise out of Derek but the wolfsbane had taken over and he was hardly lucid. Peter pulled the knife out of his gut, apparently satisfied with his torture and left the tent. It was easy to get him out of the tent but there were soldiers and guards everywhere. I was half carrying him the entire way while he made noises because he was hallucinating. We didn’t get more than a couple of yards away from the tents before there were men shouting, realizing that we had escaped. I ran with him as fast as I could. I’m sorry I couldn’t get to him faster.” 

Stiles bit his lips to keep himself from crying. He combed through Derek’s hair with his free hand, touching his brow which had become sticky with sweat. 

“Look, we’ll keep going for as long as we can. Peter will be looking for us but as long as we keep moving, we have a head start. Once we get into Beacon Hills, you’ll be safe.” 

But Beacon Hills was too far away and Peter was too close. Stiles worried and to keep himself from worrying, he closed his eyes, clutching onto Derek’s hand like an anchor and tried to sleep.

+

It was Derek’s movement that jerked him out of the light slumber he drifted into. He jerked slightly, eyes opening just barely, looking heavy and tired. Stiles didn’t care how he looked, at least he was coherent and no longer fighting the devilish nightmares he must have been having. 

“Hey, Der.” 

Derek blinked up at Stiles and slowly, a tired, helpless smile grew on his face. 

“Hey,” he whispered back. 

“We really need to stop doing this whole almost dying and passing out shit on each other, deal?” 

Derek laughed quietly. “Deal.” 

“Good,” Stiles whispered back, kissing him gently on the forehead. 

It took Derek a couple of seconds to notice Silas was driving. He let out a throaty growl, hardly having enough energy for his eyes to shift but they did. Stiles placed a calming hand on him as he tried to rise in the seat. 

“He’s okay,” Stiles reassured him. He didn’t need the two of them fighting in the car. Derek was already past the point of weak and they needed to keep moving. 

“He turned us in,” Derek growled again. “Peter told me! He gave us up.” 

“No,” Stiles said again. “He didn’t. Peter was lying to you. He was trying to get under your skin.” 

“Then how did they find us?” 

“They followed us. From the second we escaped, they were following us. They just happened to find us last night. It was nobody’s fault. We just need to keep moving so that they don’t find us again.” 

Derek didn’t seem too convinced but he settled back down into Stiles’ lap, turning himself so that his back faced Silas. 

“Sourwolf,” Stiles joked, grinning down at him. 

Derek’s lip twitched upward. 

“We’re running low on gas,” Silas commented, keeping his eyes trained on the road like he wasn’t even bothered by the pissed off wolf in the backseat. “If we stop now, we can get a couple more hundred miles off of it. That will get us at Tulsa at least.” 

Tulsa was a major city around a hundred miles from New Coast’s palace. It was large compared to the other cities and towns surrounding the palace. Big enough that they could stay there for the night if they needed and not immediately be found by Peter’s men. Stiles knew they all needed some sort of rest but he also didn’t want to stop until they got to Beacon Hills but that was still at least two days away. 

“We’ll stop there for the night. We’ll be safe there from Peter and his men. They’re long behind us by now.” 

Stiles nodded. 

“I want to drive,” Derek replied. “When we stop, I want to drive.” 

“Der, are you sure? Are you feeling okay?” 

He nodded in response. “I’m fine. I just need to do something like drive to keep myself sane, okay? Can I please drive, Silas?” 

Silas made a noise in the front seat that sounded like a chuckle. “Yeah, you can drive.” 

+

After they got gas, Stiles and Derek moved to the front seat while Silas got into the back, immediately positioning himself lengthwise across the seat and closed his eyes. Stiles realized he hadn’t gotten much sleep at all since they left Ronan. While Derek and Stiles took small naps in the back, he was always driving. 

Derek held onto Stiles’ hand with his other on the steering wheel. Stiles tried to let himself enjoy it at least for a moment. The sky turned dark after another long day of driving as they entered the city of Tulsa, except Derek didn’t stop driving. 

“Where are we going?” 

“I don’t trust him, Stiles. He could be leading us into another trap here. Peter thinks we are going to Tulsa, he’ll be miles behind us before he figures it out.” 

“Der, Silas saved your life, he saved mine. Peter’s men had been following us since we escaped. He didn’t turn us in. Plus, Tulsa is a large city. We rest for one night and keep moving. It will be like we were never there.” 

Derek shook his head. “No, even if he’s telling the truth, we need to throw Peter off. Tulsa is expected. I’m taking us straight to the palace. It’s going to take a couple more hours but we’re going. It will put us one more step closer to Beacon Hills.” 

Stiles knew it would take an extra day after they left New Coast to get to Beacon Hills. They’d enter the territory in less time than that but they wouldn’t be safe until they reached his father. 

“Peter won’t try anything inside of the palace. He doesn’t want to start a war.” 

“What if they’re looking for us too? What if Peter turned everyone against us?” 

“He has no jurisdiction in New Coast. Their King won’t take sides especially since they have an alliance with King Stilinski not Peter.” 

Stiles wanted to feel relieved but he wasn’t sure about anything anymore. Peter seemed like the kind of man who would start a war for no other reason than simply because he wanted to. It scared Stiles to think of the things Peter would do to kill Derek and take Stiles away. 

“Der?” Stiles whispered after a few minutes.

“Yeah?” 

“If he finds us before you can properly bond with me, please don’t let him take me alive.” 

Derek’s hand tightened on the wheel, turning pale. “He’s not going to hurt you.” 

“Please, just promise me that you won’t let him take me. I’d rather die.” 

“Don’t say that,” he warned. “I don’t want to hear those words come out of your mouth ever again. I won’t let anyone touch you ever again. I promise you, Stiles, I’m going to get you home.” 

Stiles made an attempt at a nod. Even if Derek wouldn’t agree to it, he wasn’t going to let himself be taken. He’d rather cut his own throat then let Peter touch him or bond with him. If Derek died, he wasn’t sure he could live alone.

“We’ll be safe in the city tonight. Let’s just get there and then we can rest.” 

Stiles closed his eyes, not trying to sleep, just trying to push the memories away and wait until they got into the city. 

+

Once they were in the city, safe behind the walls, Stiles began to relax. They were in safer territory now. King Wren of New Coast wouldn’t let Peter’s army in without starting a war and somehow that comforted Stiles. He’d have to come alone or with just a few men and they could handle that. 

Derek found them a small lodge on the outskirts of the city. They would have been safer on the inside but Silas barely had enough money on him for two more tanks of gas and they were going to need it to get across the border. Derek tried to put on his charm and get them a room for free but the man wasn’t having it. Eventually, Silas had to give him what little money they had left and hope they could figure something out later. The money bought them the night even though it was already past three in the morning. They’d leave in the morning, use the car as far as it could take them and hopefully hitch a ride at some point. It was all they could hope for. At least they were only a few hundred miles away from the border. 

Their rooms were small, hardly enough room for a bed and a bathroom but it was better than the cramped car. Stiles and Derek shredded their shirts, climbing under the blanket. His back ached in relief as he fell against the mattress. He curled into Derek, keeping his nose tucked into his neck and breathing deeply. He pressed a small kiss there and felt Derek shudder underneath him. His fingers traced up along his abs until they reached his neck and then he dragged his face towards Derek’s and kissed his, full mouth, tasting all of him at once. Derek bucked underneath him, 

“Make love to me, Der,” Stiles whispered huskily. “I want you to make love to me.” 

Derek went stiff underneath him, heart beating rapidly. “Stiles-”

Stiles shook his head, kissing him again. “I need to feel you inside of me. Please. I need to feel you, Der.” 

This time, Derek kissed him back with much more dominance then before. There was a hunger that took over and before Stiles could register it fully, he was underneath Derek, their clothed cocks pressing up against each other. He moaned into their kiss, canting his hips upward in delight.

“You want this?’ Derek questioned, sounding unsure but continued to kiss along Stiles’ neck. 

“Please,” Stiles begged. He needed to feel Derek inside of him like he needed air. He wanted to feel his cock pulse deep inside of his hole, filling him with a child. It was like his heats but more natural. It was entirely his own desire, not just his body craving it. His heart and mind craved it too. He wanted him. 

“You’ve never done this before, right?” Derek asked and Stiles worried it would be a turn off if he answered yes but it was the truth. Nobody had ever taken him. After he presented, he was supposed to remain celibate for his future husband. He had remained a virgin for this moment, with Derek despite the fact that they weren’t married. Stiles didn’t plan on mating with anyone but him. So he nodded. 

“Okay, baby,” Derek whispered against his skin. “I’m going to make you feel good, don’t worry. I’m going to make you feel like you’ve never felt before. Do you trust me, baby? Do you trust that I won’t hurt you?” His eyes flashed red for a second, fighting the wolf inside of him. 

Stiles moaned in response, closing his eyes. 

“I need you to say it outloud,” Derek ordered and Stiles remembered his fear of hurting people. It was asking a lot of him to control his wolf when it came to breeding Stiles. So he opened his mouth, trying to get the words out. 

“I trust you, Der.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Literally just going to be smut next chapter, finally.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek and Stiles finally mate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's finally happening! I tried to make it realistic in the fact that it wasn't just hardcore fucking because Stiles' a virgin so hopefully I succeeded in making it smutty but romantic:)

Stiles let Derek remove his pants, leaving him left in his boxers and shivering at the cold air. He watched Derek stand and remove his own, tossing them to the side where he tossed Stiles’ on the ground. He climbed back on the bed, letting it dip underneath his weight and hovered over Stiles. Derek was always a sight to see without clothes on and Stiles took the time to take him in.

“Are you sure about this?” Derek asked for the third time. His eyes were wide with worry and concern. Stiles knew he needed to continue to reassure him.

“I’m sure, Der. I’m completely sure. I want this. Please, I want you.”

Derek nodded, keeping his eyes on Stiles the entire time. He dipped down, planting a soft kiss on his lips before lifting up. “Do you want the room dark?” There was a slight growl in his voice indicating that it wasn't an idea he liked but he'd do it for Stiles anyway.

Stiles shook his head. “I want to see you,” then he paused, swallowing and looking into Derek's eyes. “I want you to see me.”

He watched Derek gulp, breathing deeply. “God, I've wanted this for so long.”

Stiles nodded in agreement. He had been the one begging for it but it was for an entirely different reason before. Now, he just wanted it. He desperately wanted to feel that connect between them, the one the bond would form.

“I need to prep you,” Derek told him huskily.

“Just go slow, okay? Do whatever you need to do but be gentle,” Stiles requested. Outside of his heat, he had never done anything remotely sexual and he didn't have the convenience of his body's slick. Not until he was extremely turned on and even then, it wasn't enough to make sure the experience easy.  

“I will, I promise. I'll go as gentle as you need. I know it's still going to hurt no matter how much I prep you but we’ll go slow.”

“Thanks,” Stiles said with a blush. “How do you want me?”

Derek looked down at him. “Just like this,” he whispered to him. “I'm just going to take your boxers off, is that okay?”

“Yeah,” he rasped. He was already straining against the material. “Yeah, please.”

Derek reached down, trailing his fingertips down Stiles’ naval. His breath quickened slightly at his touch and he held his breath when Derek’s fingers hooked underneath the material and slowly dragged them down his thighs, his knees, his ankles, leaving him bare and vulnerable. He could feel his hard cock dripping precum and his cheeks heated up in embarrassment.

“Fuck, you’re so beautiful,” Derek whispered, eyes trailing up and down Stiles’ naked body. His hands cupped Stiles’ ribs, having him shiver under his touch. “I wanna suck you.”

The words were almost so low and quiet that Stiles wasn't sure if he heard him correctly or if he had even spoken in the first place. But if he had, Stiles wanted to say yes a million times. So he nodded slightly, hoping Derek would understand.

“Yeah?”

“Yes,” Stiles whispered, taking Derek's face into his hands and kissing him furiously, tongue slipping into his mouth. He moaned, cock pulsing against Derek’s thigh. “Please, please.”

Derek kissed his way down his pale body, lingering on his nipples which caused Stiles’ body to tense up with pleasure. His hole was beginning to produce some semblance of slick as Derek continued down his body.

“Tell me if you need me to stop,” Derek ordered and before Stiles could open his mouth, Derek’s warm mouth engulfed his length. Stiles cried out, never having felt anything like that before in his life. His hips canted up in lustful need, almost begging Derek to take him deeper.

“Derek, fuck!” he wailed, gripping onto Derek’s shoulder. “Oh God, please!” He was already on the verge of coming and it frightened him. Nobody had ever made him come with just their mouth. He never wanted Derek to stop but he also didn't want to come before they even got started.

“Der?” he gasped loudly. “Der, baby. Stop. You gotta stop.” He was just about there, on the tipping point when Derek removed his mouth, leaving Stiles feeling the ghost of his tongue all over him.

“Was it bad?” Derek asked in worry and Stiles actually laughed.

“No, no, it was so good, Der. So fucking good but I didn't want to come yet.”

“Why not?” he sounded confused.

“I wanted to come with you inside of me,” Stiles answered shyly.

Derek smiled at his answer. “Don't worry, I'm going to make you come more than once tonight, baby.”

Stiles blushed. “Good.”

“Do you want me to open you up now?”

Stiles nodded. He tried to get his body to relax before the intrusion. He wasn't open already like he was every time he fingered himself during his heat. It was going to take a little more to coax him open.

“Can you bend your legs for me?” Derek asked him softly. Stiles lifted his legs, bending them at the knee and putting them back down on the bed. Derek's hands ran over his thighs, pulling himself a little closer. “Fingers or mouth first?”

Stiles eyes widened because _holy fuck, Derek was going to do both_ and _holy fuck he was going to use his mouth_.

“I-” Stiles tried to say. “Your mouth? Only if you wanna.”

“I want to taste you, Stiles.”

“Okay,” he breathed out nervously. “Okay, go ahead.”

“As much as I want to see your face, I think hands and knees will be easier for you. Just until you're open. I'm going to make love to you face to face.”

Stiles shifted his body so that he was on his hands and knees with his face pressed into the pillow in front of him but it smelled so wrong. None of it smelled like Derek and he couldn't see Derek's face. He began to panic slightly, the image of the other alpha’s red eyes and Peter’s lustful face came to mind. He tried to push it away from his mind but without Derek's face, they invaded.

“No,” he gasped. “No, I can't do this. I can't, Derek.” He swirled around with panicked eyes and flipped back onto his back.

“Stiles? What's wrong?”

“I'm sorry,” Stiles automatically whined. “I need to see your face. The room doesn't feel right and I couldn't smell you.”

Derek's eyes softened sympathetically. “Shit, Stiles. I wasn't thinking. I'm sorry.”

“My fault,” Stiles muttered feeling pathetic. “Sorry.”

“No, baby,” he said cupping his cheeks. “I don't want you to be uncomfortable at all. We can try it on your back if you need or is it a scent thing?”

Stiles thought about it and came to the conclusion that it was just Derek’s scent he needed. He could close his eyes and breathe without freaking out. The scent of the pillow threw him off, that was it.

“Just your smell, I think.”

Derek nodded getting off the bed for a second and Stiles let out a small whimper thinking Derek was annoyed with him. But he came back in two seconds flat, holding out his shirt.

“Do you wanna try that position with my shirt? It's going to be hard to see my face in either position but if it's a scent thing it might help. Just breathe it in.”

Stiles took the shirt in his hand, remembering back to the day he went into heat and Derek had done the same thing. He smiles fondly for a second, gripping the shirt in his hand and turning over back onto his hands and knees. He closed his eyes, breathing Derek’ scent in slowly. It blocked out all of the other scents lingering on the bed and his body relaxed, only seeing him in his mind.

“Is that better?” Derek asked quietly.

Stiles nodded, unable to remove himself from the scent to speak. It was calming him too much to do so.

“Are you ready?” Stiles felt Derek spread his cheeks to give himself better access to his hole. The cool air touched him and sent a shiver through his body. He felt his cheeks heat up in embarrassment when he realized he hadn’t shaved or cleaned himself like he should have if this had been a proper situation. The servants would have waxed him and cleaned every single inch of him so that he’d be perfect for his alpha. They would have prepped him too so that his alpha had easier access to him with no hassle but this wasn’t that kind of situation.

“Der, I didn’t shave,” he muttered softly, sounding quite muffled against the shirt. “You don’t have to. Just use your fingers, it’s okay.”

Derek chuckled behind him and Stiles actually removed his face from the shirt to look at him. “What?”

“I don’t care if you shaved or not, Stiles. I just want to taste you.” Stiles groaned as Derek gave him a tender kiss near his hole. “I want to taste that slick coming out of you and make you so wet that you are dripping.” He placed another kiss closer and Stiles twitched.

“Please,” Stiles found himself begging. “Please, Der.”

“Only because you sound so beautiful when you’re begging,” Derek teased and before Stiles could resort to begging again, his mouth was on him, sucking gently. Stiles bucked up and Derek moaned against him, sending small vibrations through him.

“Spread your legs a little more, baby,” Derek instructed, removing his mouth for a moment to speak. Stiles let his legs slid a little further apart, trembling with pleasure and shock as he did. He could feel Derek’s tongue caressing him deeper when he did and he let out a laboured cry, burying his face deeper into the shirt.

“I’ve got you, baby,” Derek cooed sweetly. “You’re doing so well, getting all open for me.”

Stiles moaned, falling onto his forearms and reaching back with one hand to grip Derek somewhere, anywhere he could reach. His fingers settled on his hand that kept Stiles open for him.

“Do you want my fingers now?” he asked and Stiles frantically nodded, gripping his fingers tightly. “Okay, I just need to get something to make my fingers slick so I don’t hurt you. I’ll be right here; I’m not going anywhere.”

Stiles made a noise in reply, feeling Derek disappear behind him. He heard rustling in the bathroom before he returned, the bed dipping under his weight again.

“Oil,” he told Stiles who couldn’t see. “Courtesy of the lodge. Although I think it’s for the lamp but we’ll make due.”

Stiles huffed, needing Derek to continue.

“Alright, sweetie, I’ll start with one first and you can tell me if you need more.”

“Yeah,” Stiles mumbled breathlessly. “Just do it, please.”

He suddenly felt Derek’s oiled up finger against his hole. He tensed at the foreign feeling and heard Derek say something calming behind him. He was too focused on the intrusion to listen to his words. His fingers slipped further inside, just up to his knuckle. It burned mildly but nothing Stiles couldn’t handle however, Derek began to pull out and Stiles had become a ball of tension, clinging onto the finger mistakenly.

“You gotta relax, Stiles,” Derek informed him like Stiles wasn’t aware. He consciously tried to relax his muscles and let Derek pull his finger away.

“More or the same?” Derek asked, referring to the amount of fingers.

Stiles lifted his head. “Same,” he answered. “But more oil, p-please.”

“Of course, baby.” He must have poured more onto his finger because it was pressed against his hole again. “Tell me if you need more, okay? You can do this, Stiles. Just breathe in and out. We’ll go as slow as you need.”

He pressed in again and Stiles’ muscles relaxed a little more, getting used to the unfamiliar sensation. He almost wished he was in heat so that they didn’t have to go this unsatisfyingly slow. But there was no _making love_ in heat, it was only _fucking_ and Stiles didn’t want that.

Derek slowly thrusted his finger in and out a few times letting Stiles’ body relax into it. When Stiles felt like he could take more, he lifted his head again and let out a breathless “more” that sounded almost too pitiful for his liking. Derek pulled back, oiling another finger and pressing it in with the first. Stiles forced himself to relax, letting them slip further in. He felt them slip in and out rhythmically for a while until it bordered pleasure.

“Another,” Stiles instructed, feeling brave.

And then another was added and three of Derek’s fingers were pumping into him, stretching him just enough to make it burn. Stiles continued to breathe Derek’s scent in, allowing himself to let the pain gradually turn into pleasure. His cock had grown soft from the pain yet it began to grow hard again with Derek’s fingers inside of him.

Eventually, he was on the verge of coming again and stubborn little him wasn’t going to come until Derek was inside him like a good omega. He was going to pleasure his alpha while he pleasured himself.

“Der,” Stiles whispered with a moan. “I’m ready, Derek.”

Derek pulled out and allowed Stiles to flip onto his back. Stiles eyes Derek’s boxers with disdain.

“Off,” he whined, staring at him. “Take those off.”

Derek laughed, immediately removing his boxers as per Stiles’ request. Stiles had to bite back a lustful moan at the sight of his cock. His heart pounded hard in his chest, thinking that he had to get _that_ inside of him. Derek’s cock was rock hard, needing no amount of attention to perk up and dripping precum.

“Jesus, Der!” Stiles let out a gasp. “I'm not sure that's going to fit.”

Derek smirked. “Thank you for the confidence boost. Like I said, we will go slow, let your body adjust. Just relax your body, focus on my face.”

Derek lifted Stiles’ legs, placing them so that they hooked around his back. He watched Stiles carefully, leaning in for a quick kiss.

“I love you, Stiles Stilinski. Always.”

“I love you too, Derek Hale. Now please, get inside of me.”

Derek complied, oiling up his cock and adding a little more to Stiles’ slightly open hole. He lined himself up, spreading his precum up and down Stiles’ ass. The first press didn't hurt too much. Stiles knew it was only the tip and there was much more left so he forced himself to breathe in and out. Then Derek was passed the first ring of muscles and his ass burned and ached. Stiles squeezed his eyes shut in dismay.

“You okay, babe?” Derek's voice was strained, clearly having a hard time not thrusting in deeply since he knew it would hurt Stiles.

“J-just keep going,” Stiles ordered. It was going to hurt for a while until he got used to the feeling.

Derek complied again, moving in further and it hurt, it really, really hurt. Stiles gasped, pulling at the sheets.

“Oil,” he whined. He needed more or he thought he did. “Or pull out.” He wasn't sure what he wanted, just for the pain to ease.

He felt Derek pour more oil near his hole and on the remaining part of his cock, which was probably still a lot. His hand found his way to Stiles’ thigh and rubbed.

“It's only going to hurt more if I pull out but if you need, I'll do it.”

Stiles shook his head. He wasn't so pathetic that he couldn't keep going. He just needed to push through to the pleasure.

“No, no just stay in.” Stiles felt the pain ease within him slowly and noticed Derek’s veins turning black with his pain. He didn't protest, feeling his muscles loosen from the lack of discomfort.

“There you go, baby,” Derek praised, leaning forward. He continued to pull Stiles’ pain and push in further. He only felt the barest of pressure, stretching him only slightly now. Derek pressed small kisses to Stiles’ face. It was distracting enough because when Derek pulled away, his eyes were red and he was shaking to keep himself still.

“It's all in now,” he slurred through his canines. “You did it, Stiles. So good, taking me inside of you.”

Stiles felt himself sigh in relief. He wanted to apologize for taking some long, for making it so hard for Derek but he knew Derek wouldn't want him to feel bad. He was doing this for him, willingly going slow to make it good for him.

“Fuck, you're so tight, baby.” His hips jolted forward uncontrollably and he struggled to stop himself before he hurt Stiles. “Shit, sorry, sorry. You just feel so good. I haven't felt any of this in so long and it's you, my mate, my fiancé. I'm inside of you.”

Stiles reached up, removing Derek’s hand from his thigh where he was pulling pain and placed it on his cock. Derek's breath caught in his throat as did Stiles’.

“It's okay, Der. You can move.”

Derek swallowed. “Are you sure?”

Stiles nodded. “Show me what I waited this long for, Sourwolf. Make me yours.”

Derek didn't need to be told twice. He pulled out, slowly at first since Stiles still wasn't entirely used to the pain. When just the tip of his cock remained inside, he slid forward again and Stiles let out a strangled gasp. Derek almost faltered at the noise but Stiles shook his head, urging him to keep going.

He went slow for a while, adjusting Stiles to the feeling of his cock moving in and out of him. He kissed him gently, letting his tongue explore Stiles’ mouth while he rocked against him. Stiles focused on the taste of their mouths and realized he was tasting himself, his slick and his precum. He moaned into Derek's mouth, canting his hips in an upward fashion. Derek took that as permission to thrust a little harder.

“G-good?”

The pain had turned into a semblance of pleasure in the past few thrusts. He still felt stretched but there was something good hidden within it. He wanted, almost needed, Derek to go harder.

“S-so good, Der. God, you feel so good in me.”

Derek growled happily and continued to thrust forward, going deeper into Stiles and faster than before. The angle had Stiles moaning and whimpering in want. His legs tightened around Derek’s back, jerking him further in and holding him closer. His thrusts were short but sharp, hammering into Stiles until either of them could hold back their sounds. Stiles almost felt bad for Silas who was just in the next room but he also didn’t care because Derek Hale, his mate, was inside of him.

"Fuck, Stiles. You're doing so well. Can you open your legs a little more for me?" 

Stiles unhooked his legs from behind Derek, stretching them in the air. Derek held them open like that, shoving his cock deeper. Stiles whimpered at a particularly hard thrust, angled to touch his prostate. Stiles reached down for his cock, needing to pump it while he got fucked. 

"Hold your legs for me, baby. I'll do that for you." 

Stiles complied, hooking his arms around the back of his knees so that he remained open for Derek while he pumped his tight fist along his cock. 

They were both moaning, mewling messes toward the end. Derek's hand on Stiles’ cock had begun to jerk harder and more frantically. He felt Derek’s knot catching on Stiles’ rim every time he pumped in and out.

“I gotta pull out,” Derek told him in a low tone. “My knot.”

Stiles made a frantic noise, clenching his muscles to keep Derek inside of him. His thrusts were slow however he didn't stop. His knot was growing in size and each time it entered him, his hole stretched a little more, accommodating his girth.

“No,” Stiles gasped. “Want it in me. Want to come on it.”

Derek struggled. “Baby, I might breed you if I don't pull out.”

Stiles didn't care. It was what he was made for, why he presented as an omega in the first place. He was meant to be filled with his alpha’s seed, plugged with his knot. He didn’t care if he was bred right then and there; all he knew was that he needed Derek’s knot inside of him, he needed Derek to bite him and mark him as his own and he needed to come.

“S-Stiles.”

“Please,” Stiles whimpered, bucking upward so that Derek’s knot caught against his rim again. “I need it.” He sounded like he was in heat and he might as well have been because his body was on fire, begging to be filled.

Derek didn’t have any more fight left in him. Stiles knew he wanted it just as much as he did. He pumped his length into Stiles roughly, up until his knot caught and then his movements turned into frantic rolls of his hips, almost like he was grinding into Stiles. Stiles found himself gripping onto the alpha’s knot, muscles aching.

“S-Stiles, baby,” Derek groaned, still thrusting sharply. “Come for me.”

Stiles let out an uncontrollable sob. “Together. Bite me, Derek.”

Derek’s eyes flashed a deep red again and his canines lengthened. Stiles’ cock throbbed in anticipation. “You too, Stiles. I want you to bite me too.”

Stiles shivered and inclined his head in agreement. Derek leaned forward so that Stiles could reach his neck without straining himself. He felt Derek’s teeth against his neck, ready to puncture the skin. Stiles let his wolf come to the surface, his teeth lengthening and positioning themselves on Derek’s neck.

Two more thrusts into Stiles and pumps for Derek’s hand pulled them over the edge. Derek’s teeth sank into Stiles’ skin and Stiles followed suit. There was a jolt of quick pain as Derek’s teeth broke through the surface and then his entire body turned into an orgasmic mess, squeezing and milking Derek’s pulsing cock, shooting streams of cum into his body while Stiles’ cock spurted in between them. Derek’s blood seeped into his mouth, tasting sweet and like copper and it took all he had not to scream in pleasure against the bite. The mix of his own orgasm and the bite which was like an orgasm on it’s own had him wanting to sob. It was too much but he never wanted to stop. Derek was lost too, still thrusting to draw out the orgasm, whimpering against the pale skin. His knot stretched Stiles’ swollen rim, keeping his seed inside. He was still coming by the time the two princes pulled away, licking at their individual mating bites. Stiles could feel something then, between them. His body and mind felt connected to Derek in a surreal way and he couldn’t hold back the sob that escaped his mouth.

“I know, baby,” Derek whispered to him, sucking against the bite a little more. He could feel Stiles’ relief as Stiles could feel Derek’s. They were connected as mates should be, able to feel each other in ways unmated wolves couldn’t.

Derek held Stiles, shifting them as gently as possible so that they were on their sides facing each other. Stiles whimpered, feeling Derek’s knot shift inside of him slightly. Derek shushed him, petting his head and apologizing.

“I love you, my mate,” Derek whispered to his sleepy looking prince. Stiles’ eyes fluttered open.

“I love you too, mate,” Stiles replied with so much love in his voice. “We’re bonded, Derek,” he let out a hiccup, “you’re mine, finally.”

Derek smiled and pressed a tender kiss to Stiles’ forehead. “And you’re mine.”

Stiles made a joyful noise, listening to Derek’s heartbeat slow back down to a normal pace. He shifted his leg so that it was angled upward and resting on Derek’s hip. The movement brought him closer to Derek’s chest and made Derek’s cock shift inside of him again.

“Sleep,” Derek whispered. “The knot might take a while to go down.”

Stiles tucked himself into Derek’s chest, caressing the hair there tiredly. His hole was sore from the excessive stretch of Derek’s knot but he was so tired suddenly that he ignored the pain and closed his eyes.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Post mating and some bad shit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh God, you're going to hate me. You're going to hate me so much... I'm so sorry.

Stiles woke up with Derek’s cock still nestled inside of him. His knot had disappeared but he hadn’t pulled out yet. Stiles shifted, needing to stretch out his limbs and let Derek’s cock slip out of him while the alpha slept. Derek’s cum spilled out of his hole, wetting the sheet underneath him. He let out a whine at the loss of both the cock and the cum. His hole was sore and swollen and it hurt to sit on so he turned on his stomach, stretching his legs out.

Derek’s body was above the blanket now, exposed to the open air. Stiles looked over at his slick cock, still flaccid but looking so enticing to the still horny omega. He licked his lips and rose to his hands and knees slowly. Derek didn’t stir when the bed dipped near him so Stiles kept moving closer. He straddled the alpha’s lower body and began kissing Derek’s body, up and down his chest, near his nipples and across his jugular. The alpha began to stir underneath him, letting out a small growl that wasn’t even close to threatening. Stiles sat up, feeling Derek’s cock begin to harden when Derek opened his eyes.

“Hey,” Stiles greeted with a smirk.

“Hey, you feeling okay?”

Stiles nodded. “Hurts a little but I’m good.”

“Want me to take care of that?” Derek asked seductively. Stiles wasn’t sure if he meant taking the pain away or doing something else entirely but Stiles wanted to do something else first. He wanted to do something for Derek.

“I want to suck you,” Stiles admitted quietly, keeping eye contact with the wolf. Derek’s eyes flashed red, growling under his breath. “Can I?”

Derek swallowed dryly. “Yeah, yes. Please.”

Stiles smiled at Derek's desperate reaction. “I'm going to make you come.”

Derek could only nod his head in response.

Stiles shifted off of Derek for a moment so that he could rearrange himself and reach his cock properly. Before he could, he felt Derek's finger circling his swollen, sore rim. He let out a small moan, clenching by accident.

“Please, let me,” Derek begged without specifying what he wanted, however Stiles was fully aware of what he wanted.

“I get to make you come,” Stiles informed, not backing down.

Derek nodded diligently. Wordlessly, he manhandled the omega back into his lap, this time, having his legs straddle his upper body with his ass facing Derek and his face near his cock. Stiles’ heart skipped a beat, feeling Derek's breath so close to his backside which was still dripping and gaping open.

“How much do you ache?” Derek whispered to him, his breath fanning cooly on Stiles’ ass. “I don’t want to hurt you anymore.”

Stiles shivered. “Just a little,” he told Derek. “How bad does it look?” He cringed at the thought of his swollen, red hole being presented in Derek’s face.

“Bad?” Derek questioned like he had never heard the word before. “It’s kind of hot, actually.”

Stiles choke on air. “Seriously?”

“You’re just so open and dripping still,” Derek moaned. “I just want to bury my tongue in you.”

Stiles actually laughed. “Shit, Der. You really know how to get a boy hard, don’t you?” He actually was getting hard despite the embarrassment. He wasn’t objecting Derek _burying his tongue in him_ but he wasn’t exactly agreeing to it either. The first time Derek had done it, Stiles wasn’t open and dripping cum. It seemed much less _messy_.

“Will you let me?” Derek asked. “Please, baby? I did promise to make you come more than once.”

Stiles hated that he couldn’t see Derek’s face although he wasn’t sure if he’d be able to keep a straight face if he was facing him.

“I want to make you come,” Stiles whined. He should have just started sucking Derek while he was still asleep so he wouldn’t have gotten any ideas about getting Stiles off as well.

“You can,” Derek told him. “Just wrap your mouth around my cock and do your thing while I do mine.”

Stiles huffed but Derek had begun to swirl his finger around the irritated rim again and it caused Stiles to jump. “Please, baby? Let me make you come again.”

Finally, Stiles nodded. “But I get to make you come first. If you make me come before you, I’ll punch you in the face. I’m not kidding, Der. I will actually punch you in the face and probably break my hand while doing it which will make you feel all sorts of guilty so don’t fucking do it.”

Derek chuckled behind him. “I promise to come first, my prince.”

“Good,” Stiles huffed again. “You may proceed.”

Derek was gentle, using his tongue to tenderly lap over the sore area. Stiles let out a whimper, almost bucking his hips backward until he realized he hadn’t started sucking Derek’s cock yet. He leaned forward, sticking his tongue out and running it up and down his length. Derek groaned, gripping Stiles’ ass tightly in his hands. Stiles kept at it, licking and sucking up and down his length. He wasn’t exactly experienced in the art of sucking cock but he knew what he wanted so he did the exact same thing.

Stiles hummed against Derek’s cock, sending small vibrations through him and it caused Derek to throw him head back in a overwhelming gasp. Stiles couldn’t help but smirk to himself knowing he was surely going to make Derek come first. He continued his endeavour, sliding his tongue over Derek’s slit and then sucking gently at the head. Derek’s thighs were shaking noticeably underneath Stiles’ hands. Stiles was about to finish him off, pumping him roughly to the end when Derek, in one quick motion, turned him around, sinking him straight down on his cock. Stiles let out a choked noise, not expecting the sudden intrusion. Derek pulled every bit of possible pain from his body all at once so that Stiles only felt the pleasurable feeling of having Derek inside of him again.

“I wasn’t finished,” Stiles whined in dismay. “You said you’d let me-”

“Ride me, Stiles,” Derek said roughly. “Ride me until I come, baby.”

Stiles’ eyes went wide in shock.

“God, baby, please. I’m so close. I’m so fucking close. Please, fuck me.”

Stiles didn’t want to deprive his writhing mate so he lifted himself awkwardly at first then let himself sink back down. He watched Derek’s eyes roll back into his head. His hand was cupping his knot, keeping it from entering Stiles’ body which he was suddenly thankful for, not sure if he could be stretched that far again.

“Yes,” Derek hissed quietly. “That’s it, baby. Keep doing that.”

Derek was a lot more vocal than he was the first time but Stiles figured it was because he was so focused on Stiles’ needs and making it good for him that he kept his words under control. But now, with Stiles in control, riding him like nobody’s business, Derek was letting himself go entirely.

“I’ve got you, Der,” Stiles whispered to him, using his hands on Derek’s chest as leverage. He felt Derek tense beneath him, on the edge of an orgasm once again. “Come for me,” Stiles told him, “Come for me, Derek.”

Derek erupted beneath him, spurting into his core. He moaned and whimpered, gripping Stiles’ hips to keep him grounded on his cock. Stiles stroked his face, amazed by his reaction. His cock was hard in between them and he almost thought he could come untouched just from the feeling of Derek inside of him.

“There you go, Der. Breed me again.”

Derek reached for Stiles’ neck, pulling him down to his mouth. Stiles expected a kiss however, Derek had something else in mind and move to his mark, sucking at the skin there. Stiles felt himself tighten and shutter just as he came across their stomachs. A laboured gasp escaped his lips, hips jerking with Derek inside of him. His walls pulsed and clenched against the cock, crying out. It was just as good as the first time, completely taking over his body.

“Fuck, Der,” he breathed through the orgasm. He continued to suck at the mating bite until Stiles couldn’t take it anymore and he sensed it, easy away and letting the boy calm down. They were both sweaty, panting messes.

“Thanks,” Stiles mumbled, resting his sweaty forehead to Derek’s. He closed his eyes and shifted so that his head rested on Derek’s chest comfortably.

“Anything for you,” Derek whispered to him.

They stayed like that for a while, listening to each other's heartbeats. Stiles wasn’t sure how much time had passed when Derek gently rubbed his hand over his back, attempting to bring Stiles back to reality.

“We should get dressed again,” he told Stiles. “Hit the road.”

Stiles nodded but didn’t move.

“No shower,” Stiles told him after a few more minutes of lying there. “I want us to smell like each other.”

Derek kissed him slowly. “You read my mind.”

The two of them washed the excess come off of their bodies but nothing more. They dressed, staying close to each other the entire time. Stiles knew the bite needed to heal over before the bond could take over completely. He remembered Scott and Isaac after their mating. Scott wouldn’t leave his side, completely consumed by the beta. Stiles had rolled his eyes at the amount of kissing and touching that occurred for a few days after that yet, now, all he wanted to do to Derek was hold and kiss him the same.

They met Silas outside of the room and Stiles tried so hard not to blush. The beta could easily smell them but he didn’t say a word and Stiles silently thanked him. Derek held him at his side when they approached the car. They climbed in, Silas in the front again.

 _Straight on home_ , Stiles thought to himself.

They wouldn’t stop until they reached Beacon Hills’ borders, not until they were safe behind the borders they knew Peter would never cross. He wasn’t that dumb that he’d start a war with King Stilinski.

They drove until the sun was high in the sky and then some more. They were so close, Stiles could feel it. Another few hundred miles and they’d cross the border. Just a few more hours and they’d be home and safe.

But they never reached the border.

Stiles remembered it in small increments. He remembered sitting there next to Derek with his hand in his own. He saw something out of the corner of his eye, like a blur. They were off road somewhere on the outskirts of the city. He remembered hearing the awful sound of screeching and metal crunching and he felt the impact, tossing his entire body to the left. The car flipped after that, sending them tumbling through the dirt for what felt like too long. By the time it stopped, Stiles felt the unmistakable feeling of blood running down his forehead and then he smelled it. His skull throbbed and he tried to open his eyes. Everything was upside down, including himself.

“Der?” he croaked, straining to see his alpha beside him. Derek blinked and came back to himself. He took one look at Stiles and reached over to take his pain.

“I’ll get you down, Stiles. Just hold on, okay?”

Stiles nodded, staring at the front seat. “Silas? Silas, are you okay?”

He groaned and Stiles let out a sigh of relief. “I’m good.”

Derek unbuckled himself, falling down. He reached for Stiles’ belt which had become stuck during the impact. His claws sliced through the material swiftly and Stiles fell on top of Derek.

“We need to get out of the car,” Derek instructed. There was too much broken glass everywhere, shards that would cut right through their skin on contact. He helped Stiles out of the car and Silas busted his door open. They stepped out into the sunlight only to have the chamber of a gun pointed at all three of them.

Stiles yelped, shrinking back against Derek who growled deeply and shielded Stiles, holding him against the car.

“Well, hello there,” a man without a gun presently pointed at them stepped out and spoke. “We’ve been trying to catch up to you for miles.”

Stiles trembled behind Derek.

“Who are you?” Derek growled, baring his teeth to the men. They were human as far as Stiles could tell. He could also smell the wolfsbane in their guns.

“Does it matter?”

“What do you want?”

“That little omega of yours,” the man told Derek bluntly.

“No!” Derek roared.

The man laughed and Stiles’ heart stopped. He wasn’t scared of Derek, none of them were. They all had guns that could take him out in seconds, before his claws could even come close to ripping their throats out.

“We’re mercenaries,” the man explained. “We make money doing things other people don’t want to do and this job is paying a pretty hefty load of cash. I was told to bring the omega with us and to kill the other two. I don’t care what happens, as long as I get my money, you understand, don’t you?”

“Who’s paying you?” Derek questioned although Stiles sensed they all knew the answer already.

“King Peter of Blackwood. He’s paying a pretty price for that one,” he said, motioning to Stiles. “I’d like to get paid, now hand him over.”

“Go fuck yourself,” Derek sneered. “Tell Peter to go fuck himself. If he wants Stiles so badly he should come try to take him from me so I can rip his throat out properly.”

“Why do you think he sent us, Derek? Like I said, we do what other people won’t. We have no laws like you werewolves do. Even if Peter didn’t want your little omega, he’d still sell for some nice cash to another alpha.”

“Don’t you dare fucking touch him.”

Stiles was going to cry. There was no way out of this. Too many guns, too many men.

“You’re dead anyway, Derek. Just hand him over and we won’t hurt him. You can die knowing he’ll be treated decently until the King come to fetch him.”

“He’s bonded,” Silas growled roughly. “Peter can’t have him anymore!”

The mercenary smirked. “Bonds end with death, you know. And since neither of you are getting out alive, the bond will fade as will the bite and then Peter can do whatever he wants with him. Honestly, I don’t give a fuck. If you have more money than what he’s offering me, I’ll gladly strike a deal with you.”

“He’s King,” Stiles quirked up behind Derek. “He has money. Just name your price.”

“Derek has no fortune, sweet omega. It belongs to Peter now. Derek lost all of his money the second he murdered his father and fled. I don’t think either of you have any money to offer me to make me reverse my decision.”

Stiles couldn’t breathe. He’d rather the mercenaries shoot him as well but he knew that wasn’t going to happen.

“I’m getting impatient,” the mercenary said in annoyance. “Get the omega,” he ordered and Derek shielded him even more. Stiles truly began to cry than, fear and panic overwhelming his senses. Derek would go down protecting him but then what? He couldn’t watch Derek die. If he went with the mercenaries, maybe they’d spare Derek’s life. So Stiles stepped forward, out of Derek’s grasp and offered himself. His legs trembled almost giving out beneath him and his heart ached, feeling everything Derek was in that moment. His alpha cried out behind him, reaching for him, trying to pull him back but the mercenaries already had a hold on him.

“Please don’t kill him,” he begged through heavy sobs. “Please, I’m coming with you. You’ll get your money, just please, please don’t kill him,” he begged and begged, trying so desperately to convince the man. “Please, please, please. I’m begging you. Please let them go. I’ll do anything.”

“Sorry, kiddo,” the man answered with the slightest of sympathy in his voice. “I don’t get the money if I don’t follow through on the entire job.”

Stiles screamed as he watched Derek fall, the gun echoing in the air at the same time. Silas dropped on the other side of the car and Stiles let out ugly sobs, going limp in the man’s arms. There was pain, he felt it within him. Pain from Derek dying in front of him, their bond suffering as he did. And Stiles couldn’t move. He was being dragged to the van, eyes never leaving Derek’s body. All he could do was cry and hurt and let the men throw him into the back of the van like a ragdoll. Red ran through his vision like the blood that seeped out of Derek’s chest and Stiles thrashed angrily, claws out, aiming at nothing in particular. He was just so full of anger and pain and death and hate. He couldn’t breathe. He couldn’t feel anything. He just wanted to die and he wanted them dead.

He screamed and thrashed until there was nothing but darkness that greeted him on the other side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SPOILER: Just so you don't murder me, Derek isn't dead, alright? Your little Sourwolf is very much alive and he is going to find Stiles and they'll be happy! I promise this has a happy ending. Don't hate me:) I did update twice in one day. If you're nice and don't hate me, I'll try to post the next chapter in a day or so! Alright, proceed with your screaming and crying.
> 
> Also: Do you want a Derek POV chapter for the next chapter or just Stiles like normal?


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek wakes up after being shot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's short, sorry! I just wanted to give a quick sneak peek into Derek's mind so that you guys could see how he was feeling and that he is very much alive:)

Derek’s POV

There were hands on Derek’s chest, inside of his chest, pulling at the searing piece of metal inside of him. He was bleeding badly and everything hurt. He wanted to struggle away from the hands, to lash out because his chest was screaming in agonizing pain. He couldn’t peel his eyes open, couldn’t growl, couldn’t do anything other than lie there, completely vulnerable to the hands. 

_ Stiles. They took Stiles. They took my mate.  _

“Almost done, Derek,” someone’s voice spoke to him in the darkness. “I’ve almost got it out. Just hang it there. Don’t try to move.” 

Derek tried to place the voice but his thoughts were crowded with pain. All he could think about was pain and Stiles. Stiles had watched him get shot, had most likely felt it through the bond. He probably thought he was dead. 

_ I’m not dead, baby. I’ll come for you. I promise. Feel me, Stiles. The bond is still there. Don’t give up.  _

Derek tried to move despite himself and his orders to remain still. He needed to find Stiles. The bond was already suffering from the distances between them. The mercenary was correct when he told them the bond would break through death but Derek knew it could also be broken within the first few days if both mates were separated for long periods of time. The bond needed time to solidify and that required for them to be together. It was a defense mechanism for wolves who were mated against their will. If they didn’t mean to, all it took was lack of contact to send the omega into pain and eventually the bond would break. 

Derek felt sick, imagining the pain Stiles must have already been in. It would only get worse the longer they stayed apart and if Derek didn’t find him in time, if Peter found him and took him, he’d lose his mate. 

There was a particular amount of pain that ripped his eyes open and found Silas kneeling over him, claws deep his in chest. He let out a strangled scream, trying to push the beta off of him because it hurt, it hurt so much that Derek found himself sobbing. His view of the darkening blue sky blurred with tears and he thrashed. 

“No, Derek!” Silas growled, holding him down. In any other situation, Derek would have easily been able to overpower the beta but he was weak, he was shot and there was a wolfsbane bullet currently lodged somewhere in his chest, far too close to his heart. “Don’t move, please. I’ve almost got it out. I know it hurts but just let me.” 

Derek’s body went limp in submission. He was too tired to struggle anymore and it only hurt more when he moved. He tried to focus on anything other than the feeling of sharp claws digging through his chest tissue. He thought of Stiles’ amber eyes, how he looked when he came for Derek the first time. He remembered how he tasted in his mouth, the way everything kind of just fell into place after he bite him and made him his. 

“Okay, okay,” Silas spoke gently then there was a scrap and a pop and the pain eased if only by a small amount. Derek could tell the bullet was out without opening his eyes. It wasn’t continually poising his bloodstream now, only leaving behind a small amount of wolfsbane. He sighed in relief, his chest still burning badly. “It’s out, Derek. You’ll be okay.” 

Derek nodded, feeling light-headed. He kept his eyes closed, keeping his breathes long and pulling in enough air to keep him from slipping into darkness. 

“Do you need me to take some pain?” Silas offered. 

Derek felt like laughing. Just a day ago, Derek expressed his dislike and distrust for this man and now he had saved his life and offered to take his pain. He should have said no. It would have been the right thing to do but he hurt too much to deny the offer. He needed to get better so he could find Stiles. The bond wouldn’t affect him the same way it affected Stiles. Derek’s bond would just break, without pain, although Derek would still feel it fading but in a ghostly kind of way. Stiles didn’t have much time. Being an omega, he’d suffer a great deal before it broke. 

“I-” Derek choked out, trying to tell Silas to help him. 

“Yeah,” Silas responded, understanding. “Just breathe. I’ll take some of it.” 

Derek felt his arm being grabbed and then Silas’ hand gripping him on his upper arm. Some of the pain began to dwindle, allowing Derek’s body to gradually relax, inch by inch. Silas kept the pain to himself, hardly making a noise even though Derek knew it hurt like hell. Once Derek relaxed enough, Silas removed his hands, breathing deeply and heavily. 

Derek’s eyes opened again and found Silas. “We have to find him. The bond,” Derek struggled. 

“I know, Derek. You need to heal first. You won’t be any help to Stiles like this. Now that the bullet is out, you can heal.” 

Derek shook his head in anger. “The bond, Silas! It’s going to fade. We can’t just sit here, damn it!” He tried to push himself up into a seat position again but Silas slammed his shoulder back into the ground with force. 

“You aren’t going anywhere right now. We don’t have a car, we don’t know where we’re going. I promise we will find him but not right now. We need a plan.” 

Derek’s eyes looked over Silas’ body in confusion. “Why aren’t you bleeding? They shot you too.” 

“They missed,” Silas told him quietly. “I fell so they thought I was hit. It was all I could think of.” 

“You let them take him? You could have done something!” Derek yelled. “You could have fucking saved him!” 

“Did you not see the amount of guns on us, Derek? I wouldn’t have made it a foot closer to Stiles without being hit. There was nothing I could do. I wasn’t going to risk both of us getting shot.” 

Derek screamed in anger, completely overcome with guilt. 

“I know,” Silas tried to sooth the young prince. “We’ll find him.” 

Derek shook his head. “How?” 

“Mercenaries sell their services in cities. They keep their  _ valuables  _ near the city for easy trade. That’s where they’ll have Stiles and other captures of theirs. Stiles isn’t the only one they’re making money off of selling. That’s one of the biggest trades in this kingdom.” 

Derek felt his gut twist. Stiles was being sold, to Peter no less. 

“Tulsa is the closest city,” Silas told him. “They’ll be there with him.” 

Tulsa was a couple of hours by car and their car was wrecked. Tulsa was also closer to Peter. He’d reach him before Derek. His only hope was that the bond held until then and Peter saw the mark on Stiles’ neck. He prayed it would cause Peter to reconsider. 

“I promised I wouldn’t let Peter take him,” Derek whispered quietly. “He made me promise and I let them take him. I let him step out from behind me and I didn’t react fast enough.” 

“We’ll find a car, Derek. We’ll drive, no matter how long it takes. We aren’t giving up on him, Derek. Even if Peter gets to him first, the bite takes a while to fade. He won’t be able to bond with him until the bond breaks. It’s physically impossible. Do not give up. I swore my allegiance to you and in turn, to Stiles. I would rather die than give up on him, got it?” 

Derek nodded. He wasn’t giving up. He agreed with Silas. He’d look for Stiles until he found him and if he never found him, he’d never stop looking. Stiles was his mate and Peter would never have him. Derek was going to get Stiles back, bring him to Beacon Hills and marry him like he always intended to. 

“Whenever you’re up to walk, we’ll go find a car, okay?” 

Derek wanted to tell Silas that he was up to go right then and there but he knew Silas wouldn’t have it. He needed to at least semi heal before Silas would let him move at all. He focused all of his energy on healing himself so that he could rescue his mate. 

+

He healed almost fully in under an hour. The only thing that slowed it was the reminiscence of wolfsbane in him. He didn’t wait for Silas’ permission to get up since he could physically do it without much pain. They started walking, needing to find the main road again so they could find a ride. It took them awhile and the sun was completely down by the time they stumbled across it. Derek almost fell to the ground in weakness. His entire body was still recovering and the small hour he gave himself wasn’t enough. 

“Just stay here,” Silas told him when Derek sat down at the edge of the road. His body gave up. “I’m going to flag someone down.” 

Derek didn’t respond. He fell back into the grassy area and closed his eyes. His heart was beating too fast, way faster than normal. He tried to get himself to breathe and calm himself. He couldn’t pass out here. They needed to get to Stiles. His mate was alone and more than likely hurting already. Derek felt the ghostly tug in his chest and wanted to cry. 

Silas was back, hovering above him in the darkness. “I found someone that’s willing to give us a ride.” 

Derek heard the car pull up and saw the headlights. Silas reached down to help Derek up but Derek, being a stubborn ass, swatted his hands away determined to stand by himself. And he did, after several attempts but he was on his feet and that was all that mattered. He did let Silas help him into the car and he collapsed onto the seat. Derek wanted to blame the weakness on the walk and the bullet but he knew it had something to do with the weakening bond as well. A mix of all three was unbearable. 

Derek closed his eyes again and there was no hope of opening them after that. His body absolutely refused so he gave in and slept.

_ We’re coming, baby.  _


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles meets Danny and learns that Derek isn't actually dead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Stiles, I apologize in advance:(

Stiles was being thrown into a cell by the time he came back to himself. He landed on the hard pavement, gasping when his body slams against the floor awkwardly. He lied there for a few moments, trying to clear his mind then the cell door closed and Stiles’ heart stopped. He jumped to his feet, flinging himself against the door uselessly. A sobbing scream escaped his mouth as he crumpled to the floor in defeat. He was stuck, Derek was dead, Peter was coming for him. He couldn’t breathe and a panic attack was surely coming on. 

“Hey,” a quiet voice called to him from across the cell. Stiles jerked at the noise, plastering himself against the far wall and staring at the boy who had spoken. “It’s okay, you’re okay. Just take some deep breathes.” 

“I-I can’t,” Stiles said gasping. He couldn’t blackout again. He couldn’t let it get to that point. He needed to be conscious, couldn’t let Peter find him while he wasn’t able to fight back. 

“Just breathe dude, you're only going to make it worse if you don't calm down. Tell me your name.” 

“S-Stiles.”

“I'm Danny,” the boy offered. Stiles looked at him through blurry vision. 

“You're human,” Stiles blurted out. 

“Yes I am. I take it that you're not?” 

Stiles shook his head, breathing slowly going back to normal. “Omega.” 

“Figures. They only sell the ones the alphas want. Those fuckers have a thing for helpless humans and omegas.” 

“They're selling you too? To whom?” 

Danny shrugged. “Whoever has the highest bid I guess.” 

“They bid you off like you're an object?” 

Danny nodded. “Mercenaries are like the black market for alphas. Some of them takes us as slaves, some of them just take us for a quick fuck, no bonds, no bullshit, just a knot and drop.” 

Stiles cringed at his words. 

“They're selling me to the King,” Stiles whispered. “The fake King of Blackwood.”

“You're a long way from home. What happened?” 

Stiles gave him a quick rundown of what happened to him. When he got to the last part, he started to shake. He felt the ache in his chest again. Tears began to build up in his eyes. Derek was dead and he was here. Danny seemed to take notice of the tears rolling down Stiles’ face. 

“I’m sorry,” he whispered quietly. 

Stiles dropped his head to his bent knees in front of him and let the tears fall as silently as possible. With Derek dead, their bond had been broken with him and now, Peter could take him as his own mate. It made Stiles sick. 

“H-he’s dead,” Stiles cried, not meaning to say the words out loud but they slipped out without his consent. 

“Your mate?”

Stiles just nodded. 

“He’s bonded with you right?” Danny asked. “That mark on your neck is his?” 

Stiles lifted his head in confusion. “Yeah, it’s his.” 

“I’m not exactly an expert on werewolves but I’ve read enough about mating bites to know that you’d be in a significant amount of pain if your mate was dead. The bond would have been severed immediately when his heart stopped. If your mates was dead, you wouldn’t be able to move, much less speak in coherent sentences.” 

“Wait, why?” Stiles questioned, not understanding but feeling the slightest bit of hope in his chest. 

“If the bond was ever severed like that, it would be like your wolf dying with your mate. You’d eventually heal after a few days but it would feel like death since you’re physically bonded together now. So what are you feeling right now?” 

“He’s not dead?” 

Danny shook his head. “I’ve seen it happen before. He’s not dead. He could be hurt badly and the separation could be affecting you. The bite looks new, am I right?” 

“Just a day ago.” 

“Shit,” Danny cursed. “That’s not good.” 

“Why?” he asked in a panic. “Why isn’t that good?” 

“New bonds need time to solidify. New mates are supposed to stay in the same proximity for a few days after the bond to make sure it takes. Sometimes one of the mates has to be bitten again if the bite doesn’t take the first time but that’s pretty rare. Mates are just supposed to stay with each other until the bite heals and scars.” 

“And what happens if they don’t?” Stiles urged.

“The bond can be broken just by lack of contact. I read somewhere that it’s to make sure two wolves aren’t accidentally bonded together for life if they don’t want to be. It’s like a precautionary measure. The longer you stay apart from your map, the further the bond stretches until it just snaps.” 

Stiles gripped his knee, forcing himself to remain still. He wanted to get up and scream at the mercenaries, beg them to bring him back to Derek. But they didn’t know he was alive. They killed him so the bond would break and now the bond was going to break in an entirely different way. 

“What happens to us the longer we stay apart?” 

“You’ll feel it worse as the omega. Your body has already started to reject the bite since it doesn’t feel your mates presence anymore. You’ll be in a lot of pain before it breaks but up until then, nobody can claim you unless they want you to die. If another alpha tries to claim you, your body will reject that one as well and there’s just no coming back from that.” 

Stiles felt cold and clammy all of the sudden. Peter couldn’t claim him until the bond broke but if Derek didn’t find him before that, he had no chance. 

“How long? Usually?” 

“I read that it takes a couple of days. Just so it’s not some sort of fluke. If you’re away from your mate for more than a couple of days, your wolf and your body will stop accepting the bite. It will heal like normal instead of scarring.” 

“Shit!” Stiles screamed, startling Danny. “I can’t stay here! Damn it, I can’t stay here until the bond breaks. I need Derek. If Peter finds me,” Stiles started to hyperventilate again. 

“Stiles, hey! He’s not going to be able to touch you until the bond breaks, okay? I’ll make sure of it. That gives you a couple of days for your mate to find you.” 

“He doesn’t even know where I am, Danny. He’s been shot and he doesn’t know where I am! Peter does. He’s coming for me.” 

“He’s not going to touch you. He wants to mate with you, not kill you so he’ll wait until the bond breaks once I tell him. Now, come on, just breathe. Come over here, please. You’re already starting to sweat and shake.” 

Stiles looked down at his hands to see them trembling harshly. He could feel the sweat building up on his forehead and neck. This was only the beginning. If what Danny said was all correct, he’d be in an immense amount of pain soon as his body fought of the bite and his connection to his mate. He wasn’t going to die but what was going to happen was going to be much worse. So he crawled over to Danny, needing some sort of comfort in this moment. Danny let him lay his head on his leg, giving his arm a reassuring squeeze.   
“I know you don’t even know me but I’ll do my best to make sure nothing happens to you.” 

Stiles shuddered. “Why?” 

“Because nobody deserves this. At least I didn’t have anyone before they threw me in this hole and decided to try to sell me. You have someone, you have an entire kingdom. I would look pretty awful if I let a prince get bonded against his will.” 

“Thank you, Danny,” Stiles muttered. “It’s just going to get worse, isn’t it?” 

Stiles felt Danny nod hesitantly. “He’ll come for you, Stiles. I don’t doubt it. Mates have a powerful connection even when they’re apart. He’ll find you. You just have to stay with me until he gets here, okay? I’ll be here the whole time.” 

Stiles nodded. His body was beginning to ache again. He wondered how long they had been apart, how long it would take for this to get from bad to worse. If only he hadn’t been so persistent on Derek bonding him, he wouldn’t be in this situation. They probably would have been safely to Beacon Hills by now. 

Stiles wasn’t sure how much time had passed when a small wave of pain coursed through his body, the mark burning like a flame was being held against it. He let out a whimper, hugging his arms tightly to his chest. 

“Shh,” Danny murmured. “It’s okay.” 

He rubbed his hand down Stiles’ arms, warming his icy skin even though the cell was hot. Stiles quietly whined through the wave until it was over and his body relaxed again. Danny made sure to keep contact with some part of his body, reassuring him that he was still there, that he wouldn’t leave him. 

Food came at some point and Danny tried to feed him. He didn’t want anything. There was too much pain by then. He felt like he was on fire now, burning through his clothes. Sweat dripped from his forehead as Danny forced some water down his throat. He sputtered but eventually swallowed the liquid. 

“There you go,” Danny praised. “Stay with me, Stiles. He’s gotta be coming.” 

Stiles dreamt of Derek finding him in the cell. His skin was so cool next to his own and he pressed kisses all over his face, apologizing for everything. Stiles was incoherent, trying to tell him it was okay and that he loved him but the pain was too much. His thumb brushed over his mark and it caused him to cry out in pain and pleasure at the same time. The pain woke Stiles from his dream when he realized he had actually felt it. He was still in Danny’s lap but his arms were perched protectively around his chest. Stiles’ eyes opened to find Peter’s face in front of his. 

In his mind, he cried out and scrambled back but his body was having none of that. He didn’t even move or react other than his heart speeding up in his chest. His eyes were glazed over in pain and hazy dream. Peter wore an angry look on his face, eyes narrowing in on the bite. 

“At least my nephew finally grew some balls and decided to take what he wanted.” 

Stiles whimpered low enough that Peter didn’t hear him. 

“You can’t bond with him until that one breaks,” Danny sneered, holding onto Stiles carefully but protectively. “Looks like you’re just going to have to wait.” 

Peter growled. “Don’t talk to me, you little fuck. I’ll do what I want with him.” 

“Not unless you want to kill him. He can’t take another bite right now. Do you not see him? He can’t even move. He’s sick. He needs to heal before you can even think about touching him.”

_ Don’t touch me, please. Please, don’t touch me. Don’t let him touch me. _

“And how the fuck do you know this, human?” 

“I read,” Danny replied snarkily. 

“Guard!” Peter screamed, causing the room to vibrate. One of the mercenaries came into the room. “I paid you for a  _ healthy  _ omega, does he looked healthy to you?” 

“He was already bonded by the time we got to them. We killed his mate. That was the only way to break the bond.” 

“I can’t have him like this!” Peter didn’t even seemed phased by the guards words of Derek’s death. “I’m not paying for this.” 

“He’ll be fine in a couple days. You just need to give the bond time to disappear and for the bite to heal over and then you can have him. We brought him here, did we not? Be a little patient and maybe we’ll still give him to you. I know of a lot of alpha’s who would pay good money to fuck him. 

Danny’s hand gripped into Stiles’ when he shuddered violently. 

“Fuck,” Peter cursed. “I’ll be back in a day, if he’s not better by then, I don’t give a fuck, I’ll take him and force the bond into him.” 

Peter looked down at Stiles. “You hear that, little one. You’ll be mine soon, don’t worry.” His thumb brushed against the bite again and firmly pressed down causing Stiles to scream only in pain this time. Satisfied, Peter stood up with a smirk and exited the room. Stiles sobbed, the mark burning again. 

“God, I’m so sorry, Stiles.” 

Stiles was out of it again, too consumed by the pain to hear anything else Danny was saying to him.

_ Derek,  _ his mind whispered.  _ I need you.  _


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek and Stiles' bond threatens to break.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm like super happy with this chapter. It was intense and sweet and happy!

Stiles was in and out of consciousness for most of the next day. Danny tried to comfort him, giving him water every few hours to make sure he didn’t become dehydrated again. There was so much pain, so much that Stiles couldn’t even work up the energy to cry. He just lied there in Danny’s lap quietly but dying inside. He never knew bonds would be so painful. When his mother died, his father stayed in his room for two weeks straight. Servants went in and out but Stiles was never allowed in. Jeremy told him he wasn’t doing well, having lost his mate. The bond broke with her death as it would have with Derek’s death. He had the pain of heartbreak and grief on top of his broken bond. When he finally did come out of his room, he was oddly pale and sickly looking. Stiles was only a child then; he didn’t understand the nature of his father’s sickness. All he knew was that his mom was dead and he needed his father. He liked to think that was the only reason King Stilinski left his room, to comfort his only son who was suffering just as he was. 

He wondered how he got through it without completely breaking apart. Stiles imagined Derek being dead again and he knew he wouldn’t have been able to cope. The agony his father must have gone through was unimaginable but at least he still had Stiles. Stiles wouldn’t have anyone if Derek died. He’d be stuck with Peter how’d never love him. All he’d ever do was hurt him and make him carry his children. Stiles would have gladly died before he lived that life. 

“Stiles,” Danny called to him in the darkness of his mind. He tried to pry his eyes open but it wasn’t happening. “You need to eat something, just a little, okay? You haven’t had anything since you’ve gotten here. I know you hurt but you need food.” 

Stiles tried to shake his head. He didn’t want anything other than Derek and if Derek was never coming, he wanted to starve to death instead. 

“Come on, Stiles. Please.” 

Stiles wanted to die. Peter was coming back today to take him away. There’d be no comfort with him, no soothing words to get him through this agony. Danny told him he would still be like this for another day or so if he was lucky since the bond was so new. Stiles’ dad had gone through two weeks of this. Stiles was hardly able to handle two days. He wanted Derek so much. 

It took him a second to hear himself finally crying. The tears streamed down his face before he could stop them. Danny gripped his hand tighter, telling him it was going to be okay. All Stiles could do was mutter Derek’s name quietly. 

The door to the cell opened again and Stiles knew who it was without opening his eyes. Danny went rigid next to him to confirm Stiles’ guess. Peter had come back for him, to take him all the way back to Blackwood when they had made it this far. There was no fight in Stiles so he just laid there pathetically defeated. 

“Stiles-” a voice choked out that wasn’t Danny’s and Stiles’ eyes flew open, or at least he imagined them flying open, it was more of a struggle to open them and keep them open than he expected. 

_ Derek. Derek is here. My mate. Derek. He’s here. God, don’t let this be a dream. _

Stiles wanted to scream his name and leap into his arms and kiss him until he couldn’t breathe but none of his limbs were able to do any of that. He was practically paralyzed in Danny’s lap. And when Derek saw that, probably thinking Danny was a threat, he snarled, eyes flashing red. Danny, as defiant as he was, gripped onto Stiles harder. Stiles struggled to open his mouth, needing to tell Derek that it was okay. 

“Is this your mate, Stiles?” Danny whispered and Stiles tried to nod, only making about half the movement but he understood. His attention went back to Derek. 

_ Touch me, touch me, touch- _

Danny loosened his grip. “I’m friendly,” he told Derek, lifting one hand as a sign of surrender. “He’s your mate right? He told me about you. You’re Derek?” 

Stiles whimpered low, needing to feel Derek. Once Derek figured out that Danny wasn’t a threat, he scrambled over to Stiles, kissing him feverishly. Stiles sighed, the pain reducing just a small amount but it was something. "Hi baby, you're okay. I've got you know. Shh, you're okay.

“When did this start?” Derek questioned in a hoarse voice. He didn’t stop touching Stiles, smothering him but Stiles didn’t care. The sharp pain in his body was too much. He never wanted Derek to stop touching him. 

“Two days ago,” Danny answered. 

Stiles cried out, reaching for Derek when his hand brushes across his mark. Derek’s attention snaps back down to him. 

“Shit,” he cursed, moving his hand quickly. “Shit, baby. I’m so sorry!” 

_ Thought you were dead,  _ Stiles said in his mind. 

“He’s been bad for a while. You need to bite him again,” Danny spoke urgently and in Stiles’ hazy mind, it seemed far away. 

“What?” 

“Bite him again. It will reestablish the bond. You’ve been apart for too long. It was too new to take them much separation. You have to bite him again. Please, believe me. I’m not lying to you.”

“How do you know it will work?” 

“I read!” 

Derek seemed to listen to Danny because Stiles felt him lift his body from Danny’s lap and cradle him against him. 

“I’m so sorry, baby. This should have never happened. I should have found you sooner. I’m so sorry but I’m going to make it better, okay? I’m going to fix this; you just have to hold on. Stay with me.” 

Stiles felt Derek’s hot breath on his skin near the mark. He trembled in his arms, knowing what was coming but not feeling prepared for it. The first time Derek marked him, it felt euphoric but Stiles knew it was going to be far from euphoric the second time. Even a slight brush across it was agonizing much less another bite. Derek lined up his fangs with the previous bite and Stiles whimpered. 

Then his teeth sank in and Stiles couldn’t even think. He screamed out in torture, writhing against Derek’s strong arms. It hurt like a thousand knives plunging into his body but he also nearly came in his pants like he had the first time. A sob wrecked his body, consumed by the fiery pain. Derek pulled away, licking the wound sympathetically. It dulled the pain if only by a small amount. 

“Shh, baby. It’s okay, it’s done now. It’s going to be okay. I’m going to get you out of here.” 

“Peter’s coming for him today,” Danny informed. “He was planning on taking him back to the palace and bonding with him even if he wasn’t healed.” 

“That would kill him!” Derek snarled. 

“I know, I told him that, to keep Stiles safe. I wasn’t going to let him take him like this. We were waiting for you. I told him you’d come.” 

“Thank you,” Derek said sincerely. 

“You two better go before he gets here. Get him as far from here as possible and stay close to his body. He needs your touch right now, for a few days after this too. The bond almost broke.” 

“How can you know so much about this as a human?” 

Danny laughed. “I had a lot of free time. Now go.” 

Derek stood with Stiles in his arms. He trembled, breathing harshly against Derek’s neck. His eyes were open enough to see Derek’s own mark beginning to fade. He willed his fangs to come out, wanting to reestablish his mark as well. 

“Later, baby,” Derek whispered to him. “I’m okay, it’s not going to fade anymore. I’m back with you.” 

Stiles closed his eyes in acceptance. 

“You’re coming too, kid,” Derek said to Danny. “Let’s go, I’m not leaving you here in this shithole. You saved my mates life. Get up, come on.” 

Danny rushed to his feet, hurrying along with Derek as he left the cell. Stiles didn’t look around but the smell told him that Derek more than likely murdered the mercenaries. He didn’t question it. He just clung to Derek, drinking in his scent and touch. He was far from better but Derek was with him now. He’d be okay. 

They stepped out into the cool air and Stiles opened his eyes, taking in the night sky. 

“I’m going to get you home, Stiles.” 

“S-Silas?” Stiles found himself asking, noticing the lack of the beta next to Derek’s side. 

“He went to go get help. He’s okay too, don’t worry. Just close your eyes, baby. You’re safe now.” 

Stiles did as he was instructed. 

“Where do you think you’re going, nephew?” Peter’s sadistic voice came from behind them. Stiles’ eyes actually snapped open this time, completely fearful even though Derek was with him. “I paid for him, Derek. He belongs to me, now hand him over. I already had you shot once, I don’t mind doing it again.” 

Derek’s growl vibrated through Stiles. 

“Don’t try to put up a fight. You aren’t going to win. You have a human and an ill omega. You can’t do anything.” 

“You’re never fucking touching him,” Derek snapped, holding onto Stiles more protectively. 

“Let him go, Derek. I’m not going to hurt him. He’ll be a king like he was promised.” 

“He’ll be a king when he marries me, you fuck. He’s my mate, I marked him and I marked him again so there’s no way you’re going to take him from me. I love him so if you’re planning on taking him, you better make sure you kill me this time or I will find you and rip out your heart.” 

“How about I make you a deal, Derek? You put him down and come face me and we’ll do like this real men. Whoever doesn’t die can take Stiles wherever they want. None of my guards will interfere, you have my word.” 

Stiles tried to shake his head at Derek for more than one reason. He needed him to stay alive or he’d be right back where he started and he needed him to keep touching him. It was the only way he was thinking clearly despite the addling pain. And he could tell Derek was actually thinking about it. 

“Der,” Stiles whimpered.

“It’s okay,” Derek reassured. “I can do this. I promised you I’d get you home.” 

“Der, please-” 

“I’ll do it,” Derek announced and Stiles’ heart sank. 

“No, no,” Stiles gasped, trying to hold onto Derek but he was putting his feet on the floor, helping him lean against Danny. He could hardly keep his own weight up without Derek’s support. His body immediately began to ache again from the loss of contact. 

“I love you, Stiles,” Derek whispered, cupping his cheeks as Danny supported him. “I love you so much.” 

Stiles was crying. “Please, Derek. Please, don’t do this.” Peter was an alpha and a more experienced one too. Stiles couldn’t lose Derek again. 

“I have to try to get us out of this, Stiles. There’s no other way.” 

His body trembled in fear and pain. “I love you too,” he whimpered, resting his forehead against Derek’s. He needed him to know how much he loved him if this was the last time they’d never touch. He leaned forward and found his lips, trying to convey as much as he could in the touch, the slid of their tongues, the small whimpers that escaped his mouth. Derek held him there, just like that for a long moment, fingers wrapped tightly around the back of his neck. 

“I’m getting you home,” Derek promised again, pulling away even though Stiles never wanted to stop kissing him. He turned to Danny. “If anything happens-” 

“I will,” Danny answered before Derek could finish. “I will but nothing is going to happen.” 

Derek gulped and nodded, giving Stiles one last kiss before turning to face Peter. 

“I’m glad you got to say goodbye, nephew. He’s going to miss you but not for too long. He’ll forget about you after I take him. You’ll just be a memory to your own kingdom, a memory of a murder.” 

Stiles heard Derek growl and watched his claws length from his hands. Peter smirked before doing the same, eyes flashing red like Derek’s. Stiles watched in horror. They were going to fight like animals, to the death. He was going to be sick. 

“I can’t wait to hear him scream your name when I cut you down.” 

Derek launched himself toward Peter, lashing out. Peter blocked him and knocked him backward. Derek steadied himself on his feet and they began to circle each other again. 

“Did you ever fuck him while he was in heat, Derek?”

Derek attacked again and this time, his claws sank into Peter’s arm but not enough to do anything than make Peter laughed. Before Derek could right himself, Peter slashed through the air and left a gash in Derek’s shoulder. 

“I take that as a no. That will be fun for me. Omegas in heat are my favorite, so helpless to their own desires. He won’t even care about your death, he’ll just be begging for  _ my cock. _ ” 

Derek roared, tackling Peter to the ground in a fit of anger. They rolled, claws digging into each other's skin. Stiles watched in utter horror, desperately wanting to step out of Danny’s arms and help Derek but Danny tightened his grip, keeping him upright and secure. Peter had Derek pinned around a few minutes of rolling, claws on his throat, ready to slice through the tender skin there. Stiles’ knees threatened to give up underneath him. 

“God, please,” he begged quietly. He was trembling in torment again, mind becoming hazy. Derek was going to die and the bond was going to break for good. He couldn’t help but cry out, sinking to the ground despite Danny’s support. He just came down with him, holding him as the physical and emotional pain washed through his body. 

“Close your eyes, Stiles,” Danny told him, holding him tightly. “Just close your eyes, it’s going to be okay.” Stiles knew it wasn’t. Danny’s voice shook in distress. He was only human. Neither of them stood a fighting chance. 

“Derek,” Stiles sobbed quietly. 

“Tell your mate goodbye, Derek,” Peter growled, shoving Derek’s face in Stiles’ direction. He was bloody everywhere but his face. Stiles had only seen Derek wolfed-out a few times but he was no less beautiful like this. His red eyes softened when he made eye contact with the blubbering Stiles. 

Neither of them said anything out loud. “Alright, no goodbye? That’s fine. I’ll say goodbye.” Peter readied his arm, preparing to come down with his claws and rip through Derek’s throat. “Goodbye, Derek. Thank you for the throne.” 

Stiles screamed as his hand came down. 

It never did reach his skin though. Peter’s arm stopped midway through and a terrible shout came out of his mouth. His body jerked forward at the impact of a bullet whizzing through the air, straight into his back. It gave Derek enough time to knock him off his body and reverse their positions. Stiles let out a gasp, seeing Silas come out from behind the building with a pistol in his hand. Other people emerged behind him and Stiles cried in relief. 

Peter was on the ground, groaning before Derek slammed his fist into his skull, knocking him out. Peter’s men raised their guns but they were outnumbered by whoever Silas had brought with him.

“Put your weapons down!” someone shouted and it took Stiles a second to recognize the voice. 

“S-Scott,” he sobbed, seeing his best friend, his brother. Other men advanced in front of him towards the guards. Scott found his eyes and sighed in relief. He fell to the ground next to Stiles, dragging him into a hug. 

“We thought you were dead,” Scott breathed against him. “When the news came, we thought you were dead. God, I'm so glad you're okay; you're safe now.” 

Stiles bawled against him, not knowing what to say. He pulled away, looking at Stiles with sad eyes. 

“My dad?” 

“He’s okay. He wanted to come when we found out where you were but I told him he needed to stay behind.” 

Stiles nodded, resting his head against Scott’s shoulder. 

“Der-” he whispered, calling out to the wolf. Scott pulled back with a questioning look before Derek approached them. Scott almost pulled out his gun before Stiles stopped him, placing a hand on his arm. 

“M-mate,” Stiles whispered. “He’s safe.” 

Realizing who it was, Scott bowed his head. “King Derek.” It was always weird for Stiles to see Scott bow for other people. He was used to seeing everyone bow for Scott, knowing he was the future king of Beacon Hills since he was an alpha. Though not biologically related to King Stilinski, the crown would go to him the same way it went to Peter. Crowns weren’t necessarily just from bloodlines. 

“Thank you,” Derek said sincerely, dropping to his knees by Stiles. His entire body trembled like Stiles’ in exhaustion. He didn't touch him for a moment, just lingered, watching his face like he thought he was going disappear. 

“T-touch me,” Stiles begged, needing the contact. His skin was heating and his muscles were aching again. Not nearly as bad as before but like Danny said, they needed to be close, touching even for a few days since the bond had suffered so greatly. 

Derek dragged him to his body, burying his neck in Stiles’ neck. A sob went through his body, mimicking Stiles. 

“We’re okay,” Stiles whispered into his neck. “You're okay.m, it's okay.” 

“I'm sorry for everything, Stiles,” he cried, kissing the side of his neck repeatedly. “I'm so sorry.” 

“Hush, we’re safe now. He can't hurt us anymore.” Scott’s men had Peter tied up with a hood over his head. 

“Stiles,” Scott spoke, pulling them out of their embrace. “I'm sorry but I have to tie him up too. He's not from Beacon Hills and he's been accused of murder. It's just as a safety precaution until there's a trial but he’ll be granted his freedom when your father meets him.” 

Stiles understood. Nobody could be positive that Derek hadn't killed his father other than Stiles. The rest of the kingdoms had only heard the rumors. 

“I-I can't walk yet,” Stiles mumbled. He was still too weak to hold his own weight. Derek had to carry him. 

Scott sighed. “Okay, we’ll do it closer to the border. Is that okay?” 

Stiles looked at Derek. He smiled softly and cupped his cheek with one hand. “Whatever makes everyone feel safe. I just want to get you home.” 

Stiles nodded. “Will your men feel safe, Scotty? Derek just needs to be touching me or really close. Our bond almost broke.” 

Scott’s eyes softened. “Of course. We’ll do it at the border.” 

“Thank you.” 

Scott turned to his men. “Load them up and let's go. I'm ready to get home.” Scott had a mate to get back to as did most of his men. 

“Scotty?” Stiles called as Derek lifted him into his arms with Danny right beside him. Scott turned and tilted his head. “How’d you find us?” 

“Your friend, Silas.” 

Stiles looked at Derek through tired eyes. “I’ll explain it all to you soon, baby. Just close your eyes now. We’ll be home whenever you wake up.” 

“I don’t,” Stiles swallowed, “I don’t want to sleep.” 

Derek kissed his forehead. “Don’t worry, I’m not going anywhere. I’ll still be here. I’m never leaving you again.”  
Stiles really didn’t want to sleep again but his body was fighting against his consciousness. He needed sleep. His body had been through enough the past few days, pretty much since they escaped the palace. So he closed his eyes and tucked his head against Derek’s chest. 

He was safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aye, our babies are finally safe! (I promise)


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two princes are finally home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright folks, there's some fluff here for ya! More fluff to come and a certain wedding next chapter, yay!:)

Stiles woke to the feeling of a warm body next to him on a. . . bed. After sleeping on the hard floor of the cell for the past couple nights, the bed felt funny underneath his back. He stretched his stiff lips, turning toward the warm body that hugged against his back. Derek slept soundlessly tucked into Stiles until he turned around so he could face him. He smiled, reaching up to touch his alpha’s face. Derek jerked awake.

“Hey,” Stiles whispered.

Relief flooded Derek’s face. “You’re okay.”

Stiles smiled and planted a gentle kiss on his lips. “Yes, because of you.”

“You were asleep for three days,” Derek whispered. “I started to worry but they kept telling me you were okay, that you were just exhausted from the bond almost breaking. They kept us together the entire time, even after they tied me up at the border. Scott wouldn’t let them take you from me.”

Stiles looked down and noticed Derek’s hands were still tied in front of him. He grimaced. Derek had saved his life, brought him all the way back home and still, they tied him up like he was some sort of criminal.

“Der,” Stiles groaned, “I’m sorry.”

“Hey,” Derek quieted him. “I told Scott it was okay. It made your father feel better.”

“You’ve been tied up for three days, Derek! That’s not okay. They shouldn’t be treating you like this. Peter should be the one tied up!”

Derek reached his hands up and stroked Stiles’ face. “Peter’s worse off than me like he should be. Your father just wanted to be sure, it’s okay. Scott has made sure we were both okay while you were resting. I wasn’t going to leave this spot anyway. Being tied up isn’t so bad.”

Stiles sighed. “Still, you saved me life. You deserve a fucking parade or something. Plus I want you to hold me,” he whined. He fingers started to work at the knots in the ties, trying to get him free. Derek pulled away and Stiles whimpered.

“It’s okay,” Derek whispered. “I don’t want to anger your father, okay? Look, I can hold you like this.” He lifted his arms, creating a circular shape between his chest and outstretched arms. Stiles immediately slipped into the space and exhaled when he settled against Derek’s chest.

“See, all better,” Derek said with a smile. “I’ve been holding you for three days. The thought of leaving you killed me. I never want to let you go.”

“Good,” Stiles mumbled against Derek’s bare chest. “‘Cause I’m never letting you go either.”

They stayed like that for a while, just breathing each other in, being thankful they were still able to hold each other. Derek gently kissed his neck, hovering close to their mating bite. It made Stiles shutter in his arms and he felt Derek smirk against him.

“How’d you find me, Der?”

“Lucky guess,” he joked and Stiles giggled against him. It felt good to laugh for once in so long. They were safe now, Stiles had to keep reminding himself of that. They were in the palace and Peter was locked up. It was okay to laugh and relax. “Silas knew where the mercenaries kept people. We found someone to drive us, well me, Silas went for help from Beacon Hills. I guess he found Scott. It took a more than a day in either direction. I was so scared of losing you, Stiles. When I found you, I was so worried that I was too late. You were so sick, so far gone. I didn’t know what to do. Thank God Danny was there. I was just lucky I got to you in time.”

“Is Danny safe?”

“Yeah, baby. He went home. His family must have been missing him. Said to tell you that you’re the strongest omega he’s ever met and goodbye.”

Stiles smiled. Danny didn’t belong in Beacon Hills, not as a human with a family back home but he owed him his life. He saved him like Silas and Derek had continued to save him. Without him, Peter might have taken him and killed him.

“I watched you get shot, Silas too,” Stiles spoke, recalling the awful memory.

Derek grimaced. “I did get shot but Silas didn't. He just fell to trick the mercenaries. He dug the bullet out of my chest afterwards. He’s the only reason I’m alive too.”

“Did you feel it breaking?” The bond, he meant.

Derek nodded. “Not as bad as you but it was there. It was just a ghost feeling, like something was being taken from me but I couldn’t do anything about it. All I knew was that I had to get to you.”

“You did,” Stiles replied. “You got me home, just like you promised.”

Stiles shifted back a little bite, looking at his mark on Derek’s neck. He remembered Derek had promised to let him mark him again when they were safe. He hated the way it was faded on his skin. He grumbled unhappily, wrangling himself out of Derek’s arms. He had something in mind.

“What are you doing?”

“Can I bite you again, Der?”

“Yeah,” he said almost immediately. “Yes, yeah, go ahead.”

Stiles moved Derek so that he was flat on his back and then straddled him, careful not to crush his hands. He leaned forward, holding his body over Derek’s so he could easily reach his neck.

“I don’t like how faded it looks,” Stiles complained. “I want everyone here to know you’re mine. They can think whatever they want about us, about what happened but I need to show them that we belong to each other. I’ve belonged to you since I stepped into your palace.”

“Then make me yours again, Stiles,” Derek whispered. “Show them.”

“Don’t come, okay?” Stiles whispered, letting his teeth lengthen in his mouth.

Derek shuddered. “T-there are guards outside, Stiles.”

Stiles smirked. “Then you better make sure you don’t come.” He sank his teeth into Derek’s collarbone, right where the old mark was faded. Derek’s hips jerked up involuntarily and he groaned lowly. Stiles slowly clamped his mouth over the mark, sucking slowly to drag out the feeling. Derek was beginning to whimper, thrusting his hips upward like he was seeking something to sink his cock into. But that wasn’t what Stiles wanted as the end result.

“Sti-”

“Shh,” Stiles told him, lapping and sucking at the mark until the blood stopped. “You never did let me finish sucking you in the lodge.”

Derek went still.

“Can I finish, alpha?” Apparently a three day nap made Stiles horny. Neither of them were opposed to the idea. Mates were supposed to do this kind of stuff especially right after their bonds. It was completely natural. He remembered Scott and Isaac after their mating; those noises still haunted him.

“Y-yes,” Derek stuttered. Stiles tugged him bottoms down to his mid thigh and pulled out his cock. Derek's breath hitched when his fingers wrapped around his length gingerly. Stiles didn't hesitate to take him into his mouth and suck. Derek let out a heated moan, biting his lip to cut off the sound. That didn’t please Stiles so he sucked him harder and deeper until he couldn’t control the sounds escaping his mouth. His tied hands sank into Stiles’ hair, not pulling just resting there like it was something that grounded him. He kissed the head, swirling his tongue around near the slit and Derek cried out loudly.

“P-please,” he begged, thrusting into Stiles’ mouth, a little uncontrollable movement. Stiles continued his endeavour, set on making Derek come this time.

Derek’s father was right when he said so long ago that they'd be each other's only source of pleasure. Back then, it had made Stiles flush in embarrassment. Now, he was glad that was the case. He wanted Derek to only ever come for him.

When Derek's knot popped, Stiles massaged it was his free hand, bringing Derek closer to his finish. His alpha was practically mewling underneath him, bucking and whining like an omega in heat. Stiles found it hot and licked down his length and then back up again, sucking on the tip and jacking him off with his hand.

“I'm so close, baby,” Derek gasped, clutching onto Stiles’ hair with a little more strength and a little less control.

He brought him over the edge, finally and watched Derek’s eyes roll back in his head in intense pleasure. His come spurted into Stiles’ mouth as he continued to suck him dry. He was left panting and sweating by the end of it, playfully tousling with the strands of Stiles’ hair as he calmed down.

Stiles edged up so that he was closer to Derek's face. “Thanks for letting me do that.”

Derek smiled drunkenly. “Y-yeah, thank _you_.”

He kissed Derek, letting him taste himself on his lips. “My guards are probably never going to look me in the eye again. They probably thought I was torturing you.”

“If that's what torture is, I'll gladly sign up,” Derek laughed.

“Mmm,” Stiles moaned quietly. “I want to feel you inside of me again.” Two times wasn’t nearly enough.

“Soon, baby. I should probably properly meet your father before I do that again.”

Stiles whined. “I almost lost you, Der.”

“I know,” Derek kissed him on the forehead, “but I'm here now. I'm keeping you forever. I think we can wait a few days.”

He was right. Stiles could wait until Derek wasn't tied up. He wanted him to actually hold him, let him control his hips while he rode him, be able to prep him properly.

“Should I go get Scotty?” Stiles whispered. “Get this show on the road so I can untie you.”

“Maybe pull my pants up first,” Derek said awkwardly and Stiles laughed.

+

Seeing his father after everything was almost too much. His knees practically gave out from underneath him. If it weren't for Scott catching him, he probably would have fallen. He looked aged from the last time he saw him. Apparently, believing your son to be dead put a lot of stress on him. His dad stepped forward from his throne and let out a choked sob.

“Dad,” Stiles cried, jolting forward into his father's arms. King Stilinski caught his son in his arms, letting him sag against his chest. They cried together like that, just holding each other in the quiet room. His guards exited the room quietly as did Scott, leaving them alone to reunite.

“I'm so glad you're okay, Stiles,” King Stilinski cried. Stiles sobbed openly into his chest so full of relief. King Stilinski must have thought his son was dead after the attack like Scott had. He probably believed the rumors which made sense since he kept Derek tied up.

“I'm so sorry,” he whispered, caressing his head. “I thought-”

“It's okay now,” Stiles told him. “Derek got me home. He made sure I was safe the entire time. It was Peter, Dad. He wanted to kill us so he could have the throne. He blamed the King’s death on Derek but it's not true, it's-”

“Shh, I believe you, kiddo. I believe you. Your friend, Silas, told us everything. I'm sorry I had to treat your fiancé like that. I was just scared but I could see he cared about you. He was so scared when you wouldn't wake up, so terrified that your bond might have taken too much out of you.”

Stiles seriously needed to thank Silas for everything. He had single handedly saved their lives more than once.

“Peter’s going to be punished, Stiles. Derek will need to stand trial but don't worry, he won't be charged with anything. You're both safe now. You're home.”

“I missed you,” Stiles muttered into King Stilinski chest. “I was scared we wouldn't make it back.”

“You're okay,” he assured him. “I'm going to make sure everything is fixed, okay? You don't need to worry about anything now, you've been through enough.”

Stiles nodded, refusing to let go of his father.

“I should probably go apologize to your fiancé.”

“He's not angry. He wanted to make everyone feel safe. Now, if you had taken me away from him when we got to the palace, he might have been a little angry,” Stiles said with a joking smile.

“I think he'd be a little more than angry. Taking someone mate from them while they're like that isn't right. He needed you, I could see that as clear as day.”

“Thank you,” Stiles whispered, giving his father a squeeze before letting go. He just stared at him for a few seconds. It hadn’t been long in retrospect but it felt like a million years. But it was okay now.

King Stilinski kissed his son on the forehead and called Scott back into the room. He ordered him to bring Derek, unrestrained, to him so that he could properly meet his son’s mate. He led Stiles to the throne and let him sit where he used to during public gathering.

“How’s Melissa?” Stiles asked, thinking of Scott’s mother, the Queen of Beacon Hills. She had single-handedly saved King Stilinski’s soul after his wife and mate had died. She was there for him in every possible way. She kept him from going down too many dark paths and King Stilinski ended up marrying her.

“She’s good,” the King spoke with a smile. “She’s dying to see you again. You’ll be able to see her at dinner tonight.”

Scott came back into the room with Derek in tow. Once he was within a certain distance of King Stilinski, Derek dropped to his knee, bowing for the King.

“Prince Derek,” the King greeted.

“King,” Stiles whispered under his breath. He saw Derek smirk at his comment before going straight faced again. Stiles knew he wasn’t technically King yet, he hadn’t even had his coronation yet but Stiles felt like he was always King. King Stilinski appeased his son and corrected himself which made Stiles smile.

“Please rise,” the King told Derek and he rose to his feet. “I’m sorry about the uncomfortable trip back. Tying you up was just a means of safety for my kingdom. I hope you understand.”

“Of course, King Stilinski. I just wanted to make sure Stiles was safe. That was all I cared about.”

“I have to thank you for bringing him home safely. I don’t know what happened to you both out there but thank you very much for bringing him back to us. I promise Peter will be punished in accordance with his crimes. His guards and men have all agreed to testify against him to avoid execution. Would you like to testify against him as well? On behalf of Stiles and yourself. I’m not too keen on Stiles getting up in front of the court like that.”

“I’ll testify against him. He killed my father; I’d like to see him punished.”

King Stilinski nodded. “The trial will be held tomorrow. If everything goes according to plan, your uncle will be executed in front of the entire city.”

Stiles watched Derek carefully. Peter might have done some horrible things but he was the last family member Derek had. Testifying against him without knowing the outcome was one thing but Derek knew Peter would die.

“Good,” Derek commented emotionlessly.

“Now that that’s out of the way, how about we talk about a wedding that needs to happen?”

Stiles’ heart fluttered with excitement and happiness and he could hear Derek’s doing the same thing.

+

Derek and Stiles were preparing for the execution the next day. Stiles was dressed by his servants and as Derek was a guest, he was given the same service. They slept in the same room that night, although it wasn’t custom since they weren’t yet married, Stiles couldn’t seem to care about what was appropriate or not. They didn’t do anything but sleep and hold each other. Stiles wanted all of this over as quickly as possible and then he could be happy and marriage his beautiful alpha.

He treaded about Derek carefully that day, worried something was going to set him off. He was about to watch his uncle be executed and Stiles just wanted to make sure he was okay. The bond between them didn’t ache or hurt that day like he expected. There was something peaceful between them. They knew they were safe and that was all that mattered. Bad things had happened to them but those things were gone now. They were with each other and soon they’d be married. Stiles looked forward to that.

Derek and Stiles were separated during the trial since Derek needed to testify. Stiles kissed him hard and open on the lips, just in case he needed it. And then he testified, telling the court of everything his uncle had ever done and everything that happened after the palace was attacked. Others testified after him, guards, some of his men and soldiers and even Silas as a witness. By the end, just like King Stilinski had said, Peter was sentenced to death for treason and murder. He was to be held in the cellars until the execution which happened that evening.

He was put under the blade of a sword in front of the city, hands tied behind his back and a wicked grin on his face like that was what he wanted. King Stilinski had offered to let Derek do it after realizing his hatred for his uncle but when Stiles made a noise of disapproval, Derek kindly rejected the offer. One of the King’s executioners would do it while Derek and Stiles watched with the King.

There was a sickness in Stiles’ stomach as the blade came down, slicing through the false king’s head. Watching a man die was never easy on Stiles, even a man like Peter so he closed his eyes before the blade hit. Derek’s hand tightened around his and Stiles realized it was over. The crowd went silent and Peter was dead.

They were free.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the whole trial and execution scenes were kind of short but I didn't want to dwell on that stuff. They have suffered enough and I wanted it to be over quickly.


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles and Derek get married!

Derek and Stiles stood on the altar in front of a priest, preparing to be wed. It took a week to plan the event and that entire time, they were kept apart from each other as was tradition. The bond had healed between them by that point but Stiles didn't like the idea of being away from his mate. Scott kept him occupied even though he wanted Derek and Isaac kept Derek occupied as well. They wanted the wedding to be as soon after the execution as possible to erase all the negative energy in the kingdom. Derek couldn't take the throne until he married Stiles either.

It was a long week without Derek but tradition couldn’t be broken. Most of those nights, Stiles woke up from dreams of Derek giving him exactly what he had been craving since the first time. Stiles blamed it on the fact that he was close to his next heat but he knew it was really because he was looking forward to their consummation, despite the fact that Stiles hated having an audience. He knew Derek would keep his attention only on him and finish quickly so that they could show the court that it was done and then go back to their room. That was what Stiles was looking forward to the most, after all the formalities, just him and his mate, becoming one again. He was thankful that his heat was still a week away. He’d be horny but not desperate. Stiles craved to have Derek inside him gently and patiently rather than frantically.

The priest spoke but Stiles was tooned out. His attention was on Derek, dressed in his Blackwood attire, delivered by his new court, appointed to him by King Stilinski. Their marriage would join the two kingdoms together as one for the first time. They’d rule as two kingdoms connected as one. It made Stiles happy to know that they’d never be alone again. Nobody would try to attack them unless they wanted the wrath of Beacon Hills to rain down upon them. They were safe now and they were officially each others’ as the priest said the words.

“Derek Hale, do you take Stiles Stilinski as your mate for life, to cherish and protect as long as you both shall live?”

Derek looked lovingly at his mate, “I do.”

“And Stiles Stilinski, do you take Derek Hale as your mate for life, to cherish and protect as long as you both shall live?”

“I do,” Stiles answered, desperately wanting to kiss Derek already after a week of no touching but he waited. It might have been a little awkward to make out with his mate in front of everyone in the audience.

“By the power of the four kingdoms, I now pronounce you, Derek Hale of Blackwood and Stiles Stilinski of Beacon Hills, mates. You may now kiss,” the priest said with a smile.

Derek took Stiles into his hands, bringing the boy’s lips to his own. He was gentle and slow and made it last far longer than it should have but nobody seemed to care. Everyone knew what these two mates had gone through; they deserved all the love and endless kissing moments in the world. When they pulled apart, the audience erupted in applause. Stiles couldn’t resist kissing him again.

“I love you,” he whispered so only Derek could hear.

“And I love you too,” Derek replied, kissing him on the forehead. “You might want to tone down that arousal until later night.” Stiles looked up, cheeks heating up in embarrassment. Derek just smiled at him and dragged him forward again. “I’ll make you smell like me soon, baby.”

Stiles groaned, feeling himself harden slightly. How were they ever supposed to get through the reception?

They did though, hardly. They had dinner and cake and danced and kissed some more. It was everything Stiles ever wanted. Though he would have been fine with nothing as long as he had Derek by his side.

At the end of the evening, Stiles and Derek were separated again, to be prepared for their consummation. Stiles had never felt his heart beat so hard in his chest before. He was nervous and excited and almost sick to his stomach because of both feelings. He wanted Derek inside of him again but not necessarily in front of everyone he’s known since he was little. Scott and his father even had to be in the room. Thankfully the mating bed had sheers around it which blurred the viewing. Nobody actually wanted to see two mates in that position but it was necessary to make sure they actually mated. Which Stiles found funny because they already had as everyone could see with his bite.

The servants cleaned him and waxed him and just about prepared him before he refused in a panic. He didn’t want anyone else touching him except for Derek. He was already producing a small amount of slick from his upcoming heat and he knew Derek would go slow even if he was already open for him. Stiles wanted to feel him like the first time; it grounded him and made him feel safe and there in that moment.

Once they were done, they led him into the room where Derek was already on the bed, blurred by the sheers. The court hadn’t yet arrived in the room, summoned once the two princes were ready. It gave them time to prepare themselves and each other. Stiles wandered over to the bed and spread the sheers revealing his husband, waiting for him. Derek was naked and standing proudly already. It almost caused Stiles to stop, still somehow shocked by Derek’s size even though he had already experienced inside of him more than once.

“Come here,” Derek ordered, holding his hand out for Stiles. Stiles crawled onto the bed next to his mate.

“I’m not sure I’ve ever going to get used to you,” Stiles admitted.

Derek chuckled. “You will, it just takes practice, lots and lots of practice.”

Stiles felt himself blush.

“Did they prepare you?” An almost growl escaped Derek’s mouth.

“No,” Stiles assured him. He knew the wolf wanted to do it himself, didn’t want anyone else to touch Stiles that way. “That’s your job, my husband.”

“How do you want to do it?” Derek asked in a low voice. “What position?”

“I just don’t want to see them,” Stiles told him.

“How about you ride me? I’ll keep your attention on me the entire time. You won’t even know they’re in the room. It’s just you and me, okay? We can do it quickly if you’d like. I have all night to make it up to you.”

Stiles nodded calmly although his heart was beating quickly. Derek put a hand on his cheek, calming him.

“I’ve got you, baby,” Derek soothed. “This time is just to show them but after this, afterwards, it will be all about you and me. I promise I’m going to make you feel so good that you’re never going to want to leave the bed.”

Stiles smiled. “I wouldn’t want to leave the bed anyway. I kind of like staring at your face.”

Derek kissed him again, distracting him as his hand wandered down to his wet hole. Stiles gasped into his mouth when one finger slipped in. It didn’t hurt as much as the first time so he quickly told Derek to add a second. He pumped two fingers into him, slowly dragging them out and in, like he was trying to torture him. Stiles moaned quietly, bucking into Derek’s hand. Derek lifted Stiles’ leg so that it rested on his hip and opened his further on his fingers.

“Y-you can add another one,” Stiles whimpered and then three fingers moved inside of him, curling just enough to brush against his prostate and made him cry out. He covered his mouth to keep any further sounds from escaping. He didn’t need to permanently scar anyone who had the unfortunate luck of hearing him.

Derek removed his hand from his mouth. “I need to hear you, Stiles. I have to make sure you’re enjoying this. Don’t hide your voice from me, baby.”

His fingers thrusted in rather abruptly and Stiles moaned again, giving Derek what he wanted.

At some point, the room filled with people and Stiles wouldn’t have noticed if he hadn’t opened his eyes right as Derek shifted him to straddle his hips. He caught a glimpse of someone before Derek redirected his attention.

“Just me,” he instructed and then, “Do you want me to make you cum or do you want to wait?” he said it in a very hushed tone so nobody but the two of them could hear.

Stiles thought about it for a second while Derek lined his cock up with his hole. He twitched in anticipation. But the thought of coming in front of everyone like that made him feel strange and he was almost positive Derek could tell.

“Wait,” he whispered, shuddering as Derek carefully nudged himself into Stiles. “Just you.”

With one hand on his hip, Derek guided Stiles down his length, easing the boy and taking the small amounts of pain from him. Most of what he was feeling wasn't pain but the overwhelming feeling of being filled again after a couple of weeks. His mouth opened without any noise escaping, just an open mouthed, inarticulate movement that he couldn’t control.

“Good?” Derek check in, bringing Stiles’ forehead down to his own. Stiles couldn’t find his words. Feeling Derek again knocked all the words out of his head. “Stiles, baby, you need to tell me-” he moaned as Stiles took him all the way to his base; he pulsed inside of him.

All Stiles could do was ride his husband, relishing in the feeling of his cock and his hands and his face. There were no words for what Stiles felt when Derek was in him, just quiet noises of content and pleasure. He wasn’t searching for his own release even though he wanted to cum. It was his job to bring Derek to his, to have him breed him even though the likelihood of conceiving outside of a heat was slim. His alpha was falling apart underneath him, unconcerned by the audience behind the sheers. Stiles couldn’t seem to care too much either.

“S-Stiles,” Derek whimper helplessly. His hips bucked upward meeting Stiles in the middle. It made Stiles audibly gasp, having to brace himself on Derek's chest. He felt guilty for enjoying it so much in front of the entire court but it was Derek below him, just kidding him could give him an orgasmic experience.

“Stiles, I need-” Derek panted.

Stiles nodded, resting his forehead against Derek's to kiss him. He concentrated on the catch of Derek's knot on his rim. It became harder to pull out so Stiles resorted to rolling his hips in small circles to get Derek off.

“Come, Der,” Stiles whispered, “show them.”

_Show them I'm yours._

Derek's movements stuttered as he came, groaning in pleasure. Stiles continued to move, dragging his orgasm out and feeling the warmth of Derek's release in his core. Derek found his mouth, kissing him with no finesse, just open and panting and tongue and wetness.

“Baby,” Derek panted, pulling away. His eyes were red and sharp as he looked at Stiles. His mouth moved to Stiles’ neck, over their mating bite. It caused Stiles to buck and Derek to cum more inside of him.

“Der,” Stiles breathed, “not now, not here.”

Derek whined but moved his lips elsewhere. They kissed and touched until they heard the sound of the doors closing behind the court members. Derek's knot didn't take too long to come down and once it did, he slipped. Stiles move to the other side of Derek, breathing heavily for not even having gotten off himself. Derek remained where he was for until he got himself under control again.

“I'm never going to get tired of doing that with you, my love,” Derek mumbled, capturing Stiles’ lips once again.

“Hmm,” Stiles hummed. “That's good because my heats coming up.”

Derek went still next to him and Stiles sat up concerned.

“What?”

“Do-” Derek bit his lip, looking shy and unsure of himself. “You want to spend it with me?”

Stiles gave him a confused look. “Of course, you're my husband.”

“But it's up to you,” Derek said quietly. “I know I said I wanted to spend it with you but you don't have to just because we're married. Some omegas don't share heats with anyone ever. I'm not going to force you.”

Stiles smiled at his mates kindness. “Der, you're my mate and my husband, of course I'm going to spend my heat with you. I can't imagine being alone now. You never have to ask, Derek. I'm yours.”

“I'm always going to ask, Stiles. Every single heat, every single time I want to lie with you, I'll ask because you have a choice and you can change your mind at any time.”

“I know,” he whispered against Derek's neck. “And I chose you, always.”

Derek surged forward and kissed his mate, slipping his hand down in between Stiles’ thigh. Stiles moaned into his mouth, shivering when Derek's fingers wrapped around his length.

“Will you let me,” Stiles moaned and tried to thrust up into Derek's grip, “make you come?” Derek questioned seductively.

Stiles frantically nodded. “Yes, make me come please!”

Derek left Stiles’ mouth and snaked down to his cock. Stiles panted in anticipation, feeling his warm breath against him. He was trying to be patient but Derek had never put his mouth on his cock before and he was seriously desperate.

“Der!” he whined. “Please!”

Derek chuckled teasingly. “I've got you, baby, I've always got you.”

And for the rest of that evening and well into the next morning, they made love to each other in every way they could, mixing their scents and clouding the room with their pheromones.

Stiles remembered, during one of their down times, how he felt when King Stilinski delivered the news of his future marriage to the Prince of Blackwood. Like he was being stabbed in the stomach, as he recalled. But now, being next to that very Prince, Stiles couldn't ever imagine feeling that way around him. Derek saved his life in every sense of the word. He gave him the one thing he never knew he wanted and the only thing he ever thought he needed to be. Stiles Stilinski was loved by a beautiful alpha who made him King; he didn't need anything more.

Well, except for one thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you guess what that one thing is, huh? If not, you're going to have to wait until the epilogue to find out:) (Sorry, not sorry) Feel free to guess, I'm sure it's not hard to find out!
> 
> Also, I know there wasn't a lot of Isaac/Scott in this but I have this idea for a short one-shot for them about how they met and all. Would you be interested in reading it? Maybe? Maybe not? Let me know.


	26. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Epilogue- A new addition to the Stilinski-Hale family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's short and sweet. I wanted to tie the fic up on a sweet note and give Derek and Stiles a little family of their own.

Nine long months after Stiles’ heat, he held a small baby boy in his arms. After the C-section and all the drugs to help him heal correctly, Stiles almost felt too out of it until his son was placed into his arms. He was so beautiful, soft-faced and sleepy. Stiles cried when he first held him, cradling him as if he was the most delicate being on the surface of the planet. Stiles was so young and during his heat, Derek had even asked if he was ready for children. In the heat of the moment, of course Stiles had said yes. He was just begging to be knotted and for the first time since he presented, his begging was rewarded by his loving alpha. He knew Derek needed a son, it would keep Blackwood safe but he never imagined it hurting so much.

Three months in, Stiles woke with morning sickness for a few weeks straight. He hated it, losing any food he managed to consume. Derek started to worry but Deaton assured him that it was natural. Childbearing was never an easy task. Stiles tried to hide himself from his husband's view, feeling fat rather than pregnant. Derek wouldn’t have any of that. He constantly told Stiles that he was beautiful, that he was carrying their child and that he’d love him even if he was just getting fat, which he wasn’t. It took Stiles a while to stop brushing the comments off and hating his body. Around that time, he let Derek see him fully for the first time. He made love to him that night, whispering in his ear about how amazing he felt after weeks of nothing.

Seven months in, Stiles just wanted to cry. He was so emotional and huge and his feet were constantly swollen. Derek was always apologizing for doing this to him. He tried to tone down his misery after that. Seeing his alpha distressed in such a way only made Stiles more emotional. He spent most of his time in their bed, waiting for Derek to come back from his kingly duties. Sometimes, he’d take Stiles in front of the court so they could see him growing with their child. They were all so excited about the baby, so excited for their King. Derek liked to spoon Stiles at night so he could his belly and feel their baby moving. Sometimes, he even laid his head on the baby bump so he could hear the baby’s heartbeat. It warmed Stiles’ heart.

During the ninth month, Stiles went into labour in the middle of the night. He woke up cramping, like he did during heats and he knew it was time. Derek rushed to find Deaton and the other doctors who would help Stiles through the birth. Since male omegas didn’t have the proper channel for giving birth, c-sections were used. Stiles figured it would be easier than pushing the child out and while it was all good while he was drugged and numbed, when he came back to himself, after his child was whisked away to be cleaned and swaddled, the pain came back with him. Deaton had stitched him up perfectly but it still hurt and he wanted Derek.

Derek hadn’t been allowed in the room, as was tradition for the alpha and husband to stay outside until the child was delivered. Stiles had tried to protest it but in the end, he succumbed to the delirious pain of contractions and let Deaton whisk him away to prepare him for the C-section. But now, Stiles wanted his alpha more then ever. He needed his gentle touch, the way his fingers grazed over him, sometimes pulling pain from him like it was nothing.

One of the doctors was smiling down at Stiles, brushing his hair back from his face. She reminded him of Melissa and it comforted him. He tried to tell her that he wanted to hold his baby. She gave him a knowing smile and went to retrieve his child. When she returned, she held a swaddled baby, passing him to Stiles.

“Your beautiful baby boy,” she offered kindly.

 _Boy,_ Stiles thought with such happiness. Whatever they had given him was making him sleepy. He distantly heard Deaton tell him that it would help him heal quicker when he made a questionable noise. The woman had placed his baby into his arms, letting Stiles touch him for the first time. He spent nine months feeling him kick around inside him, demanding to be set free and here he was, in the big world.

Stiles cried after that, joyful and terrified at the same time. He worried he wouldn’t be enough for his baby, that something would happen to Derek as if Peter would come back from being executed. They were safe, had been for the entire length of his pregnancy but bringing this baby into this world terrified him. It wasn’t just him and Derek anymore. Their child was their top priority now.

“Derek,” Stiles whimpered through tears, kissing his baby on the forehead. He looked so serene, hardly even cried when he was taken out. “I want Derek. Please.”

“Of course,” one of the doctors said, Stiles wasn’t sure which one. He didn’t bother to look up from his child’s face. He was beautiful, looking like Derek more than himself which was totally fine by Stiles.

While he waited for his King, Stiles shifted his gown to the side, as the baby began to fuss. His breast had swollen, producing milk for the infant in his arms. At first, he found it beyond strange, especially when he woke up leaking on their bed but Derek seemed fascinated by it. Deaton told him that they’d go back to their normal state after the baby stopped breastfeeding. Stiles was relieved to say the least.

He let his child suckle at his breast, kneading his small little hand at the skin. The precious moment distracted him from the door opening. Derek entered the room, clearly looking stressed and relieved when he saw his mate. Stiles smiled tiredly at him, ushering him over. The first thing he did was kiss his mate square on the forehead, breathing in his scent until it calmed him and then he looked down at his newborn child.

“He’s beautiful,” Derek whispered, nearing tears.

Stiles just nodded, trying to hold back his own again. The shaky wouldn’t help the feeding that was going on.

“Stiles, we did it.”

“Yeah, Der,” Stiles sniffled, “we did it. He’s ours, all ours.”

Derek touched their son’s soft hair gently. “What’s his name going to be?”

Stiles looked up at Derek. They had spoken of what they wanted to name him or her but never decided on a name. They had a debate on if they should name him or her after a family member but in the end, they decided that their child needed a new name, one that hadn’t been given to any of their immediate family members because he was their fresh start, their new beginning after all the trouble they had gone through. He was their new life.

“James,” Stiles whispered. The name had been floating around in his head for a while and when he looked into his son’s eyes for the first time, it just seemed to fit. James was their new beginning, together as mates and as Kings of Blackwood, a kingdom reborn.

“James,” Derek repeated in awe. “James Stilinski-Hale.”

“He’s ours,” Stiles said, still in shock that it was the truth. All throughout the pregnancy, he was filled with fearful thoughts of miscarriage, which happened less and less as their medicine advanced but was still a possibility. It wasn’t even that they needed an heir. Stiles knew Derek didn’t care about that; they both just wanted a healthy child.

Stiles moved over for his alpha, letting him lie on the other side of him, with the baby in between them after he finished. James’ eyes fluttered closed, succumbing to sleep like Stiles wanted to. He hurt from the incision and could hardly move from where he lied vertically. Derek could tell right away and took his pain like he always did. Stiles sighed in relief, feeling the achy pain disappear.

“Sleep, sweetie,” Derek ordered softly. “We’ll be right here when you wake up. Don’t you worry. He’s ours, baby. Our little prince.”

Stiles smiled, half asleep already. “Thank you, Derek.” He wasn’t entirely sure what he was thanking him for. For giving him a child? For taking away his pain and letting him sleep? There were a million and one reasons to thank Derek but Stiles was too sleepy to think of anymore. He drifted off to the image of James beside him and Derek whispering endearments into his ear like a lullaby. He finally had everything he ever needed. 

His own little family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, that's it! This fic is all finished. Thank you to everyone who supported it and went through the ups and downs with Derek and Stiles! I know this wasn't a terribly long epilogue but I wanted to finish the fic off like this. I hope this satisfied you guys enough. I didn't want to go too deep into their future because their lives are unpredictable as Kings but I wanted to give them a happy ending with their new baby, James. Again, thank you so much for all the support and awesome comments! I hope you all liked this fic as much as I liked reading it!:)


End file.
